To Meet Again
by Smash-n-Mash
Summary: She was pregnant, he left her for unclear reasons. Years later, fate brings them together once more in an odd situation. Will she ever forgive him? Or will she find love elsewhere? AU. MalonxLinkxSheik
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own The Legend of Zelda, or any of it's characters!**

* * *

**To Meet Again  
**_Prologue_

_Life at her father's old ranch was peaceful, a great break from the modern world. Malon, 19, loved it there, she often spent her free time there with her long time love, Link._

_However, this day with Link, would probably not be very peaceful, calm and passionate. She had to tell him, the one thing she'd been hiding for way too long . . ._

_"Hey, Mal." Link said, with his usual crooked grin. Though what Malon didn't see, was the fear and unsureness behind that grin._

_"Hey . . . Link, um . . ." Malon said, nervously. _'Arg! I'm too scared!'

_Link furrowed his brows in confusion, something was definitely wrong. "What's bothering you?"_

_"Link, I . . ." She could continue no more, as she broke into tears._

_He held her in a tight embrace. "Come on, Malon . . . tell me what's wrong." He said in a calm and soothing voice, but something was off about him. Though, to be fair, Malon was acting rather strange too._

'Link . . .' _She thought, _'He's so sweet and understanding . . . maybe he'll be happy?'_ She wondered. _

_Malon took a deep breath. _'Okay, Now is the time . . . I have to tell him . . .'

_"Link I . . . I'm . . . well, I'm . . . I'm . . . you, see, I'm . . . "_

"_Just spit it out Mal!" Link said, getting quite concerned. _'Does she . . . know?'

_"I'm . . ." She sighed deeply. "I'm pregnant . . . with our baby . . ."_

_Link let her go. "you're pregnant . . ." _'Shit.' _Was what ran through his mind. _'This . . . this ruins everything . . . I can't . . .'

_"Yes." She said, her voice barely above a whisper._

_"You're pregnant . . . with our, yours and mine, baby . . ." To be honest, the thought was almost exciting to Link._

_She gave him a small smile . . . He was happy?_

_His face was blank for a moment. It twisted into a look of unexplainable anguish and fury. "You're pregnant?!" He roared._

_Malon gasped; why was he so mad. "I-I thought you w-were happy!" She choked._

"_I'm twenty-one, and now I have to take responsibility and be a god-damn father to your fucking kid?!" He said, an alarming amount of anger, evident on his voice. He knew this was wrong, but he couldn't help it. The past events triggered this anger._

_"Hey!" She cried out defensively. "I'm also nineteen! And its **our** baby! Last time I checked, it takes two people to create a child!"_

_"Well, why don't go ahead and **uncreate **it?!" He shouted._

_"A-are you suggesting that I-" She started, bu was cut off by her supposed caring love._

_"Abort the sorry bastard? Yes!" _'I . . .'

_Tears streamed down Malon's face. "Link . . . how could you say such a thing!"_

_Link sighed. "Because Mal, because I don't want to be a father! I just want to live my happy carefree life." He said this, but she could not understand. She knew Link well, didn't she?_

_Malon stayed silent._

_"So," He began, "The baby goes . . . or I do." _

_She let out a horrified gasp. "What?!"_

_"You be with me, the man that cares for you to no end, or keep that . . . that mistake!"_

_"If . . . If you actually cared about me . . . you'd care about this **mistake** because . . . it's a part of me." She hoarsely whispered._

_"C'mon, Mal! Are you **really** telling me that you **want **to be a parent . . . now?!" Link asked, dumbfounded._

_"Well, I can't just get rid of it like it's no big deal!" She said between sobs._

_Sighing heavily, he asked once more._

_"Me or the baby?"_

_Malon stood motionless and let her warm tears slide down onto the moist grass._

_Tears burned his eyes, too. He wanted to hold on to her and tell her it was all right, that he was just kidding and he really was happy to be a father, but he couldn't. There was no use to lying to her and himself._

_Slowly, he turned, exited the ranch, hopped into his car and was off, never seen by Malon again . . . because she sold her late father's ranch and moved to a secluded area in Castle Town with her mother. _

_She was never heard from or seen by Link again . . ._

**_---_**

**Yeah, I just wanted to revise a couple of things . . . So the future chapters make more sense ;) Very minor changes, but one was very important: Link is supposed to be two years older than Malon (in this fic at least) but in the unrevised version, they're the same! le Gasp! But it's all good now, I think! Hope you enjoyed! Also, added a disclaimer in this one, Ha. **

**~Smasheh  
xoxoxoxox**


	2. Chapter 1: First Day

**A/N: Okay the first official chapter of this story! I forgot to mention two things. One: The story is AU (heh, some people were confused when I put in " car" and it's set in modern 2008 times :P) Two: The Disclaimerrrr. And another odd thing . . . In this story . . . Malon's mom is alive and her father . . . isn't. Meh . . . that's AU for you.**

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own The Legend of Zelda and any of its characters.**

**To Meet Again**

_Chapter One_

* * *

XxXxX

"Mommy!" Cried a young voice. "Hurry up an' wake up! I'm gonna be late!"

Rising from bed, Malon yawned sleepily. It was her young daughter, Meridith's, first day of school, and boy, was she excited.

"I'm up, I'm up!"

In a matter of a few moments a little girl ran to the bedroom and began jumping up and down on the bed.

"Yay!" Said the energetic five year old.

Malon looked at Meridith's young, innocent face and sighed. She reminded her so much of Link . . .

Sure, she had auburn hair like Malon, but every other part of her was the spitting image of him.

Meridith had his big, bright cerulean eyes, his sharp nose, and she even had his crooked smile!

Malon picked Meridith up. "Is my little girl excited about school?!"

Meridith giggled. "I'm not little, I'm a big girl!"

"Of course you are!" She cooed. "Is Grandma Marin awake?"

Meridith nodded. "Yes, an' she got me ready 'cause she said you're a lazy bones and couldn't be bothered to do it!"

Malon rolled her eyes. Of course her mother would say something like that. "Okay, well, let me wash up and then I'll drop you off."

The little girl gave Malon a confused look. "Why are you gonna drop me?"

Malon chuckled. "I meant, I'll drive you to your new school."

Walking out of the room, Meridith pondered something. "Well, why didn't she just say that?"

Laughing lightly, Malon headed to the bathroom to get ready for her job at the Office.

When she was done washing up and getting dressed, she began to brush her long auburn hair.

She swept it up and clasped it with a large black clip.

_"You should leave your hair down . . . you look even more beautiful . . ."_

Malon shook her head. _'Have to forget him . . .'_

She distractedly went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee that her mother made. "Morning, Mom." She said.

"Don't 'Morning, Mom' me! Hurry up or you'll be late!" Marin, in her early 50's, said, quite annoyed.

Malon rolled her eyes once more and loudly sipped her coffee to aggravate her mom further.

Marin just sighed dejectedly. _'I can't believe that someone who is as childish as her can bring up her own child!_'

"Come on, Dithy!" Malon called out. "Let's go!"

"Hooray!" Replied a shrill voice. In an instant, Meredith was in the kitchen, prepared to bounce off walls.

Malon picked up Meredith, who laughed in glee. She put her on her shoulders and exited the spacious apartment, running down the flights of stairs, pretending to be an airplane.

Malon put Meredith in her car and drove her to her new school, Hyrule Castle-town Elementary.

Meredith got out of the car and gasped at the elaborate structure. "Wow . . ." She whispered.

Malon gazed up at the castle-like building and chuckled. "They sure haven't let go of the medieval times . . ." She muttered.

"C'mon, Mommy!" Meredith said, running toward the building. Malon jogged to catch up with her.

Once inside, they were directed to the room in which Meredith was supposed to be. The classroom was decorated with all sorts of colourfull decorations. It looked like a very welcoming and cheery area.

"Hello!" Said a happy voice.

Malon turned to see a jolly, old woman.

"I'm Mrs Impa Shadow, The Vice-Principal!" She said, holding out a hand for her to shake.

Malon smiled and shook the woman's hand. "Hi, nice to meet you . . . are you also teaching this class?"

"Heaven's no!" Mrs Shadow laughed. "I'm just the Vice-Principal. The teacher for this class seems to be a little late, so I'm just watching over these children until he gets here."

"All righty then ." She glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. "Hm . . . I should probably leave now."

Mrs Shadow smiled and nodded then went to greet some more children and parents.

Seeing all the new people around her, Meredith started to get a little nervous and scared. "M-mommy . . ." She whispered.

"Yes, Dithy? What's wrong?" Malon said, frowning at the once glee-full girl.

"Y-you'll come back right?" She stammered.

Malon tightly hugged the little girl. "Of course I will! Don't worry, you'll have fun, okay?"

Meredith nodded. "okay . . . bye . . ."

"Come one! Smile!" Malon said.

Meredith flashed her a toothy grin.

Malon laughed. "That's more like it! Bye, Sweetie!" She said exiting the classroom door.

While walking through the lengthy hallway, her pager started to beep. She looked down and checked it.

While doing so, she brushed past a man with a familiar pine scent.

_'That smells like . . . Link?!'_

Malon whipped her head around, but saw nothing.

_'Ugh . . . I'm going crazy . . . time to head to The Coffee House._'

XxXxX

She drove to the coffee shop and was immediately greeted by her long-time friend that worked there, Sheik. Honestly, she had a bit of a crush on him, but never said so. There were just too many other things to be bothered about.

"Hey, Mally, what can I get for ya?" He said, winking.

Malon sighed. "Sheik, I think I'm going crazy."

" . . . " Sheik just looked at her. "And you realize that now?" He laughed.

"It's not funny!" She snapped.

"Okay, seriously, what's wrong?" Sheik asked, concerned.

"I keep . . . getting reminded of . . . _him_" She said, with a disgusted look on her face.

Sheik understood. ". . . I see."

"I just . . . don't know . . . it's been six years." Malon said.

"You just have to . . . forget." He sighed.

"Yeah . . . I'll talk to you later . . . I'm getting late for work. Bye." She mumbled, leaving the shop.

Sheik grabbed her wrist. "Just take care, Malon . . . forget about him. It's not like he's going to materialize out of nowhere and haunt you."

"Okay, now you're just scaring me." She laughed. She got serious again. "But he's probably still in Hyrule . . . There's chances that I'll see him."

"Yeah, but it's highly unlikely." He pointed out. "Now, head to the office or you'll be late. And don't think about this too much."

Malon smiled slightly. "Okay, See ya."

XxXxX

While driving to work, she thought about what Sheik said.

_"It's not like he's going to materialize out of nowhere and haunt you. "_

"But he already is haunting me . . ."

XxXxX

**--**

**Yup, chapter one. I honestly didn't expect that many reviews for the prologue bit! Anyway, Impa a jolly old woman? Okay so she's probably old, but jolly? You can bet that Zelda is the principal . . . Dithy, isn't that an awesome nickname XD. Anywaysss, Hope you enjoyed the chapter and leave a good one! :)**


	3. Chapter 2: An Old Friend and Mr H

**To Meet Again**

_Chapter Two_

_'Oh crap, crap, CRAP! She's going to bite my head off!'_ Malon yelled in her thoughts. Meredith's school had just been dismissed and . . . Malon was still at work.

She groaned as she rushed to her car. _'I can't believe I could forget something as important as picking up my daughter! She's going to FREAK!' _She thought, worriedly. Meredith was one to get scared easily.

Malon sped to Meredith's school. Of course, she was well over the speed limit and soon heard a police car trailing behind.

Sighing heavily, she pulled over.

"Mam," Started the woman garbed in navy blue, in a dull, emotionless voice. "Are you aware that you're speeding?"

"Yes officer, it's just that--"

"Malon?! Is that you?" Squeeled the officer.

"Uh . . ." Malon raised an eyebrow at the woman's sudden change of emotion.

The strange officer took off her regulation hat and sunglasses, revealing vermillion hair and golden eyes.

"Oh My Goodness . . ." Malon gasped. "Nabooru?!"

She laughed. "Hell yeah!"

"I haven't seen you in forever!" She exclaimed.

Nabooru shrugged "I've been here and there."

"Just one question . . ." Malon started. "How did _you, _that crazy party girl, end up as a police officer?!"

"Well, honestly, I'd always wanted to be an officer, but breaking the rules was just more fun!"

"Uh . . . alright then."

A moment of silence passed before Malon got out of her car and gave her old friend a hug. While doing so, she glanced at her watch and gasped. "Meredith!"

"Eh?" Nabooru said, confused.

"I have to pick up my daughter from school."

Nabooru gaped. "Since when have you been a mother?! You're married, and you didn't tell me?! Who did you marry?!" She instantly began to throw questions at the already stressed woman. Smirking, she spoke. "Wait, I think I know the answer to that last question . . . It's Link isn't it?! I remember you li'l lovebirds, always unseperable!"

Malon forced a small smile. "Well . . . he _is_ the father . . . but I haven't seen or spoken to him for nearly 6 years . . ."

"_What?!_" Nabooru shrieked. "What the Hell have I missed?!"

"He . . . didn't want the kid" She whispered, blinking back tears that she hadn't released in a long time. "So . . . he left."

_"It's either me . . . or the baby."_

"That Snake!" Nabooru snarled.

"Yeah, well, I suppose we have to let go of the past." She mumbled. "But, I really have to get going."

Nabooru nodded unsurely. "Okay, we'll catch up another time . . . Drive safely."

Malon gave her one last smile and drove off.

XxXxX

"She's not here . . ." Meredith said, as her lower lip began to wobble. "Mommy. . ." She began to whimper.

"Hey, now, don't cry." Said a gentle voice. He bent down to her eye-level. "I'm sure she'll be here soon."

"I hope so . . ." She murmured.

He showed her to a bench at the office. "Just wait here until your mother comes. I'll be in the class if you need me." The teacher was unsure whether to leave this child was a good idea or not, but so much work! But then again . . . it'd probably be easier for her mother to find her at the office.

"Okay . . ."

He smiled reassuringly and headed to the classroom.

As soon as he was gone, a figure barged into the front doors. "Meredith!"

"Mommy!" Shrieked Meredith, gleefully. Then she got serious. "Where have you been?" She said, placing her hands on her hips.

Malon chuckled lightly. "I'm sorry, Dithy! I just got held up at work and met an old friend and--"

"How do you meet an old friend?" Meredith asked curiously.

"I . . . don't know. But, hey, I'm really sorry, so let's say we head out and grab somethig to eat."

"Yeah!" She cheered, her red hair bouncing. "But, first, I have to say bye to Mr H!"

"Mr H . . .?" Malon said, thoughtfully. "Oh! Your teacher?"

"Yup!" Meredith said, proudly. "He's really nice and I wanna thank him for waiting with me and say bye. Wait here!" She rushed off, leaving Malon behind.

"Mere-- Ah, she's gone." Malon sighed. _'Well, I'm glad she likes her teacher.'_

XxXxX

"Ahem." Said a female voice.

"Oh . . ." He turned around to see the secretary, Ms Zelda Sage, daughter of the principal, Daphnes Sage. "Hello, Ms Sage." _'Wonderful. Just wonderful.' _He thought, mentally groaning.

Zelda had seemed to have developed an infatuation with him . . . and it really didn't sit with him well. Also the fact that she was highly irritating, arrogant, stubborn, and of course, _highly irritating._ And another thing was . . . he just wasn't over _her_.

Zelda let out a light laugh. "Why so formal _Hero_?" She inched closer to him. Oh, and she really came on too strong.

_'Need a distraction . . .'_ He thought desperately.

"Hey!" Cried a young voice. Footsteps came abruptly after.

He let out a breath _'That'll work.'_

"Meredith?" He said, tilting his head.

"Yeah!" She answered cheerily. "I wanted to say bye!"

He smiled. This child . . . she seemed special . . . "I--"

The _lovely _secretary let out a cough. Meredith looked at her curiously.

Zelda looked over at the teacher. "I didn't know you had a child _let alone know you were married_." She muttered the last part.

He actually started to cough. "**What?! **What are you talking about?!"

She narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, come on! Any fool could see she looks exactly like you!"

"Hey! I don't look like a guy!" Meredith interrupted.

Zelda chuckled. "Well, of course not, Sweetie, I just meant-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, she does not look like me." He said, clearly starting to get irritated.

"Well, you're blind then, she's the spitting image of you . . . except for that red hair"

_'Red hair . . .' _

Zelda turned to Meredith. "Don't think you look like your dad, but in a girly way?" She chuckled.

"My dad . . . I don't know . . ." Meredith mumbled. _'My dad . . .?'_

"She is one of my students." He said sternly. "I am not married nor do I have any kids . . ." He trailed off.

Zelda sighed. "Whatever . . . This was a total waste of my time and I have important work to do." With that, she left, the click-clacking of her pumps, slowly fading.

"Yeah, right. What work?" He mumbled under his breath. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to the child. "Anyway, what was it you were saying?"

_'My dad . . .'_ Meredith broke out of her thoughts. "Uh . . . I was saying bye, 'cause my mom's here . . ."

He smiled. "That's great . . . Are you alright though? You seem a bit distracted."

"I'm good . . . but I hafta go now . . . Bye!" She waved to him, rushing out of the class.

Mr Hero glanced at the door.

_"She is the spitting image of you . . . except for that red hair."_

XxXxX

Malon tapped her foot impatiently as she waited for Meredith. _'I hope she didn't get lost!'_

"Mommy! Let's go!" Meredith said, suddenly appearing before her.

"It takes that long to say bye?!" Malon said incredulously.

Meredith shrugged and took her mother's hand, nearly dragging her out the door.

When they reached the car and on their way home, Meredith popped a question.

"Mommy . . ." She started uncertainly. "Where's . . . um . . . nevermind." She said, flatly.

Malon looked concernedly at her daughter. "What is it? Tell me." She urged.

"Where's . . . My Dad?" She asked, nervously.

Malon gulped. She knew this question would come someday, but she never really thought of how to answer it.

_"It's either me . . . or the baby."_

"He's . . . Well, not here." She said, silently praying that Meredith would be satisfied with this answer.

But, of course, she wasn't. "Where is he then? Why isn't he with us?"

Go figure. The Goddesses hated her. "Um . . . I don't know . . . he's just always busy, okay?!" Malon stammered, on the verge of tears.

"But, I've never seen him . . . why, mommy?" Meredith asked, unaware of how much her asking these questions were affecting Malon.

That was all she could handle. Tears brimmed around her eyes. "I just . . . I just don't know!" She said, her tone agitated.

This quieted Meredith's questions.

A silence passed between them.

Malon sighed. "Don't worry . . . you'll _probably _see him someday."

"Okay, mommy." Meredith said, not wanting to make her mother angry again.

"Hey, how's about we go get some coffee from Uncle Sheik?" Malon suggested, trying to lighten the mood.

Meredith giggled. "Mommy! I don't drink coffee! That's for old people!"

Malon raised a brow at the old comment. "So, I'm old then?"

"Yeah . . . but not as old as grandma." She giggled.

Malon chuckled. "That's my girl! So let me rephrase that. How's about we go get some coffee _and_ cake from Uncle Sheik?"

"Sound's great!" Meredith said, gleefully. Although . . . there was one more question that plagued her.

"Mommy . . . What's Dad's name?" She asked, unable to help herself.

Malon glanced at her daughter.

"Link. Link Hero."

**---**

**Ookay. A long wait, but I got it done, nonetheless. I'm just quite lazy and busy with tests . . . I've got all the hard, crappy subjects this semester . . . and easy, wonderful ones next. Anyway Oooh! Link is the teacher. Man, wasn't that just impossible to figure out?! Yep. Also, I _was_ going to make Zelda the principal, but seeing as how principals are usually(as far as I'm concerned...) old farts, therefor I made Miss Zelda a secretary! And she's the principal's daughter! Wow! Yeah, I was pretty pas creatif when I made the last names . . . whatever. Anyway, on another uber important note . . . me birthday's on the 19th! Yay!**

**Read, Enjoy and Review!**

**-Smashie**


	4. Chap 3: Tears, Laughter and Constipation

**To Meet Again**

_Chapter 3: Tears, Laughter and Constipation_

"Ah, Malon, back so soon?" Sheik asked over the counter. "And you bought Lil Merrie."

Malon forced a weak smile. "Yeah, It's been some rough day."

Sheik looked down at Meredith. "Aw, school not so fun?"

Meredith raised her brows. "What?! School is awesome!"

He tilted his head back up at Malon "_Aw, work not so fun_?" He teased.

She shook her head then turned to Meredith. "Hey, Mer, go grab a table while I order, okay?"

Getting the hint, Meredith nodded and walked off.

Sheik spoke when the she was out of earshot. "Okay, what ruined your Monday afternoon?" He asked, coming around the counter so he could be closer to her.

Malon sighed heavily. "Meredith . . . she asked me about . . . about _her father_."

His eyes widened. "And . . ."

"And, well, she asked where he is . . . and . . . why he's not with us . . ."

"What did you tell her?"

"I . . . told her he was always busy." She confessed, oddly ashamed.

Sheik frowned at her.

"Oh, don't look at me like that! What was I supposed to say, Sheik?!" She said, raising her voice an octave higher than it should've been. "What, Sheik?! That her so-called 'father' just left for no reason?! That he doesn't care about her?! He wanted her . . . to . . . to be dead?!"

Several moments of silence passed. Sheik dreaded what would come next.

"Why . . .?" Malon choked out in a raspy voice. He saw the hurt, anger, and confusion in her eyes, mixed with tears.

In an instant, Sheik pulled her close in a comforting hug. She sobbed into his chest, and quickly moistened his shirt.

"Why can't I get over him? Why does it still, after seven years, hurt so much?" She whispered between sobs.

Sheik said nothing, but held onto her tighter.

"Mommy?" Meredith whispered.

Upon hearing the young girl's voice, Malon broke away from Sheik and hastily wiped away her tears. "Meredith . . ."

Meredith's eyes were fixed on the floor "Are you sad 'cause I asked about Daddy? I'm sorry, Mommy, please don't cry . . . I promise I wont ask again!" She said desperately.

Malon smiled. This child was so bright, caring, and understanding. She deserved so much better than a lousy, no-show father and a broken mother.

"O-of course, I'm not mad at you for asking, Dithy!" Malon said, trying to sound convincing. "I'm sad, because . . . because, Sheik . . . he said . . . they ran out of my favourite coffee." She chuckled. "I know it's silly, I just really, **really** wanted it."

Meredith nodded as though she totally understood. "It's okay, mommy, there'll be more tomorrow. . ." She turned to Sheik. "You're a bad guy!"

Sheik acted offended. "Me?! What?!"

She put her hands on her hips. "You know my Mommy loves her coffee! And you still gave away her favourite!" She scolded.

His head hung low. "I know . . ." He lifted his head up. "But can I make it up to your mom by taking her out to dinner, let's say, Friday night?" A smile spread across his face.

Malon was taken aback. "You mean like a . . . date?"

Sheik smirked. "Sure, like a date!"

Meredith nodded her head. "Okay, I approve."

"So do I." Malon laughed, trying to forget her troubles. If Link didn't think or care about her, at least she could be assured that so many others did . . .

XxXxX

_'I wonder where Malon is . . .'_ Link thought, as the children started to come into his classroom.

He saw a familiar red-head walk in, as cheery as ever. He smiled as he watched the innocent, carefree children chatter and laugh.

When they all were seated around the big table, He spoke. "Morning, kids."

"Good Morning, Mr Hero!" They said in unison.

"All right! I'm going to take the attendance, then I've got a fun activity for you all to do!"

"Jessie?"  
"Here!"

"Alex?"  
"Here!"

As Mr Hero took attendance, Meredith's mind began to wander. _'Mommy seemed really upset about that coffee . . . could there be something else bothering her?'_

"Marie?"  
"Present!"

"David?"  
"I'm awake!"

"Meredith?"

_'I wonder if I'll ever see my Daddy . . . Mommy told me his name . . . Link . . . Something.'_

"Meredith?" He repeated.

"Huh? Oh! Here." She sheepishly said.

Mr Hero smiled and nodded. He soon finished the attendance and clapped his hands to get the children's attention. "Okay, kids, you like drawing and colouring?"

The children cheered. The teacher chuckled and continued. "Well, then, I have a treat for you! You guys are going to make a portrait of your family! Isn't that fun!?"

They cheered once more.

"All right, then! I've set up the supplies on our table, take what you need and draw a picture of your family!" He said, enthusiastically.

_'Oh, boy!'_ Meredith thought. _'This'll be fun!' _She grabbed what she needed and began to draw.

XxXxX

_'Wow . . . Sheik asked me out on a date . . .' _Malon thought, while on her lunch break._ 'I wonder if it's just a pity date or, if he actually **likes** me!' _She shook her head and sighed. _'I shouldn't take this too far. . . for all I know he could end up being like Link. No, I doubt Sheik is like that. He's a really sweet guy that always understands my problems.'_

"Hey, Lon!" Called a voice.

Malon grimaced. It was her gossipy friend/ co-worker, Ruto. "Hey, Ruto. . ."

Ruto smirked. "So, what's this I hear about a date with Coffee Boy?"

XxXxX

Link smiled as he watched the children draw.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't Mr Hero." Said an all too familiar voice behind him.

He closed his eyes and groaned. "Hello, Ms Sage."

She looked around at the kids quietly at work. "My, I didn't know you were so well children. Are you sure you don't have any of your own?"

His eyes flashed angrily. Zelda was **really** getting on his nerves. "I don't know! Don't you have anything better to do?!" He said in a harsh whisper.

Zelda rolled her eyes. "Touchy! You do know that I _could_ get you fired with a snap of my fingers."

Link sighed. "Er . . . I'm sorry?"

She smiled. "That's better . . . Now, I have something to ask you."

"Yeah, shoot." He said uninterestedly.

"Well . . ." She started.

Link cringed. He had a feeling he wasn't going to like this.

"I was wondering if you would do yourself the honour of taking me out to dinner on Friday night . . ." She said, winking at him.

He looked at her as if she'd grown a third head. He blinked once.

A moment of silence passed before he broke into a fit of laughter. She looked at him with wide eyes.

"What's so funny?!" She demanded.

The children stopped what they were doing and watched the commotion. His laughter soon died down, and the many pairs of widened eyes lost interest and averted somewhere else.

"You're **actually** serious?!" Link asked incredulously. "Why in the world would I want to do that?"

Zelda walked closer to him until they were just inches apart. "Because you know you want to . . ." She whispered in his ear.

Link was tempted to laugh again, but stopped himself. "Says who?" He asked as he backed away from her and went to his desk.

Ms Sage chuckled darkly. _"Your job_" She said and left his classroom. He sighed and rested his head on his hands.

_'Isn't that like illegal? Staff in the same school dating? Ugh . . . This is ridiculous! Maybe I should try to get transferred to another school . . . to get away from that witch!'_

"Um . . . Mr H?" Questioned a small voice. "You okay?"

He looked up to see the concerned face of Meredith. _'But then again . . .'_ "Of course! Just a little uh . . . tired."

She nodded her head, totally understanding. "Uh-huh, well, I just wanted to say . . . I'm done!"

"Really well let's see it . . ."

XxXxX

"Yeah . . . So what?" Malon said, irritated. _'Word spreads fast . . . wait I don't even remember telling anyone . . .?'_

Ruto smiled slyly. "Oh, nothing . . . Just interested, you know?"

Malon sighed _'It's too early for this . . . I haven't even finished lunch!_' "No, I don't know. Ruto, do you have anything important to say? 'Cause I'm kind of busy right now . . ."

"Doing what? Eating a fucking sandwich?! Come on, Lon! Tell me the truth, what did you do to him?" She barked.

Malon scoffed. She couldn't understand why Ruto was acting like this. _'Well, I guess she's just being her natural bitchy self, but . . .'_ "What do you mean what I did to him?!"

"Oh, come on, Malon." She said, a smirk beginning to crawl upon her face. "Do you really expect _me_ to believe that you got a date with him without some _persuasion_?"

Knowing she should be angry at such an odd conclusion, Malon let out a laugh. "You think I'm _really_ that desperate to go out with a guy?! Why are you being so ridiculous?"

Ruto examined her nails. "Well, as far as I know, no one's been able to get a date with him for a while . . . started to think he's . . . you know . . . gay."

Malon stared at her wide eyed. "You're an idiot, Ruto."

"And you're a single mom who's been moaning over losing Link for the past six years, living in that rut you call an apartment." She retorted.

It was then that Malon noticed a slight slur in the woman's words. "You know what, Ruto? You're just not even worth the time or effort." She said, turning around to resume eating.

"You're gonna . . . you're gonna listen to what I'm saying, Mal. You . . . you had Link, the perfect guy, no one could ever snag anyone even close to his perfection, and you go and lose him! Now Sheik comes along, of course not as great as Link, asks you out, you'll have a wonderful time, but your mind will be on Link, and you'll lose Sheik, too. Face it Mal, you're just unlucky when it comes to guys."

"And you're just smashed like a post-Halloween pumpkin." Malon shook her head. Listening to one second of Ruto's drunken nonsense killed about a million brain cells. Nothing she said made sense to Malon. "Ruto, I'll say this slowly. . . Get. Out. Of. My. Face."

Ruto skipped out of the office. "Mark my words Mally!"

Malon just sighed and held her head.

XxXxX

Meredith handed him the picture; it consisted of three figures.

"That looks great, Meredith." Mr H said. "Can you tell me about your family?"

"Uh-Huh." She agreed. She pointed to a figure with short red hair. "That's Grammy. She's lots of fun! She let's me do whatever I want when Mommy's not around!" Meredith giggled.

Next, she pointed to a figure with long flowing red hair and bright blue eyes. "That's Mommy. She's really nice and always understands my problems. I dunno why, but she seems kinda sad sometimes . . . but she's still the bestest!"

"Is that your father?" The teacher asked, pointing to man with blond hair and red eyes.

Meredith gave him an incredulous look before giggling again. "Of course not! That's Uncle Sheik! He's not really part of the family, but he's the greatest. Plus, he makes mommy happy." She suddenly frowned. "My father . . . I'm not really sure about who or where he is, mommy never really talks about him . . . but maybe he'll come back someday." She said in a small voice.

Link immediately regret his question. He then felt another surge of guilt, knowing that somewhere in Hyrule, there was a child without a father . . . because of him.

"It's an amazing picture, you're quite the artist, Meredith." He exclaimed.

Meredith's eyes immediately lit up. "You think so?! I really wanna be an artist when I grow up!"

He smiled warmly. "And I'm positive you will be someday."

XxXxX

The week quickly passed by, and before you knew it, it was Friday.

_BRING!_ The school bell rang.

"All right," Link said. "Congratulations on a successful first week of school, you've all been great."

Cheers erupted the room. "Settle down, kids. And remember that Monday after school are the Parent-Teacher conferences, I look forward to seeing your folks. Have a great weekend!"

The children filed out of the classroom saying their goodbyes to the teacher and their peers.

"Mommy!" Cried Meredith upon seeing Malon.

"Hey, Sunshine, how was school?" Malon asked as she took Meredith's hand and led her to the car.

"It was great, Mom! Oh, yeah! On Monday, there's Parent-Teacher Constipation, so you can meet Mr Hero!" She said, cheerily.

Malon laughed lightly. "I think you mean 'Conference'. And I look forward to meeting your teacher, you've said nothing but good about him."

"Yeah, he's the greatest.''

The rest of the ride home was silent.

XxXxX

"Mom, we're home!" Malon called out.

"Oh, how are my little darlings!" Marin crooned.

Meredith laughed and jumped into her grandmother's arms.

"Oh, hey, Mom," Malon started. "I need you to watch Meredith tonight, is that all right?"

"Why of course, Darling! But why?" Marin questioned.

Malon smiled widely. "Well, I have a date tonight . . . with Sheik."

Marin had a huge smile on her face. "REALLY?! That's great! You haven't a date in a while, and with Sheik! You couldn't ask for a better person, and hey, if you really hit it off tonight, maybe I'll be hearing wedding bells, and perhaps you'll bear a couple more grand kids."

"Moth-er!" Malon groaned.

Meredith laughed and Marin joined in.

"Great, you too have fun and I'm going to get ready." She said, rolling her eyes at the laughing pair.

_'Hmm . . . what to wear, what to wear . . .'_Malon thought, looking through her wardrobe. Finally, after a few minutes she dug out a simple, black, sleeveless dress.

She tried it on and was pleased with how it fit her figure. It hugged her curves in the right way and concealed the bit of post pregnancy belly she hadn't lost all of.

Once done examining how it looked on her, Malon took off the dress and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. She then blow-dried her hair and styled it in loose curls, redid her makeup, slipped on her dress and found a pair of black kitten heels. These seemingly simple and quick tasks took about two hours to perfect.

After all that, she looked at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. _'Not bad . . . but needs more . . .'_She went back into the bedroom and looked into her jewellery box. She found a silver chain with a black pendant on it and matching earrings. Malon put them on and went and gazed back into the mirror.

_'Perfect.'_ She grinned.

She went back out into the living room. "So, how do I look?"

"Incredibly Beautiful-- as always." Marin smiled warmly.

"Wow, Mommy!" Meredith exclaimed. "You look just like a supermodel-princess!"

"Thank you, Dithy." Malon smiled, kissing her forehead.

Just then, someone knocked on the apartment door. "That's probably Sheik." Malon said. "I'll be back around ten . . . stay out of trouble you two." She said sternly.

"We will." Marin and Meredith chorused.

Malon smirked and opened the door. It was Sheik, looking as dashing as always-- without the Coffee House apron.

"Hey, Malon." Sheik said.

"Hey, Sheik." Malon smiled.

"These are for you." He said, pulling out a bouquet of white roses from behind him.

She took them from him and placed them in a nearby vase.

Malon went back and pulled Sheik into a hug. "Thanks, they're beautiful!"

"Not nearly as you are." He said.

She pulled away from him and blushed profusely.

He chuckled. "Seriously, you look great tonight."

"So do you."

He smiled. "Shall we?" He said, holding his arm out for her.

She took his arm and walked out the door.

**---**

**Wow, it's been a while. Sorry about the hiatus . . . Just haven't really felt like writing, or had a lot of time, but it's all good now, I'm on Spring Break :) But seriously, I'm sorry! Hope you enjoyed this weird chapter and even if you didn't, leave a message :)**

**-Smashie**

**PS ... "Smashed as a post Halloween pumpkin" ha ha am I the only one that likes to smash things?**


	5. Chapter 4: The Dates

**To Meet Again**

_Chapter Four: The Dates_

Sheik and Malon walked toward his car. It was a Ferrari Spider.

"Nice car," Malon commented as many moments of silence passed. Well, it was certainly an exquisite car. "You could afford it even though you work at a coffee place?" She asked him playfully.

The red-eyed boy chuckled. "Amazing isn't it? Hah, of course it's not mine exactly . . . I borrowed it from a friend."

Malon tilted her head curiously. "Really? Why?"

Sheik winked. "Only the best for the best." He opened the door for her.

She blushed at his comment and got in.

He started the car and drove around, heading to the fancier part of town. He stopped at that fancy French restaurant-- Le Conard Fou.

"Sheik, how can we eat at a place like this?" Malon asked incredulously. Really, Malon made more than him by working at an office and still could never afford to eat at a place as fancy and horribly overpriced as this– not that she ever had a reason to, anyway. _'Hm . . . first date in like six or seven years . . . let's hope it's a good one. Still, can it even be considered a date? Just two friends going out to eat, that's all.'_

"It's simple," Started Sheik. "You pick up the utensils they provide, pick up the food, place it in your mouth, chew, then swallow." He snickered as he got out of the vehicle and looked at the redhead's bewildered expression.

Malon, too, got out. "Come on, Sheik, you know what I mean."

"What's with all the questions, Mally? I swear, I'm not involved in any illegal business!" Sheik said, putting his hands up.

She raised an eyebrow and folded her arms over her chest. "Sure . . ."

"Well," Sheik began as he locked the car. "RaceYouInside!" He exclaimed all at once and took off running.

Malon's jaw dropped. _'Can he __never__ act his age?' _Then, in the spirit of it, she, too, took off running as well as she could in heels and a dress, and quickly caught up with him.

The pair laughed as they both raced to the door and pushed each other trying to get through first. Because of all the glee she was experiencing, she didn't even notice or care about the gawking, snooty-looking onlookers.

Finally, they somehow squeezed through at the same time, almost falling. They both burst into fits of laughter, prompting the onlookers to sniff unapprovingly.

"Excuse me," Interrupted an impatient looking man garbed in an elegant white suit. "This is a place of maturity, elegance, honour and magnificent delicacies not a greasy burger joint for childish play. If you do not clean up your act, I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to leave."

They quickly regained composure. "My deepest apologies, kind sir. We didn't mean to behave in such an infantile manner. That being all in the past now, may I get a table for two?" Sheik said in a most mature voice.

Malon concealed her smile. _'Huh. I guess he can behave once in a while.'_

The man showed no emotion. "Reservation?"

"Uh . . ." Sheik said stupidly. "Er, no?"

'Mr. Impatient' snarled. "No reservation? Well, then you'll have to wait an hour or so."

"Uh . . ." He continued. "All right, then?"

The man just rolled his eyes and grumbled, before going back to work.

Malon dragged her stunned date outside. "Let's just go and do something else while we wait, okay?"

Sheik slightly flushed. "Er, sorry about that, Mal. I guess I didn't really stop and think to make reservations . . . heh."

She smirked. "It's fine, Sheik, I hope that snotty guy's shift is over by the time we come back."

He laughed. "Yeah . . . Hey, there's a nice park nearby, what do you say? Want to got for a stroll?"

"Of course, let's go!" Malon said, this time, she being the one to run off.

XxXxX

'_Aw, crap. What the Hell did I get myself into this time?' _Thought an anxious Link.

He tugged his collar, nervously as he waited for 'The Princess' to get ready for their date. _'Date'_ He involuntarily shuddered.

Miss Zelda had gotten her wish for a date with Link. _'Stupid Principal's daughter . . . I'd rather be dressed in a short green tunic and tights while battling a green skinned, wizard-thief that's threatening to take over the world! Uh . . . wherever that came from.' _

He sighed. _'I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this–'_

"Almost finished, _Hero_!" Zelda called out.

Link cringed at the way she said his name. Well, last name really. "Great." He said ruefully.

'_I don't want to do this. I don't want to do this. . .'_

His train of thought was interrupted when he saw her walk down the steps with her nose in the air.

'_She acts like royalty, yet she dresses like a pros–'_

"How do I look?" She beamed. She wore a deeply cut, violet-blue dress that stopped quite a bit above her knee. Dangerous-looking stilettos graced her feet. Her make-up was . . . well, overdone.

"Um . . . pretty?" He said, shrugging. _'Geez, I hope her dad doesn't show up, that would be kind of . . .awkward' _"Do you want to go now?"

"Yes, of course, wouldn't want to keep my Hero waiting to long. . ." She said flirtatiously.

He cringed a second time that night. "Right . . . I'd prefer it much more if you just called me Link."

"Of course, Linkie-Bear." Zelda giggled and latched herself to his arm.

'_Oh, for the love of–' _He sighed. _'Something tells me this is going to be one long night.' _

As the two headed out, Zelda started to chatter. Link managed to zone most of her out.

"Oh, yes! And I got these reservations at this really cool place– Le Conard Fou– I think it's Chinese or something?" She shrugged. She clung a little tighter to his arm, and the scent of her perfume burned his nose. "But first, we're going to take a romantic walk in a just fabulous park!"

'_Gross.'_

XxXxX

Sheik panted as he caught up with the red head. _'That girl can sure run!' _

"Are . . . You . . . going to . . . stop?" He said between breaths.

Malon soon came to a stop when they reached the park. "Heh heh, tired already?"

He stuck his tongue out at her and she rolled her eyes. "Real mature."

"Thank you." He replied as they began to walk through the park.

For the first couple of minutes they just walked, not knowing what to say.

"So, uh, . . . how's your mother?" Sheik asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Oh. She's good, complaining about getting old, but, good." She replied.

He chuckled. "Good, good."

"Yup. How are your folks?"

"They're also good."

"Good." She said. _'If I ever hear that word again, I'll . . . probably do nothing, but that's not the point! What to talk about?'_

"So . . . how's life?" She asked.

"Oh, you know, coffee."

". . . Right." Malon quirked up an eyebrow.

"Sorry. This is dumb and boring." Sheik said apologetically.

Malon smiled. "It's not that bad . . . let'_s_ just walk around some more."

"We already are."

"Shut up."

XxXxX

"Our table will be ready in about forty-five minutes, so let's hang at this park for a while." Zelda said, or really commanded.

"Yeah, okay." Link said uninterestedly.

"Why are you such downer, Linkie?" She said, pouting.

'_Gee, I don't know, I wonder if it has to do with the fact that I'm here AGAINST MY WILL?! GYAH!' _"I don't know. Probably born that way." He replied.

"Oh." She said blankly. She got a mischievous glint in her eyes. "Well, I'll make sure to change that. . ."

'_Oh, for the love of Nayru! What's __**that**__ supposed to mean?!' _"Right." Link started to back away, but she just inched closer.

"Uh . . . what're you— MYPGHH"

XxXxX

Malon and Sheik walked through the intricate gardens, occasionally admiring the flowers.

Suddenly, Malon thought she heard odd noises. _'What the heck?!' _"Sheik, do you hear something?"

"Uh . . . nope." He answered, shrugging.

"Must be just me then." Malon said gazing around. She frowned. _'What the . . .' _She saw a flash of gold around a tree nearby. "Wait, did you just see something– by that tree?!"

"Are you feeling well, Mal?" Sheik asked, half joking, half concerned.

She shrugged, and they kept walking, but she kept a sharp eye on the tree. She eyed it warily as the got closer to it. Sheik continued to look forward, not noticing her strange behaviour.

When they did pass by that tree, Malon craned her neck to see what was happening– she was sure there was something.

Her mouth dropped open, she didn't watch where she was going and almost bumped into a "pick up after your dog" sign.

"Malon, you okay? You look kind of pale . . ." Sheik said.

She nodded at him. "I-I'm fine. Let's uh, let's head back to the restaurant." She fumbled over her words.

"Okay . . . if you're sure . . ." He said unconvinced.

"Yes!" She snapped. Then, softened. "Sorry. . ."

Sheik smiled. "It's all right."

Malon sighed and tried to calm down over the sight she'd seen. _'It couldn't be . . . but . . . but . . . it was. I can't believe I, I saw him . . . the first time in six or seven years! Link! He's here! What do I do, what do I do?!' _She thought, furiously. _'Okay . . . got to calm down . . . what's he going to do? He seemed content with that blonde girl . . . actually she looks familiar . . . Ms. Sage! A secretary at Merrie's school! Okay . . .the best thing to probably do is pretend like it never happened. But . . . he saw me, I know that! What if he tries to find me?! Is that bad thing though?' _She mentally groaned.

Malon looked up at Sheik, who in return, smiled at her. She also smiled. _'If anything ever happens, at least I know Sheik will be there.'_

XxXxX

'_SWEET SAINTS PRESERVE ME!' _Link pushed Zelda off him. "What the Hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Me?! You're the one pushing me!" Zelda retorted.

"Don't you dare touch me or come close to me!" He said menacingly at her. _'I can't believe it! Malon?! I saw her . . . she saw me . . . Oh, Goddesses, she must hate me even more now! I've waited so long to find her and explain that— Oh, Din . . . I've ruined everything now! Where did she go?! Who was that guy?! Ugh!' _

"What's wrong, Link?" Zelda asked, actually using his name!

"What's wrong, you ask?" He said bitterly. "EVERYTHING, that's what!"

"Well," She said in a playful tone. "I'll bet it's nothing _I _can't fix. . ."

"What if you're part of the problem?" He muttered under his breath.

"Oh, come on, cheer up, Babe! We still have a date to continue . . . _and maybe some other stuff_" She giggled.

"I'll only stay if you promise you wont do . . . anything like . . . that again." He said crossly.

The petite girl sighed (quite dramatically, actually) "Fine, _Hero_" She said in that sugar coated voice of hers.

Link sighed too. _'You win some, you lose some.'_

"Come on! I'm ready for some Italian food!" She said, dragging his hand along with her.

XxXxX

"Mal, what's wrong?" Sheik asked, once seated at the restaurant. She's seemed dazed and upset ever since they'd returned to Le Conard Fou.

"It's nothing, don't worry about it." Malon said meekly.

"Oh come on, you and I know that I don't believe that!" He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry, Sheik . . . its just that . . . ah well, I don't know." She said. She looked at him thoughtfully. "You know . . . this is the first date I've been on in a while . . . actually a few years." She blushed.

Sheik smiled. "Yeah, same here."

"I guess . . . it's just, kind of weird, I guess." She said, half lying. "I haven't really dated anyone since . . ." Her voice trailed off.

He patted her hand from across the table.

She smiled. Then frowned and quickly held the menu up, covering her face. _'Oh please! Why do the Goddesses hate me so much! Why is __**he here too! **__I don't see him for years, then in one day I can't stop seeing him . . . I hope he didn't see me this time.'_

"What're you doing?" Sheik said, eyebrow raised.

"Nothing." She said quickly. "Do you have any idea what to order? 'Cause I sure don't!"

"I don't know . . . why is this menu in French?." He replied.

"You're waiter shall arrive soon" A snooty voice said to the table beside theirs.

'_Crap of all crap! He's right there! Ugh!'_ Malon thought worriedly.

"Are you two ready to order?" Another snobbish waiter drawled.

"Yeah," Sheik said. They both ordered their food and the waiter left.

"Man, what a grouch that guy is." Malon commented.

Sheik laughed "What's up his ass?" Malon also laughed.

XxXxX

'_Humph . . . now it feels like I can hear her laugh.' _A certain blonde man thought. He glanced at Zelda, who had just figured out the place wasn't Chinese or Italian.

"Must be Mexican then." She said idly.

'_That girl will kill me yet!'_ He groaned.

'_Let's see who else is around here . . . hm . . . guy with hair sticking out of his ears, very attractive . . . old lady with nose so high up, she'll drown when it rains, even more attractive . . . dude with red eyes . . . Malon . . . kid with a bowl cut . . . guy with— wait, what?!'_ He looked to his right again and surely, there was Malon.

'_She looks as hot as ever.' _He thought. _'— wait, there's more important things to think about. Does she see me? Who is that dude with the red eyes. Should I get her attention . . . hm . . .' _Link looked at the cutlery wrapped in the napkin. _'What if I "Accidentally" throw . . . "oops"'_ before he had a second chance to think about his plan, the fork went whizzing away. _'Crap, this wasn't a good idea.'_

"Linkie, aren't you going to get that?" Zelda questioned.

"Ah, yes, of course." Link stammered. He stumbled and slowly went over to the table.

XxXxX

'_Oh Din, Oh Din, Oh Din, he's coming!'_

XxXxX

'_Oh Farore, I'm getting closer! I need courage!'_

He finally reached the table, which was about six steps away. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. He noticed that Malon had a look of shock painted on her face.

"Uh . . ." The red-eyed man spoke. "Do you need something . . .?"

Link mumbled some words. "Fork . . . fell . . . your . . .table."

"Excuse me?" He asked.

Link laughed nervously and cleared his throat. "Sorry . . . I, uh, sort of dropped my fork and it landed under your table."

The other man chuckled. "Happens to me all the time."

"Heh. Yeah." He slowly bent down and locked eyes with Malon.

XxXxX

'_I think I'm going to cry.' _Malon swallowed a lump in her throat when Link bent down and picked up his fork, his gaze never shattering.

"Sorry about the interruption." Link said.

Sheik laughed. "No problem, it's fun to piss off the snot heads here, eh?"

Link laughed too. "Yeah, what cheery people they are."

Sheik held out his hand. "I'm Sheik, by the way"

Link seemed hesitant to shake it, but after a few moments he did. "Nice to meet you, Sheik, I'm . . . Hero."

'_I can't believe he said that!' _Malon almost felt like laughing, but then realized the seriousness if the situation.

Sheik's lips curled into a smirk. "That's an original name."

"Yep."

Awkward Silence.

XxXxX

'_Okay, so I met the Sheik dude . . . seems like an okay fellow, but what about Malon? Do I say something? Well, I kind of have to . . .' _

"Hi." He said turning to the redhead.

She looked up at him. Fury in her eyes. "I hate you." was written all over her face.

"I'm Malon, nice to meet you, _Hero_." She spat that last word.

"Yeah . . . likewise." He hesitantly held his hand out for her to shake.

XxXxX

'_Uh . . . should I shake it?' _Malon too, hesitantly took his hand. She felt an odd tingle in her hand. _'No, can't be feeling these things . . . Link is an awful person . . . I have Sheik.'_ She briefly let go of his hand.

"I should get back." He whispered.

"Yeah, see you 'round, Hero." Sheik said, laughing mirthfully, completely unaware that this horrid man had shattered the heart of the girl he loved.

The rest of the night went by uneventfully. Malon did not see Link again and neither did he see her. _'I hope I never see his damned face again.'_

Sheik quietly drove Malon home, an odd twinkle in his eye. They reached her floor.

Malon smiled at him. "Thanks, Sheik . . . for tonight– for everything."

He grinned. "It was my pleasure, Mal . . ."

They looked around awkwardly. "Well, see you tomorrow, I guess." She turned around and slid her key into the lock, before Sheik spoke again.

"Wait, Malon." He said.

Malon turned around confused and he took the moment to kiss her. Slowly he broke away. She leaned in and kissed him back.

When they pulled away, they were both speechless.

"Uh . . . I, um . . ." Malon mumbled.

"Er . . . I know this is kind of odd, but . . . Mal, will you . . . uh . . . will you be my girlfriend?" Sheik said, nervously. (Understatement of the year.) _'Crap I screwed that up! I sounded like a damn teenager! Arg!' _

She looked at him for a moment. _'Link . . . he's . . . we're not together anymore . . . I really should move on. . .' _She kissed him once more before saying "Yes."

Sheik's eyes lit up. "Great!" He leaned closer to her face and delicately kissed her. They stayed that way for a few moments. "I should go now . . ." He said.

"Yeah, bye . . ." Malon said.

He turned on his heel and walked to the exit, his eyes never dimming. _'Yay!'_

XxXxX

"Thanks for the great night, Linkie." Zelda crooned.

Link just grunted.

"Why don't you come in for a while?" She asked seductively.

'_Note to self: barf as soon as I get out of here.'_

"No, I've got to go. Bye." And with that, he left.

XxXxX

When he'd somehow made it home alive, Link groaned. "Today completely, and utterly sucked! Except for seeing Malon . . . but she hates me!" He let out a yell.

He flopped onto his bed, and fell into an angry sleep.

XxXxX

'_I'm Sheik's girlfriend! I can't believe it. Wow!_' Malon grinned so much, her mouth hurt!

She fell asleep to happy thoughts of Sheik and completely forgot about the encounter with Link. Almost.

XxXxX

Back at Sheik's house, Sheik was having a pleasant dream about cookies. _'Yes, that's it cookies . . . fly into my mouth . . . I AM YOUR RULER!'_

**---**

**WOOHOO! Chapter Four! It's a miracle! Did anyone find this chapter funny? Honestly it was supposed to be serious . . . but I can't keep that up for long! ALSO, quite recently I discovered something quite HILARIOUS in Ocarina of Time (n64 version) I'm not sure if this works in all the versions but, whatever. When you get to the part of the game to battle Ganondorf (his normal form) instead of using that sword to hit back the lightening bolts . . . you can use . . . a . . . DRUMROLL . . . EMPTY BOTTLE! I SWEAR, I'M NOT JOKING!**

**HA.**

**Until Next Time, **

**Smashie~**


	6. Chapter 5: Truth Unveiled

**To Meet Again**

_Chapter Five: Truth unveiled_

"_Well, Molly, It's seven o' clock and ten degrees– eight by the water. We have a high today of about twelve. Don'tcha miss them summa days?"_

"_Please don't sing, Fred. Sure, it's getting a bit cooler now that October's rollin' 'round, but hey, it's the best time to snuggle up with your—"_

Yawning, Malon turned off the radio-alarm clock._ 'Monday mornings, what a pain.' _But then she sighed dreamily. _'Then again, I will see Sheik . . .' _

"Mommy, mommy!" A young voice shook her out of her thoughts_._

"Hey, you! Good morning," She picked Meredith up and set her beside her. Malon looked her up and down. "Ready for another day of school?"

The little girl nodded vigorously. "Yup, I got ready all by myself!"

She smiled and ran a hand through Meredith's tangled hair. "I see. My baby's growing up so fast . . ."

Meredith made a face. "I'm not a baby."

"I know. Now go get some breakfast, Sweetie. I'll be ready soon."

"Okay."

With that, she left. Malon sighed and got up for another day.

XxXxX

"All right, Meredith, this is your stop." Malon said, slowing to a stop at the school.

"'Kay, Mom! See you later!" Meredith nearly jumped out of the car, when Malon stopped her.

"Hey,hey, what's the rush?" She pouted. "Can't even give your old mommy a hug?"

"Sorry mom!" She hugged her mother and kissed her cheek. "Don't forget; tonight's the . . . the . . con thingy!" Meredith added before finally leaving.

'_Tonight. . . gotta remember that!' _Malon thought before heading to get some caffeine and some Sheik. (Decipher that as you please)

XxXxX

Sheik leaned on his elbows on the counter and sighed. Only nine in the morning and he was dead tired. "Stupid Mondays" He grumbled to himself. "If another customer comes through that door, I'll blow my top!" He thought for a moment. "Hmm 'blow my top'. . . what a stupid expression!"

"Succumbed to talking to yourself, eh, Sheik?" A voice teased. Malon.

Sheik gazed up and smiled. "Yeah . . . it's the constant caffeination. . . it'll do that to you."

Malon propped up on her elbows leaned in to his face. "Better stick to decaf then . . .if you ever want another person besides yourself talk to you."

He smirked. "Just talk?"

She lightly kissed him before returning to her regular position. "Well, I'll have my regular order please."

"Right away, m'am" He saluted and set off to grind some beans.

Malon laughed and moments later her coffee arrived. She looked at her watch and frowned. "Hm . . . I have to leave now." She smirked then added, "Or else my boss will 'blow his top'"

Sheik laughed and stole a quick kiss. "See you around, Mal."

She nodded then left.'_Hm . . . something just doesn't feel right . . . I don't know what it is, but it's a weird feeling . . . almost like what I'm doing is . . . wrong? But what am I doing?' _She shook her head as the large building she worked in got closer. _'I should really stop thinking so much . . . or I'll end up as crazy as Ruto.' _She shuddered at that thought.

XxXxX

Link sat sighing at his desk. He looked at his watch. _'Five . . . four . . . three . . . two . . .'_

"Hey, Hero. . ." A feminine voice drawled close to his ear.

"Uh. . . h-hi, Zelda." He stammered, not quite looking forward to the girl's daily bullshit.

"Did you have a good time on Friday?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck.

" . . ." Link stared blankly into space._'Define good.' _". . . Sure."

She spun him around to face her and put her hands on her hips. "Why are you always so . . . so rude?! I've been nothing but nice and even let you go on a date with me!"

He gave her a long look. "Really? Well, you kind of forced and threatened me for the date. And honestly . . . I just don't really like you." He instantly regretted the last bit; what if she pulled the 'daddy' card?

"Hey, show some respect, you jerk!" Zelda exclaimed angrily. "If you're not nicer, I'll make sure Daddy fires your sorry ass."

Link felt his eye twitch. "You know what, _Princess_? Go ahead. See if I care." Inside, he really did care.

She let out an angry growl. "You are, like, so lucky that I'm nice and will not fire you _this time._"

They had a glaring contest until the bell rang and she left in an angry huff.

"Geez." He muttered to himself and let his thoughts wander off to a certain fiery redhead. _'Man if I had even the tiniest smidgen of a chance left with her, I totally blew it . . . I wonder if that creepy red eyed punk was her boyfriend? Eh . . . I have a class to teach right now . . . I shall ponder this thought later.' _

One by one, the tiny children filed into the classroom. The young teacher smiled when he saw Meredith come in. He really enjoyed her company. _'Er . . . That doesn't make me a pedophile . . . right?' _Actually, she kind of reminded him of _someone. _

"Okay class, so I hope you had a grr-eat weekend!" he paused as cheers erupted. "But now it's time to settle down for another week of school!" Again, he paused, but this time for a series of groans.

"All right, all right, settle down." Link said. "I hoped you remembered that this evening, the conference takes place." The children nodded knowingly.

"Good. So what we should do, is make a portfolio of the things we've done so far. I'll begin by handing back your family portraits. And I'll also be able to do attendance." He took a stack of papers off his desk and began passing them out.

He stopped and frowned when he got to Meredith's. The blonde-haired man look at it the man in the picture closely. He had golden blonde hair and deep red eyes. _"That's Uncle Sheik,"_ Meredith's voice ran through his mind. He quickly handed it back to her and moved on.

'_He couldn't be . . . yet, he is? That's the same guy I met with Malon! I wonder if Meredith's mom could be . . .' _Link shook his head. _'I'll just have to wait and see.'_

XxXxX

"Heeeey, Mally, my pally!" Drawled a familiar voice.

'_Ruto' _Malon rubbed her temples. _'Oh, Sweet Triforce . . . will she never leave me alone?' _

Ruto shimmied towards Malon. "So, I heard you and Sheik hit it off" She winked.

The red haired woman's eye twitched. "Where in Din's name do you keep hearing these things?!"

Ruto crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes. "I . . . have my sources– don't change the subject!"

'_Stalker?' _Malon sighed. "Whatever. Anyway, you're right . . . Sheik and I are a couple now."

Ruto pouted. "But I planned on putting my moves on him . . . ah well, I suppose there's other fish in the sea."

"Right . . ."

"So, I suppose you're all over Link now, huh?"

Malon's mind leapt to Friday night, her encounter with Link. She remembered all the fury that burned within her.

"Yes." She said defiantly, and almost convinced herself.

Ruto squealed. "Ooh! Well, I guess that leaves him available!"

"Ruto!" Malon exclaimed.

She laughed. "Calm down, Mally, It's not like I'll ever find him! And I know you still l-o-v-e him."

Malon glowered at her.

"Okay, okay, I'm leaving, sheesh!"

She sighed when Ruto left. _'I hope I never 'find' him again.' _She thought. But did she really mean it? _'Who am I kidding? I still–'_

Suddenly the phone rang. "Hello?" Malon answered.

Sheik spoke. "Hey, Mal! Was just thinking about you so I thought I'd call . . . I'm not disturbing anything, am I?"

Malon chuckled. "No, it's fine, though, you should have called about five minutes earlier– it was Ruto's ranting time."

"You mean that creepy stalker girl?"

"Ha, ha, yeah."

"So how've you been?"

"Oh, you know, same as usual . . ."

XxXxX

When he'd hung up the phone, Sheik watched as a familiar, yet frazzled young man walked into the shop.

"Hero, buddy, what've you been up to?" He asked.

Link, well, 'Hero', gazed at him nervously. _'Ah, geez. . . did Malon tell him who I really am?!'_

But Sheik only gazed at him cheerfully.

'_Well, probably not . . . he's still calling me 'Hero' . . .' _Link mentally shuddered _'That just reminds me of Zelda.' _

"Ah, hey there, Sheik." Link said. _'It's not like I could've told my name was Link . . . for one thing, Malon's probably told him all about me . . . and I thought maybe she'd think I'm someone else . . . but that obviously didn't work . . .'_

"You seem stressed, what's buggin' ya?"

Link shrugged. "It's a teacher's life, one stress after another . . . I'm glad I'm just a kindergarten teacher, I only teach in the morning. Actually, I've just finished, so I thought I'd get some coffee."

Sheik started to laugh. "You?! You . . . teach . . . ha, ha . . . _Kindergarten_?!"

He blinked. _'What does Malon see in this guy?' _"Er . . . yeah, why?"

The laughing man quickly composed himself. "Sorry, I guess this is what Mal means when she says that my non-politeness offends people,"

'_Mal . . . I used to call her that.'_

"Heh, anyway, I just meant that you seem a bit young to be a teacher, and kindergarten . . . I've never heard of a dude that teaches kindergarten."

"Too young? I'm probably older than you by, what, two years? Besides, Teacher courses aren't that long, especially kindergarten. And . . . I just like working with children."

Sheik coughed the word 'pedophile'

Link raised an eyebrow.

"So you work at the school, huh?"

"Yes."

"You know, I'm pretty sure Malon's got a kid that goes there."

Link was interested now. "You don't say . . ."

XxXxX

After he left The Coffee Shop, Link was even more dazed than before. _'She–Malon– Meredith– mother– my– my–' _He took a deep breath. This wasn't good. Not good at all!

He feared what would happen at the conference because– because . . .

"Meredith is my daughter."

'_Well, that answers a lot of questions. Crap.' _

XxXxX

"Here it is, mommy! My classroom!" Meredith said, beaming at her mother.

Malon smiled. "It's great, Dithy! Want to show me the work you've done?"

"Yeah, over here, my desk." She said, pulling Malon toward a nearby desk.

On it was a bright green construction paper-folder. 'Meredith' written on it in bold pink letters.

Malon opened it to reveal various pieces of great artwork, spelling tests, and worksheets. She even saw a composition.

Intrigued, She pulled it out. The title was 'Something Special' Sure, it was full of spelling and grammatical errors, but that wasn't what stood out to her.

_i think that something special everbody shud have is a daddy. daddys are awsum. they let you do _

_things that mommys dont. they take you to fun places like sports games and do fun stuff. my _

_daddy is always bizy. I don't relly see my daddy but i no hes there and wants to do stuff with me. I hope one day i get to see him and we'll have fun like all my other frends do and tak about all _

_the time. sumtimes i wunder what its like to have a mommy and daddy._

Tears began to well up in Malon's eyes. She quickly blinked them away. "Dithy . . . do you really feel this way?"

Meredith shrugged uncomfortably. "I dunno, sometimes I wonder, but that doesn't mean I don't love you, mommy."

Malon smiled weakly. "I love you too, Hun. . . now lets go look at the other things and meet your teacher.

XxXxX

'_Oh man, oh man, oh man, she's going to come here any minute . . . what do I do?!' _A certain teacher thought frantically. He'd successfully been able to avoid Malon, but it was inevitable that she'd see him soon, as he was the teacher.

Most of the crowd had dwindled because they'd come earlier.

'_Same old Malon, arriving late . . .' _

He sat at his desk, a book in front of his face, pretending to read, when really, any moment now he'd have an anxiety attack.

"Hey, Mr H!" A voice exclaimed. Meredith.

Another voice chuckled. Link gulped . . .he was in for it now

"So, you're the famous 'Mr H' that my daughter never stops talking about." Malon said.

Link chuckled from behind the book.

"Not a man of many words, are you?" Malon joked.

He sighed. He couldn't keep this up any longer.

Link lowered the book from his face and looked down. _'I'm in for it now.' _

"Yeah, I'm Mr Hero."

**---**

**Woo, the long awaited chapta five! kind of short and fillerish but, this is just the rising action :D OoOoh climax! What shall happen next? Will Malon:**

**A)leap into his arms and forgive him**

**B)Slap him in the face with a rubber chicken**

**C)Die**

**D)None of the above**

**Hehe, what do you think? :)**


	7. Chapter 6: A Chance Meeting

**To Meet Again**

_Chapter Six: A Chance Meeting_

Up until she'd seen _him_ again, Malon had been having an enjoyable time at Meredith's school; it seemed she was quite the model student.

Malon was a tad bit bothered that she'd just realized now how much her daughter wanted to have a father figure in her life. _'I get how she feels . . . I grew up for most of my life without Dad, but . . . it's different because he died. It's different because Meredith still has a father, and she's never even met him . . . ' _

Through the course of the tour Meredith gave Malon, she'd encountered one of the secretaries, Zelda, who of course through her a dirty look.

But what she saw next, made the other events seem like nothing. _'Twice in less than a week? The Goddesses must truly hate me!'_

"Yeah, I'm Mr. Hero." He said, almost miserably.

'_Well, he should be miserable.'_ What was she supposed to say? Malon leaned down to Meredith and handed her a couple of rupees. "Go take this and buy something from the machine nearby, okay Meredith?"

The little girl beamed, completely oblivious to the situation and took the money, leaving abruptly.

Link pulled his collar nervously. "So, uh, cool weather we've been having lately, huh?"

"Shut up, Link!" Malon exclaimed. "Or should I say _Hero_?!"

"Malon, listen–" He began.

"No, Link, _you_ listen," Malon cut in. "What the Hell is your problem? What do you want?! You left me for so many years, than when I've finally picked up the pieces of my life, you butt right back in?!" She took a deep breath. "Why are you doing this to me?"

Link looked even guiltier at her words. "Would you believe me if I said this was just a coincidence?"

"No." She said bluntly.

"I don't want anything from you– except perhaps to make an amends? Please Malon, I never wanted to hurt you or leave you–"

"But you did, you slimy son of a bitch!" She said in a strangled whisper. _'You know what would be useful right about now? A rubber chicken to slap him with! ARGH!' _"And make amends?! You can just forget about that!"

"But . . . why?" Link asked dumbly. He'd never seen Malon so angry before. _'She's always been such a sweet person . . . what the Hell was I on all those years ago?! __**I **__don't even understand why I did what I did!'_

Malon almost laughed. "You're kidding me right? You're so funny, Link. Remember that hilarious thing you said to me that day? 'It's me or the baby,' Ha, you make my sides hurt."

Link stood up now, getting a little frustrated. "All right, I guess I shouldn't expect you to forgive me . . . _now–_"

"– Ever." Malon cut in.

"Er . . . okay, but you can't expect me to not do anything about Meredith, since I am her father."

Malon snorted. "Some father you turned out to be."

Ignoring her, he continued. "You don't know this, but I **did **try to find you . . . you were gone, I wanted to apologize, believe me, Mal, I did. I was young, going through stupid things, doing even stupider things,"

He took a step closer to the woman, who in return stepped back. "I was a big– huge, enormous jerk, okay? I admit that, so . . . please? Please, Malon . . . let me spend time with Meredith– she doesn't need to know I'm her dad, I just . . . just . . . For these past couple of years, all I really wanted was to find whatever was left of my blood . . . my . . . our child . . . so I . . ." He lowered his head.

Malon was surprised. She didn't know Link could be so . . . emotional. Sighing, she said. "I have no right to keep a father from his child– as much of an ass as he is. Just don't tell her . . . too much. And don't think you're forgiven or anything, I still hate you."

Link bit his lip. That hurt more than anything. "Well, thanks, Mal– for everything."

"Don't thank me, thank the law." She said bitterly.

"Oh, right, bye I guess." Link said.

"Whatever." She muttered, exiting the classroom.

"Er, but wait a sec." He said, stopping her. She turned around looking helpless and tired.

"What now, Link?"

Link really felt bad for kind of forcing her to agree, but what was he to do? "I just want you to know that . . . I still do . . . and never stopped loving you."

"I'm sure." Was all Malon said before leaving.

Link raised an eyebrow. _'Gee, what's up her bu– oh, yeah . . . I __**really**__ messed up.' _He grew a determined look on his face."But, I will win her yet." He murmured.

XxXxX

Malon angrily stormed out of the classroom, grabbed Meredith's hand wordlessly, and left the building, heading home. But there was a certain lightness to her mood.

"_. . . Never stopped loving you."_

Meredith, sensing her mother's bad mood, kept quiet, but her curiosity was getting the best of her. "Mommy . . . what's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong! Why would you ask?!" She snapped at her.

"No reason!" Meredith squeaked.

Malon sighed. "Sorry about that . . . but, hey, I've got something to ask you . . . Do you _really_ like Mr. Hero a lot?" Malon prayed the answer would be no, because if Meredith didn't like him that much, who's to say she must be with him?

Of course, her hopes were crushed when Meredith's reply was "Yeah, Mommy! I like him lots and lots! Almost as much as you!"

'_Well, at least it's only "almost"' _Malon gave the child a small smile. "So, would you say you're friends?"

"Oh, yes, mommy! Mr. H is very nice to me, he's my favourite teacher."

Malon quirked an eyebrow. _'He's her only teacher . . .' _"You know, friends like to spend time and play together– outside of school." She was trying very hard to put what she was saying in terms that the little girl would understand. "So, er . . . I was wondering if perhaps, you'd want to uh . . . play with Li– er, Mr. Hero? Maybe when I'm busy or something . . ."

Meredith beamed and her eyes shone. "Really, mommy?!"

"Yes . . ."

"Yes, yes, yes!" She squealed. "Thank you so much, mommy!"

'_Don't thank me . . .' _

"You're the bestest mommy in the unicorn!"

Malon couldn't help but laugh at the 'unicorn' bit. "I think you mean 'universe'"

XxXxX

'_Holy crap. Holy freakin' crap.' _That's basically all that ran through Link's mind throughout the whole evening.

After everyone was gone, Link went through his files and found the 'L' section of students. He searched it and found: Lon, Meredith.

He shook his head out of stupidity. _'I probably should've figured it out by her last name . . .' _He read it and jotted down some of the information, including her phone number and address. His eyes boring a hole at, where it said, Parent/Guardian: Malon Lon.

'_I'm a real idiot.'_

Sighing, he put the file away. He looked at the scrap of paper in his hand. _'Never know when I'll need this info . . . heh, I feel a bit like a stalker . . .' _He quickly shook his head. _'But I'm not! This is completely normal. Yes.' _

Link packed up his things and began the drive home. On the way, he saw The Coffee House nearing. _'Well, I probably wont sleep tonight anyway, so might as well get some coffee.' _Truths be told, Link had a bit of an addiction to the stuff. _'What can I say? It's a teacher's curse.'_

He parked his car and headed into the shop. _'I wonder if this is a good idea . . . going into this exact . . . coffee . . . place . . . huh.' _He saw Sheik wave at him. _'What? Does this guy live here or something? I can't just leave now . . .' _

"Er, Hey there . . . Sheik." Link stammered.

"Heya, Hero, old pal. Back again so soon?" Sheik said.

"Heh, yeah . . . it's an addiction." He joked lightly.

Sheik chuckled. "There we go, now you're starting to loosen up, I mean, you're so uptight sometimes, man. Live a little, hm?"

Link's eye twitched. _'Gee, I wonder where "living a little" has gotten me today.'_ "Ha . . . maybe you're right."

Sheik smirked. "Well then, hold up a sec while I grind some beans, yeah?"

"Ah . . . okay."

"Gee whiz, stop acting so uncomfortable!" He exclaimed and began to make some coffee.

Link sighed and rubbed his temples. _'That guy __**seriously**__ pisses me off. What the Hell does she see in him?!' _

Suddenly, he heard a feminine gasp from behind him. "Well, well, well . . . who do we have here?"

'_That voice . . . it couldn't be . . . please tell me it's not . . . ' _He turned around. His eyes widened at whom he saw. _'Ah, gee whiz.' _

XxXxX

"C-A-T spells . . . ?"

"That's way to easy, Grams, its 'cat'" Meredith said giggling.

"Ah, that's my smart little girl!" Marin said proudly. She leaned into the young girl's ear. "And don't tell your mother . . . but, I've got some chocolates in my purse, just for you!"

"Yeah, Gram! You're the best!" Meredith exclaimed.

"I heard that." Malon said, glancing at the two from her book. "Meredith, no candy before bed, or you'll never sleep."

"Aw, mom!" Meredith and Marin simultaneously whined.

"Speaking of bed," She continued, ignoring their whining. "It's about time for you to skedaddle, kid."

"But, mommy–"

"No buts, just go!" Malon nearly yelled, causing the child to quickly scamper out of the living room.

Marin looked at her daughter worriedly. Why was she so angry today? She'd observed that Malon had seemed a bit upset since coming from the school.

"Is . . . something the matter, dear?" She asked.

"Mom– I didn't mean to yell at her– it's just that– ugh . . ." Malon propped her head in her hands.

Marin took a seat next to the frazzled woman.

"What's bothering you, child? Tell me, I am your mother . . . perhaps I can help?" She said, trying to comfort her.

"Mom . . . what if I told you . . . what if I said . . . that . . . that . . ." Malon looked up at her mother, close to tears.

"Take your time, love" Marin was deeply concerned now. "Tell me Malon, what is the cause of this distress?"

"Mom . . . _he's_ back!" She said angrily.

"Oh, my . . ."

"And he's going to ruin my life . . . again. . ." She moaned.

"Well, now . . . I wouldn't say that having Meredith around is so horrible, is it?" Marin retorted.

Malon widened her eyes. "Well, no, but–"

"And last time I checked, 'It takes two to tango' so really, is it _all his fault_?" She continued.

"Moth-er! Whose side are you on?!" She said, exasperatedly.

"I'm just saying! Did you ever stop and try to hear him out? Explain his actions?"

Malon's eyes were downcast. "Well, no, but . . . but he should have known better than to just– just leave me by myself when I needed him the most!"

"Well, he did try to come back . . ."

"No! But that's not the point! He shouldn't have just left saying 'Me or the kid' or whatever, in the first place!"

"I'm not trying to justify his actions, but–"

"Then don't! Please mom, just don't." Malon sighed. "He . . . _Link _. . . is Meredith's teacher . . . and he made me agree to let him talk to her– outside of class. Do you think I made the right decision?"

"Well, of course he should be allowed to talk to his own child! And Meredith deserves to know her father. Perhaps be wary of him though, so he doesn't try anything . . . although, I have to say . . . I've never truly believed that he's a bad person."

"I . . ." Malon started, quietly. "I guess a part of me always wanted him to come back and make everything better, but now that he's actually back . . . I feel this– this rage toward him . . . like I haven't truly forgiven him yet. I want to . . . but I just don't know how."

"I understand, dear." Marin said, patting her back "in time you'll figure out what you must do."

Malon rested her head on Marin's shoulder. "I hope so . . ."

XxXxX

"Uh . . ." Link was at a loss for words. _'They must really hate me up there.' _

She leaned in closer to him. "Well, if it isn't Mr. Link Hero,"

'_Of all the people I could meet up with from my . . . past, it had to be __**her**__?! The biggest-mouthed slut in Hyrule?!'_

She giggled and kept walking toward him. "I haven't seen you in, what, six years? Heh . . . when you got up and left poor old Mally after getting her pregnant? Tsk tsk, shame on you . . . though you'd be the last person I'd expect to do such a thing . . . the goody-two shoed Link."

He gave her a hard look. "What do you want from me?"

"Oh, nothing, I just–"

"Oi, Hero, your coffee's done!" Sheik cut in. He noticed the woman standing with Link and made a face. "Oh . . . it's you . . . that really creepy girl . . . what's-her-face."

She glared at him and turned her attention back to Link, who was getting more nervous by the minute. "So anyway . . ." She started, but trailed off, as if trying to remember his name.

'_Please don't say Link. Please don't say Link . . .' _He silently prayed.

"Oi, lady! Quit pestering my buddy, Hero, eh?" Sheik said. It seemed to Link that Sheik didn't quite enjoy this woman's company.

'_Well, who would, anyway?' _

She laughed. "'Hero'? That's a good one. I'm quite sure you know that the last thing _he _is, is a hero!"

Sheik turned to Link. "Hey, Hero, do you know her?"

He paled. "Well, I . . . I–" He looked at his watch. "Oh! Look at the time, I have to go . . . uh teacher stuff."

"Hey, wait! You–" But before Sheik could finish, Link had made his escape through the door. ". . . Forgot your coffee . . ." He looked at the now smirking woman. "Why are you smiling, Ruto? You just scared off my customer."

"Well, I'm a _little _confused. I mean . . . why would you be hanging out with him anyway?" She inquired.

"What are you talking about? Hero seems like a great guy, a little uptight but, you know,"

Ruto laughed again. _'I wonder if– Oh!' _"Hm, I see . . . Well, Li– ah, Hero, is _definitely _not uptight."

Sheik's brows knit together. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"Really? You don't know that–" She cut herself short. _'This could be interesting . . . and fun . . .' _

"Know what?" He was starting to get interested.

With one last laugh, she turned to leave. "Oh don't worry, dear, all in due time . . ."

'_Um . . . is there something I don't know here?' _He looked around.

"Shucks! I've lost two customers!"

XxXxX

**---**

**Whew! Sorrrrrrry about the delay, but school is a-bringing me down! (Here's looking at-chu, Math!) Teehee, Poor Sheik is so darn clueless! Oo0o0oh . . . I wonder what Ruto shall do to this already mangled story! (Nothing good, I can tell you that!) Anyway, enjoy the chapter ^_^**

**Lotsa Love 3,**

**~Smashie  
Xoxoxoxo**


	8. Chapter 7: Girl's 'Day' Out

**To Meet Again  
**_Chapter Seven: Girl's 'Day' Out_

_'Ugh . . . what a long and awful day . . . I'm so tired . . .'_Malon thought, yawning. _'Guess it's about time to turn in for the night . . .'_Just as she was about to go to bed, her cell phone rang. Not thinking, Malon picked it up.

"Hello? Malon speaking," She said tiredly.

"Oh my GODDESSES! Mally, you are not going to believe who I saw with Sheik today!" Squealed an all too familiar voice.

Malon suddenly got a nervous feeling in her stomach. _'I hope he's not cheating on me . . . or worse, with **him**.'_"Uh . . . w-who, Ruto?"

"Ah, no one," Ruto said casually, and if it was possible, Malon could hear her smirk. "Just none other than your beloved Link!"

"Oh . . ."

Ruto was flabbergasted. "He- you-- they-- I-- 'OH'?! What the Hell do you mean 'oh'?!" _'I thought she d be absolutely shattered but she acts as though she doesn t care . . . or, she . . . knows?!_' Malon bit her lip. What should she say? And what if Ruto told Sheik of who Link was? Maybe she didn t notice that Sheik didn t really know who he was. . .

"And it also seemed like Sheik didn't quite know who Link was . . . I mean, if Sheik really loved you, wouldn't he beat the shit out of Link, for doing what he did to you?"

"But I wouldn t want him to do that!" She said defensively, before figuring out what she'd just done.

On the other end, Ruto had a wide grin spread across her face. Yes . . . this is turning into something so interesting . . . "Why not, Malon? Is there something you re not telling me? It s not like you secretly love him or something right? That would be totally ridiculous and betraying to Sheik right? But of course that s not happening, right? Just the thought makes me laugh! Ha, ha!"

_'Okay, she s seriously creepy . . .'_ "No of course not! It s just hey, why is it your business anyway?!"

"I make it my business."

"Well, knock it off."

"Look, just tell me one thing: Do you or do you not know that Link is friends with your man, who by the way doesn't even know his name?"

"I . . ." She didn t know how to answer.

"Hm, I see," Ruto said thoughtfully. "And how long has this been going on, huh? How long did you think you could keep up with this charade of yours, hm? And I expected better of you, Miss Malon." With a _click!_Ruto hung up.

"Well, I guess all I can hope is that she's too soused to remember anything. I'm starting to wonder is she is really any threat at all?" Malon murmured tiredly to herself. She yawned and shrugged, too tired to care, and finally went to sleep.

XxXxX

"Okay, so you can take care of her and I'll come by your place sometime in the evening, got that?" Malon said to Link, impatiently.

"Er, yes, but uh . . . you know where I live?"

She stared at him for a moment ". . . no." Then she got in her impatient mood again. "Hurry up and write it down somewhere. I have a life and job too, you know." Well, truth be told, she had a day off . . .

Link quickly scrawled down his address and she left the school as she came: masking her feelings with impatience and a bad attitude. Link watched the flaming red head exit the building. He made a face.

_'Well, I suppose she has a right to be angry, but seriously, that woman is just milking it . . .'_ He tilted his head slightly. _'And I find that somewhat arousing . . .'_

XxXxX

Malon got home, and was she bored! Her mother wasn t even home! She had a volunteer job someplace . . .

She flipped channels on the television and found nothing! _'If there is anything up there, please send me down some entertainment!'_Suddenly, her cell phone rang, the id read 'Nabooru' Malon smirked. '_Wow, thanks_.' There was never a dull moment with Nabooru.

"Hello?"

"Ah! Mally-Bo-Bally! What's up girl? You busy?"

She laughed. "Nope, just bored out of my mind . . . what did you have in mind?"

"Well, I think it's about time you and I go out and do crazy things like old times!"

Malon scoffed. "Like getting busted by the police. . . I don't think so. And by the way, Aren't you one of them now?" She joked.

"Huh. . . Good point. Ah, well, I have some girl's day out plans, anyway. I'll drop by your place around 3. . . Sounds good?"

"Sure, that'd be great!"

"Wait! What about the kiddo?"

"Oh," Malon said unsure, "She's going to be . . . with a friend. . . so it's all good."

"Ah! Cool! See yeah then!" Malon hung up, sat on a chair nearby, and looked at the clock. She sighed. _'9:30 am'_it read. "I've got some hours to kill, guess I could go find Sheik."

She got up and began to get ready.

XxXxX

"Hey there, Meredith," Link said, hovering over the young girl's desk.

"Heya, Mr H!" She cheerily said.

He smiled, her always happy mood never ceased to bring him up and feel a little nostalgic. '_I remember . . . when we were kids, Malon was always cheery too. His smile faded slightly.'_

"Er . . . I'm not sure if your mother told you, but . . . After school, you're coming with me . . . to, uh, my place." Link rubbed his neck nervously."That's okay with you, right?"

"Yeah! She did tell me! And I m really excited!" She exclaimed.

Link chuckled. "Good, good."

XxXxX

As soon as she came through the door, Marin plopped down on the nearby sofa. She sighed and rubbed her back. "It's not easy being old." She muttered to herself.

Malon joined her and laughed. "Oh, mom, you're not old, in fact, you don't look a day over twenty-five!"

She frowned. "Speak for yourself, young missy." Then laughed as well. "Say, you look like you're going somewhere, actually, I was thinking-- "

Malon sat up. "Oh yes! Nabooru called today "

The older woman's eyes lit up. "Oh, Nabooru?! I remember her! My, could that girl party or what!"

Malon looked at her oddly. "Yeah . . . anyway, she suggested we have some girl time together, so I'll be leaving in a bit."

"I see." Marin almost looked disappointed before she remembered something. "What about Meredith, dear? I'm not sure if these knees can handle walking all the way to her school and back."

She grimaced. "Don't worry about it. Link's going to watch her."

Marin smiled. "That's great!"

Malon stared at her. "Sometimes I don't think we're on the same planet, mother."

She frowned and crossed her arms. "Hey, now, I cannot believe you still have a grudge against the poor man. And I cannot believe you wouldn't let him explain! You've known him your whole life and just ran off before he could explain. I thought I raised you better than that."

Now she was agitated. "Mom, you never cease to amaze me. If he had anything to say, he said it on the day I told him the news. I'don t care if he would ve apologised or begged for forgiveness or whatever! The point is, he didn't want the kid, he wanted it out of _our _life, so I got out of his." Malon looked away and added. "What makes you think that the next day he would've suddenly changed his mind and proposed to me or something."

"Because he did he has changed his mind! Why don't you see that? Why do you keep pushing him away, when he's all but groveling on his knees?"

Malon got up and tears filled her eyes. "I don't need this." She headed out. "And by the way, I can't imagine why you 'ran off' _with _me. Why didn't you just stay at the ranch and wait for him to apologise."

"Why on earth would I need him to apologise to me? And you know I'd support you through anything!" _'Even selling our beautiful ranch. . .'_

_'Right . . . supporting me, just like she is now.' _"Because you just can't seem to grasp the fact that he's not a saint, mom." She turned around to face her mother. "Because maybe you don't, but I know that he's struggled with doing the right thing in the past." She went to a counter and grabbed her purse and keys.

Marin looked out a window. "I didn't stay at the ranch because I didn't want to be-- "

_**Slam!**_

She realised that her daughter had left. ". . . alone."

She sighed and closed her eyes. "And I was hoping, you and I could do something together." She grumbled to her self. _'I just hope she finds her way. . .'_

XxXxX

Sheik was having a nice nap atop a table this late morning. A magazine donned his face.

Malon walked into the shop and exasperatedly sighed. "Good grief, Sheik! This is why you're not getting any business!" she went over to him, rolled up the magazine and whacked him in the face with it.

"Ow, Mal! This is why you can't find a boyfriend." He got up and stretched.

"No, the reason I can't get a boyfriend, is because I have you."

"You say that like it's a bad thing. . .?" Malon just rolled her eyes and joined him on the table.

Sheik twisted around and put an arm around her waist, his hand resting on her back. "So . . ." He said in a voice that made Malon blush. "What's got your panties in a knot this beautiful morning?"

Malon knit her eyebrows together, and pushed the man off the table.

". . . I think I have an abusive mate." He said sorely.

Malon laughed lightly. "You haven t seen abuse yet." She offered him her hand.

He looked at it and made a face. "No thanks." But took it anyway.

They both laughed, and it seemed Malon was in a better mood, so Sheik was almost satisfied.

"So, Mal . . ." He started cautiously. "I know there's something bothering you . . . so, uh, are you just going to tell me, or will I have to make you spill?"

Malon pressed her lips together and thought for a moment before answering. "It's nothing really . . . just that, well, I just had an argument with my mom, and we haven't been that mutual, I guess, about some stuff . . ." She hoped he wouldn't press on, but knowing those searching red eyes very well, she knew he'd say something like--

"What kind of stuff?"

"Um . . . Well, you see . . ." She stared at the ceiling, searching for words to say. She sighed, defeated and faced him. "There's something, I suppose, I should tell you."

Worry flashed over his features. "Is there something wrong? Are you alright?"

"No, no I mean yes, I'm fine . . . it s just that well it's very complicated, but-- " Malon took a deep breath, trying to regain her composure. "So, like . . . Meredith's, I guess, uh, father, is in town."

Sheik said nothing. What was he supposed to say anyway? "Well, that is complicated."

Malon almost laughed at his reaction. "Yup."

"Um . . . is there something you need me to, uh, do to him? Like, I don't know . . . beat him?"

"What?! No, of course not! It's just a bit weird, you know?"

Sheik nodded. "Yeah, Link, was it?"

"Yeah. . ."

"Um . . ." He blushed very slightly. "You don't have feelings for him still, right?"

"Aw! Is that jealousy I hear?" Malon teased, laughing. She stopped when she noticed he didn't join her. She looked at him and held his hand. "No, Sheik, I don't . . ."

He gave her a half smile. "Yeah, I figured. But, hey, was there a reason why you came here? Other than to bother me and almost break my heart?" He jokingly said the last part, with his bottom lip quivering.

"Oh, stop it, you Drama Queen!" She playfully smacked him. "Actually, I was wondering if you were busy tonight,"

He smirked. "Why? What'd you have in mind?"

"Oh . . . not much, just watch a movie, hang out . . . or _something . . . _"

"'Or something' eh? I likes the sound of that." Sheik laughed.

Malon raised an eyebrow. "My, someones mind is in the gutter,"

He pouted. "Hey, you gave me the benefit of the doubt!"

"Uh-huh . . ." She glanced at her watch. _2:30pm 'Huh . . . time sure does fly around here!' _"Well, I should get going, I have some plans for the day."

He nodded, smiling. Though, there was something on his mind. "Before you go, do you know about anything between 'Creepy Stalker Chick' and Hero? They seemed to have some sort of secret or something . . . You think they were going out or something?" He made a face at that. "Gross, I don't think my buddy would stoop that low."

Malon just laughed nervously. ". . ."

Sheik shrugged. "Whatever. He's a pretty secretive dude. Anyway, I wont keep yeah, Mals! See yeah tonight, then?"

She nodded and gave him a quick hug and peck. He grabbed her before she could leave, though.

"And don't worry so much about . . . _him._ It'll work out, it'll be fine." He rested his forehead on hers.

"I know . . ."

He looked at her worriedly, and bit his lip. "_If_ he ever . . . um . . . did anything, you'd tell me . . . right? 'Cause you know I'd do anything to help you, right?"

Malon smiled and grasped him tighter. "I know, Sheik. You're always there, and you always have been,"

"I just wanted you to remember that," He gently kissed her.

She briefly pulled away, and looked down. "I've . . . got to go."

He nodded wordlessly and watched her leave. "What am I supposed to do?" He whispered.

XxXxX

Malon just managed to reach her building before Nabooru came by.

When the exotic skinned girl saw Malon, she let out a high pitched squeal, and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug.

Malon laughed breathlessly. "It's great to see you, too, Nabs, but if you want to see me any longer, I need to breathe!"

"Oh, ha, ha, you're so funny, _Melons_," She replied.

Malon blushed. "Really, Nabooru? I thought we talked about that nickname. . ."

"Yeah, well," She shrugged. "Whatever."

She rolled her eyes. "So, what's the plan for today?"

A devilish smirk graced the Gerudo's face. "Something methinks you'll enjoy."

"Which would be . . .?"

"Just all your favourite stuff!" She exclaimed. "First, we'll go out and get some Kokirian,"

_'Huh, she never forgot it's my fave!' _

"Then we'll go downtown to Nosbor* square, which I recall, has some of your fave stores!"

_'Ugh! I haven't been there in so long!'_

"And then later we'll kick it in . . ." She thought for a moment. "Something so incredibly awesome, that I'll keep it a secret for now!"

"Um, okay?"

The redheaded pair stared, in silence, at each other for a moment.

"So, what're we waiting for?!" The more feisty redhead exclaimed. Then her eyes lit up. "Oh! I also wanted to see your mom! She was an awesome lady!"

Malon blinked for a moment. "Uh . . . okay."

XxXxX

"Well, here we are, my home." Link said, smiling. His home was his sanctuary, and it was in a bit of a secluded area.

"Wow . . ." Meredith gasped. It certainly was an amazing place. It had a very _natural_ theme about it.

Bushes, small Spruce trees, flowers, rocks and even a small pond covered the front yard. The house itself looked quite cosy too. It was a small, brown, one-level house.

Meredith could not wait to see the inside! "This is so cool! You must really like bein' outside, huh?"

A small smile tugged at his lips. "Yes, I suppose I do." He stared off into the distance. "I just moved here not too long ago. . . Actually, my father built this house long ago . . ."

"Does he live here, too?"

The child's voice cut him out of his reverie. "Hm? No, he died long ago, when I was a baby. He left this place to me."

"How did he die?" Obviously, it didn't occur to her to be a tad more polite, and just **not **press the matter on further.

Link frowned. "I . . . I'm not sure. An _accident_ of sorts . . . but, uh, don't bother yourself with that. Come on, let's go inside."

Meredith frowned too. "Oh, I'm sorry. I wasn't supposed to ask, right?"

He smiled reassuringly. "It's fine." He headed to the door, but stopped when she spoke again.

"Well, I know what you feel like, 'cause I've never saw'd my Daddy, too, but I know he's . . . alive. But I still get sad sometimes." She looked down at her shoes.

He cringed. He so wanted to tell her, but what would that accomplish? More turmoil and hurt feelings? "Hey, come on, now, don't be upset, you seem to have a great mom, grandma and . . . _uncle._"

She smiled slightly. "I guess so."

"And . . . you have me too."

The child's smile grew wider. "Yeah!" And out of the blue, she latched herself to him.

He chuckled and ruffled her hair. "Let's go inside." And when they did, Meredith was just as impressed as she'd been outside.

Polished redwood furniture and countertops, beautiful silk curtains, various plants; it was quite a breath-taking, serene scene.

"Yeah . . . most of this stuff was here before I moved here. I just added some plants and polished it up a bit."

"It's so pretty!"

"Glad you think so."

When she was able to tear her eyes from the house, her eyes landed on a wall and table covered in pictures. Most of them were him, his family, friends etc. But what she couldn't take her eyes off of, were the pictures of a young, redheaded girl. _'She looks familiar.'_

Link saw her interest in the pictures and had to divert her attention fast! "Ah! Say, Meredith, you hungry?"

She grinned at him. "You bet I am!"

He let out a sigh of relief.

XxXxX

"Hey, Mrs Lon! How ya been?!" Exclaimed the young cop.

"Well, I'll be! It's Nabooru! So great to see you, I've been fine," replied Marin. "And just call me Marin dear, it makes me feel less old."

"Old?! Come on, Mar, you don't look a day over 25!" Nabooru retorted. Malon laughed at this comment despite her still hurt feelings of the morning.

"Of course, of course."

"Well, we'll be off now, Mar," She said. "Don't worry, I'll take good care of your daughter, Ma'am," She winked at the older woman. "I'm a cop!"

Marn laughed. "You're just full of surprises aren't you?"

"I try,"

XxXxX

Soon, Malon found herself and Nabooru seated at a small restaurant called 'Mido's Treehouse'

"Trust me, Mal, this place has got the **best**Kokiri food you can imagine!" She squealed.

Malon grinned. "I'll bet!"

While waiting for a waiter to take their order, Nabooru went on to tell her how she found the place and her random cop experiences. Malon _half_listened, but her mind wandered elsewhere.

_'It was Link who introduced me to Kokiri foods . . . probably because he was raised by a Kokiri family. . .'_

_"My Father died a soldier during the Great War. My mother was injured, but managed to take me to the Forrest family before she . . ."_

She remembered him telling her of his past, and it always caused a certain ache in her heart for him.

". . . And then I said to him, 'You're under arrest, Pal!'" Nabooru said, and burst out laughing.

Malon laughed awkwardly, not wanting her to think she wasn't listening.

The waiter came and left, and their food arrived shortly.

"So . . . how is everything?" Nabooru asked.

"Fine."

There was a short awkward silence.

"Are you okay?"

Malon looked at her friend, confused. "Yes, why?"

"No . . . I mean, _really_, are you _okay_?"

"I don't quite understand . . ."

Nabooru sighed. "Malon . . . about Link . . ."

"Oh!" Malon's eye's widened. "Yes, I'm okay, why wouldn't I be?"

"Well, he just up and left you." She said bluntly.

She was slightly hurt by her words, but that was just Nabooru being herself. "Well, of course I _was_ bothered, but I gotta move on, right? And anyway I do have . . . a boyfriend."

Nabooru squealed. "Really?! Congrats, girl! What's he like?! What's he do?! What's his name?!"

Malon chuckled and answered her questions. After all, it did keep her mind of Link . . . _for a while._

XxXxX

"So, uh. . ." Link rubbed the back of his neck. He'd no idea what a child her age would want to do. _'Oh, the irony! I know what to teach these kids, but not much else!' _"Did you enjoy today's lesson?"

Meredith nodded her head vigorously. She didn't quite care that he hadn't much to say; she just enjoyed his company. And she munched happily on the assortment of cookies before her.

He smiled. "Well, uh, why don't you tell me more about yourself . . . _or your mother._" He suggested, saying the last bit almost inaudibly.

"Okay!" He waited patiently as she finished off her snack.

"Mr H? Can we go outside?" She asked, her eyes shining.

"Of course we can," He replied, grinning. This child was so . . . happy. How can one be so happy all the time, like that?

She grabbed his hand and rushed out the back door, him tagging along behind.

"Wow!" His garden was beautifully groomed, but what she had her gaze on, was the wooded area beyond that. Tall trees, of many varieties, wild flowers, of all colours . . . and a path. "Is this a forest?"

He grinned lopsidedly. "More or less, I suppose."

"Let's go!" She took off on the trail.

"Whoa! Hey, Meredith wait up!"

Link did eventually catch up with the energetic young child. "You sure can run, Kid."

"My favourite colour's green."

He tilted his head confused. "Wha-"

"You wanna know more 'bout me, remember?"

"Oh, yes!"

"Um . . . I love dogs and horses. I love my Mommy, and Gramma Marin is the greatest!"

_'Mrs Lon! I remember her! She always loved me like her own . . .'_

"Uncle Sheik is very nice to me too, but I think he has a crush on Mommy." She giggled at this.

Link however, did not find this amusing in the least.

"How . . . how does your Mother feel about him?"

"I think she really likes him too . . . I hope they get married some day!" She said, dreamily

He crushed a twig under his foot. "And why do you wish that?" He said, trying to conceal the edge coming into his voice.

"'Cause . . . 'cause I wanna know what's it like to have, like, a full family."

"What about your father?" Link said, forgetting it was a sensitive topic.

Meredith lowered her gaze. If Link could see her eyes, he'd see the tears that shone in them.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"He doesn't care about me!" She suddenly blurted out.

He bent down to her level. "Meredith. . ."

She began to whimper. He held her close to him. _'I . . . made her cry. . .' _He thought guiltily. _'Suppose this may be why Malon didn't want me around Meredith,' _

"Why doesn't he like me? Did I do something bad?" She choked out between sobs.

Link picked up the young girl and rocked her in his arms. "Sh . . . It's okay, Meredith . . . you're father loves you . . ." He was unsure as to how he should comfort her. But . . . he told her the truth. He did love her.

"No," She whispered after a few minutes."He doesn't love me . . . if he did, he'd come see me! He'd hug me and buy me toys and take me places!"

He listened to her quietly. She needed this; who knew how long she'd been keeping all this in?

". . . Every year on my birthday, I wish for him to come through the door. . . bu- but-" Her lower lip quivered and fresh tears welled up in her eyes. She clung to Link tighter.

He silently carried her back to his house while she cried and sobbed incoherent things.

_'I have got to be the most idiotic, most stupid, most . . . whatever, creature to have ever lived.'_ He gazed sadly at Meredith, who was now just quietly staring at the scene around them. _'This is all my fault. All of this . . . But, I promise you Meredith . . . I promise . . . I'll make everything right for you . . . and Malon.'_

XxXxX

Malon and Nabooru were currently looking through all the designer shops around Nosbor, and having fun trying on outfits that'd take them about ten years to pay for.

"Ha, wow, that green dress looks absolutely stunning on you, dahling!" Nabooru giggled.

"Can . . . barely . . . breathe . . . in this." She gasped out.

Then they both broke out into fits of laughter, earning odd looks from all the more 'regant' looking folks. _'Heh, kind of reminds me of that time with Sheik . . .' _

After they got out of the store, Malon was curious about this 'surprise' Nabooru had for her.

"So . . . where to next?" She asked her.

Nabooru smirked. "Just around the block, we're almost there!"

They walked for a couple minutes before Nabooru stopped. "We're he-re" She said, in a singing voice.

Malon looked around before her eyes landed on a flashing sign. She gasped. "Nabooru! I . . ."

"Great, isn't it!"

_Kafei's Karaoke Klub_

She bit her lip. "No . . . Nabooru, you don't understand! I . . . I can't sing."

Nabooru stared at her for a moment. Then she burst out laughing. "You . . . can't . . . sing?! Ah, Lon, you're hilarious! You're the best singer I know! Actually . . . I'm a bit surprised that you're not famous by now,"

She blushed. "Well, I kind of let that go after . . . you know. . ."

Nabooru's mouth hung open. "What?! How could you?! Goddesses, Mal! You were in that performing arts academy and everything! How could you let go of singing because you had a baby?!"

"It wasn't really that . . . I sort of just . . . lost my will to sing." Malon sighed. "I mean, there is the odd lullaby and everything, but . . ."

"I don't care," She announced. "Today, is the day, you shall regain your voice!"

"I don't think I can . . . sing in front of all those people." Malon stammered. Nonetheless, Nabooru basically dragged Malon into the club.

XxXxX

"Hey there, you okay now?" Link asked quietly to the girl still in his arms. She'd been silent for quie a while now, so he assumed she'd be better now.

"Yeah," Meredith replied slowly. Then she proceeded to get out of his lap, and into the couch beside him. "I'm sorry." She said ashamed.

"No . . . no, you don't have anything to apologise for. I really shouldn't have asked. . ." He said.

"I just . . ." She shrugged. "I dunno." Meredith looked up at his concerned face and smiled. "Thanks, ya know? For listening and . . ."

"It's no problem," He said, ruffling her hair.

"Ya know, you're kinda like a daddy . . ." She said smiling and in thought.

"I am?"

"Yeah! So, how 'bout you be like, a . . . a subsitute daddy?" She grinned.

"I. . ."Link looked at her, his mouth slightly ajar. "I . . . I think you mean substitute,"

"And . . . ?" Meredith looked at him hopefully.

"And . . . that sounds . . . nice." He said unsure.

"Great!" She said, her eyes bright. "I like to draw,"

"What?"

"Remember, you wanna know more 'bout me?"

XxXxX

Malon, surprisingly, wasn't having a bad time. She enjoyed watching others sing, but dreaded for when Nabooru would make her sing.

"Okay, Mal, you're up!" Nabooru exclaimed.

"Nabooru, I think this is a bad idea . . ."

"Oh, even if you _do_ choke, which I sincerely doubt, everyone here just wants to have fun! They won't care. Of course, they might get pissed if you're a party pooper. . ."

"Oh . . ." Malon started nervously. "Oh, fine, I'll do it!"

Malon got up and a flood of cheers erupted. She scanned through the songs and smiled when she decided what she'd sing. Something she sometimes sang to Meredith.

She walked to the centre of the stage and a bright beam shone on her. Her heart beat furiously as she looked upon the waiting crowd. She became hot, and could feel herself blushing, and a start to sweat a little as the intro of the song started. _'I never used to get nervous in front of a crowd . . .' _

Malon took a deep breath. "C-come s-stop your crying, it'll be alright . . ." She sang quietly and stumbled on some words.

"C'mon Mal, you can do it!" Nabooru whispered.

" . . . Just take my hand, hold it tight. . ." She began to get louder and more confident. _'I can do this!'_

". . . I will protect you from all around you . . . I will be here, don't you cry. . ." She let go of all her worries, and sang her heart out. _'Just like old times . . . '_

When she was halfway through the song, the crowd began to cheer and chant, causing Malon to gain even more momentum, which improved her singing.

Soon, the song was nearly over, and the crowd quieted.

". . . Yes I'll be with you.  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder,  
Just look over your shoulder,  
Just look over your shoulder,  
I'll be there for you always  
Always. . ."

When the music turned off, the crowd went absolutely wild! Malon grinned and bowed. _'I feel so happy and light . . . I can't believe I haven't sung in so long!'_

"Encore! Encore!" They yelled.

"And, I'll be happy to oblige!" Malon exclaimed through the mic.

She sang two more songs before she was worn out. What never wore out, though, was her glowing smile. She was still smiling when they left the palce and were back in Nabooru's car.

"Oh, Nabooru! I'm so glad you made me do that!" She exclaimed to her friend who laughed heartily. "Really, I've had an absolutely wonderful time, today!" And they chattered all the way to Malon's apartment.

"Thanks again, Nabooru," Malon said, hugging the woman.

"Not a problem, Mally!" Nabooru chuckled, returning the hug."I'll see you later!" She got into her car and drove off.

Malon smiled and got her keys out of her purse and got into her car, driving off to Sheik's flat . . . _completely unaware of the time_.

XxXxX

"I wonder where Mommy is . . ." Meredith thought aloud.

"She probably just got held up at work," Link reassured her.

"But she doesn't have work today!"

Link's eye twitched.

_"Hurry up and write it down somewhere. I have a life and job too, you know."_

"Ah, well, she's pobably with that 'uncle' of yours." He said. He didn't quite enjoy the young man's company, though Sheik obviously liked him.

"Maybe . . ." She yawned, and lay down on his lap.

He absently stroked her long red hair. _'Substitute Father . . . heh . . . Wonder what Mal will think.'_

XxXxX

Malon was right now on Sheik's couch, with Sheik, have a nice old make out session. Sheik kissed her roughly . . . unlike Link, who always was so gentle . . .

_'What an awful time to be thinking about . . . him. Wait . . . time?' _Suddenly Malon remembered something, but got distracted by Sheik's kisses along her collar bone and neck. Malon could feel his hands going under her shirt, which was something she was not very comfortable with, considering how she ended up with Meredith . . .

"Sheik, stop . . ." She murmured. "I don't . . ."

Alarmed, he got off of her. "What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"I don't think this is the right time to be doing _that_ . . . not yet . . ." _'Time?! Oh for Din's sake, what time is it?!'_

"Oh, well, that's fine," He said, almost sounding disappointed.

"Sheik! What time is it?!"

"Um . . . about . . . a quarter to ten,"

"Oh, Din! I forgot about Meredith!" She hurriedly gathered her things and straightened out her clothes.

"Crap, you should get going then," He said, worried about the kid.

"Yeah, bye!" She called out, rushing out the door and to her car.

". . . bye," He said, laughing slightly.

XxXxX

Link heard an abrupt knocking at the door. "Must be Malon," He muttered to himself.

He opened the door to see a disarrayed Malon. He smirked slightly. "Have fun?"

To his surprise, instead of getting pissy at him, she chuckled. "Sure . . . I'm sorry I'm late, is Meredith fine?"

Link peered at her curiously. "Are _you_ fine?"

Malon rolled her eyes at him. "Yes," _'Have I been here before . . . It looks familiar . . . Oh! It's his parents' place!'_

"Well, Meredith fell asleep, I'll just bring her to your car."

She watched him go, feeling something odd in her stomach. "Wait, Link . . ." She suddenly called after him.

"Hm?"

She sighed. _'I have to do this . . . Mom's right . . . I never let him explain. It's now or never . . .'_

"I want to know why,"

He immediately understood. "Come in, then."

XxXxX

**---**

***If you can guess what 'Nosbor Square' is a puzzle of . . . you're an awesome person! Hint: Think about the Olympics tht just passed! :) (and where they were!)**

**ACK! I'M EVIL! Seriously! Sorry about the loo0o0o0o0o0o0ong hiatus! Just been very busy. A few months ago, I moved to a new city, and a new school etc, and it's been tough! I also had finals a while back, and then I was wrapped up with the Olympics! (and I must say, I'm quite proud of Canada :) 3 Anyhow, to everyone who read this, I'm allowing you all to find a VERY heavy and sturdy brick and throw it at my head! Ha, well I hope ye all enjoyed this lo0o0o0ng, never ending chapter! (seriously, I had a mind to write the whole story into this one chapter-- it just wouldn't end!) **

**Oo0o0oh, seems like Malon's going to let Link explain, and I gotta tell ya, it's a dumb explanation, but I couldn't think of much better!**

**Also, the song Malon was singing is 'You'll Be in My Heart' - Phil Collins (from the Tarzan soundtrack! XD) No idea why I chose it . . .**

**Hope you enjoyed it!**

**~Smashie  
XoXoXoXo**


	9. Chapter 8: Knowledge of the Past

**Yellow, there again! :) It's funny, I have this whole story planned out; a notebook full of short summaries for each chapter, but I missed something. Something VERY vital to the story. Why he did what he did. I'm a real idiot XD So, this chapter wasn't really planned, but VERY important.  
Right, so we all do dumb things when we're young, eh? Make dumb decisions, choices, blah. . . And not just when we's young kids. 21 is considered young right? XD Because that's how old Mr 'Hero' is when he does the unthinkable! Ha, I have to say, my (or his?) reason is quite retarded, and I deserve another brick to the head for it, but I went through a lot of ideas and kept coming back to this one. I have no idea why. Ah, well, Enjoy?**

**Also, I was asked if this is a Malon/Link Romance Pairing :) Well, the short answer be: Yes, it is, mate ;) Long answer? Right, like _I_ could be bothered to write an explanation! Sorry folks, you'll just have to read on and see what happens...**

**--- **

**To Meet Again  
**_Chapter Eight: Knowledge of the Past . . ._

Malon stepped into Link's home and looked around. _'Where'd he go?'_ She was slightly apprehensive. What would he say? Many thoughts swirled in the depths of her mind. _'What if it was something terrible that happened? What if he was just joking? What if there was another woman?!' _She bit her lip gently. _'What if it was a legit reason?'_

She gazed around some more, wondering where the blond-haired man disappeared to. Her eyes landed on a certain table. On this table, pictures stood. Pictures of . . . everything. Staring at them sent a shudder throughout her body and her heart felt heavy with forgotten memories. There were pictures of Link's birth parents, him with them as a baby, his adoptive parents, pictures with friends and the like. What struck Malon, were thie pictures of her and Link.

Link emerged from wherever it was he went and opened his mouth to talk, when he saw her looking at the pictures.

A small smile grew on her face. She held a photo of when they were younger (eight and ten to be exact) and they were on the ranch. The pair were standing in the corral with her favourite mare . . .

Malon's mind grasped at the name of the chocolate coloured horse. "Epona," She whispered. With one last glance, she put the picture down and looke at some of the others. There were more of when they were kids, to their early teens, to their . . . last days.

Another picture that made her smile, was one of her and him at her prom. He'd been a bit hesitant to go- as Link was not the most merry person at these social events, but he'd said--

_"I'd do anything for you,"_

Malon sighed. She'd forced away so many of the good memories of their time together.

"Malon?" Link softly said.

She nodded her head. "Okay,"

He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "So, uh, let's have a seat in the kitchen then?"

"Sounds fine . . . nice place, by the way. It has a very . . . outside-y feel to it."

He couldn't help but smirk. "'Outside-y'? And thanks, I suppose."

She rolled her eyes. "Look, this is possibly the weirdest, most awkward situation I've ever been in, so . . ." She trailed off.

Link's smile faded into a frown. "Yes, come on,"

"Meredith's asleep, right? Don't need her going through any childhood traumas because of this." Malon said, half-joking.

Link's frown deepened. "She's sleeping, but I think we'd better have a talk after our . . . talk." He walked off, motioning her to follow.

She was slightly concerned but said nothing, and just followed.

They were seated at his kitchen table. "So, can I get you anything? Water, juice, scotch?" He asked.

Malon raised an eyebrow. "Yeah, no." She tapped her fingers on the table, impatiently.

Link was just a tad bit irritated with her attitude. _'Here I am, trying to work up the courage to spill my guts, and she's being . . .well, a bitch. I mean, what gives her the right to come into MY house, saying she wants to hear ME out, then being an impatient bitch?'_

He sighed. "Well, I have to say, Meredith is just . . . one really great kid."

She scoffed. "Yeah, no thanks to you. Can you hurry up, it's ten-thirty."

"Sure, I suppose some of us are working tomorrow, and are tired from _working _today." He shot back.

"Fine," She said "I wasn't working today, but what's it to you? If you're just going to be an ass, then I'll go!" _'Geez, I give him a chance, and he gets all cocky. Asshole.'_

Link let out a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mal, really, I am. For everything. I'm a jerk, I know--I just--"

"Now's not the time for grovelling, Link."

"--Right," Clearing his throat, he tried again. "See, what happened was . . . I sort of had these _plans._"

Malon gave him an odd look. "What kind of plans?"

"You know for the future . . ."

"So, what, you didn't want me--or us, to be with you in the future?" She said, hurt. And, of course, angry. _'This coming from the guy that said he still loves me. What a sleaze.'_

"N-no, that's not what I meant at all! Seriously, Malon, you've got to stop jumping to conclusions." Link shook his head. "Look, I'll just explain _everything_ if you have the time, are you up for it? Or do you just want to leave?"

Malon pondered what he said and sighed. "I'm sorry, I really do want to know, and I'll try to shut up now."

He smiled his lopsided grin. Then his face was serious again. "You know I always had a bit of an issue with my family . . . and Mido,"

She nodded.

XxXxX

_"It's all your fault, you know," Mido spat at Link. "Everything is, it always is isn't it?"_

_Link glared at his 'brother', but said nothing. He was right, wasn't he?_

_"You made dad, well, my dad sick. Because you're such a fucking outcast that do anything right!"_

_"Shut up, Mido! You're such an idiot! I didn't do anything wrong! He was . . . he was sick for a long time!" He shot back, unconvincingly._

_"No!" Mido roared. "No! You killed him! You were so fucked from when they told you that you're not a part of this family! I--"_

_"Boys!" Came their mother, Saria's voice. "Mido, don't say such terrible things to your brother! Link, it wasn't your fault," She said, but had tears in her eyes._

_"Yes . . ." Link whispered. "It was-- is my fault. . . because I'm different, right Mom? I wanted to help, but I. . ."_

_"It's not your fault . . . He couldn't be saved . . ."_

_". . . Couldn't be saved. . ."_

_". . . Couldn't be saved . . ."_

XxXxX

Link had a distant look on his face.

"Link?" Malon asked, mildly concerned. He hadn't said much, but he didn't have to. She'd already known about his troubles at home and Deku's passing.

He shook his head slowly. "I was always convinced that . . . that when Deku died," He took a deep breath. "I though it was my fault. Saria defended me and all, but I knew that I couldn't stay with them much longer."

Malon searched for what to say without being rude. "This is a very emotional story, and I can tell it's difficult for you to get out. But, how exactly does this . . . um, correspond with . . . you know . . ."

Link managed a small smirk. "If Deku ever taught me anything, as a father, it was that patience is key." He looked at her confused expression and sighed. "Anyway, before he . . . died, he told me something. I told you too, how my birth parents died. And it kind of . . . 'struck' me . . ."

His face had that distant look again . . . as if recalling a memory.

XxXxX

_"Link, my child . . . come near," Deku weakly beckoned Link to his bed._

_"Before mine time be done, I must tell thee if thy parents' fates. . ."_

_Tears welled up in Link's eyes and threatened to fall. "I know, they were killed."_

_Deku ignored his words. "Thy father was a man of honour, he fought for the peace Hyrule deserved. Thy mother was an amiable woman. . . Ye art much like thy parents--"_

_"You and Saria are my parents . . ." He said slowly._

_"No, Link, now is a time to listen. Thou remind me of thy mother much of the time . . . with thy clean ears and tongue. But, thy father was like thou as well, courageous, strong-willed . . . always doing what is right._

_"Thy father fought in the Great War for the unity and peace in Hyrule in which all life lavishes in today. He was the bravest, most fierce lion of them all. 'Tis why the opposition had blood lust for him. It brought them great joy when his life was taken." Deku broke into a fit of coughs before continuing, though Link was not sure if he wanted to hear anymore._

_"Next, they sought out to destroy those he fought for, his two loves. Thou and thy mother. They raided thy home, near Castletown," He paused. "Ask Saria of where . . . she knows. Continuing, thy mother knew of their evil desire and devised an escape . . . but . . . she was caught."_

_Tears now freely streamed down Link's face. "I don't want to hear anymore."_

_"Come nearer still, child." Link obeyed and Deku weakly grasped his hand. "It is important to know these stories. dreadful as they may be. Knowledge of thy past, shapes thy future. Remember this. Where was I? Oh yes, one of the mislead beings came to know of these plans. Her destination was the safe-haven of Kokiri Forest. Once close to here, they . . . shot her. Thinking she'd passed, they left. But thy mother . . . thy mother, like thy father, was a fighter. She came to be after remembering the miracle of you in her arms. Our families were long friends, that is the reason you are with us today. Gathering up the last of her strength, your mother brought you here, to Saria and I. Soon, after she knew you'd be in safe hands, she joined the Godesses and began to rest her eternal slumber."_

_Link was at a loss for words. What would he say, anyway? ". . ."_

_"The purpose of my telling thee is this: It is in thy veins. I've witnessed it myself. 'Tis thy need to help others, the courage, chivalry, sense of right and wrong of thy mother and father. 'Tis that very aspect that will drive thou to leave this sanctuary and to the aid of others."_

_"That aspect?" Link repeated incredulously. "I couldn't even help you, the man who raised me as a son."_

_Deku hesitated before answering. "Link . . . I was doomed from the start. Nothing can help me now, but I understand and accept that my time has come. Understand this too, child, thou cannot help everyone and thou are entitled to make mistakes and fail at times. But, whatever . . . whatever thou choose to do, never . . . never . . . give up. Thou . . ." He was growing weaker by the moment._

_"Deku, father, you should rest--"_

_"Thou . . ." He tried once more. "Thou was always destined to leave this peaceful forest and take on the challenges of helping others. I've watched thou grow up, I see thy potential. Soon, the time will come for thou to follow thy destiny. . ."_

_They sat together in a solemn silence before Link sighed. "You . . . you're right. I want to help people, but, I don't know how. Nobody here wants my help because they think I'm different-- bad different. I'm . . . I'm so lost and confused as to what I want to do. I completed high school a while back, but I don't know what comes now . . ."_

_Link felt the grasp on his hand go slightly limp. He looked over at Deku, alarmed, and saw that he was paler than ever._

_"Link . . . dost thou know what a hero is?"_

_Link tilted his head confused. A hero? "A hero . . . someone that saves people and stuff, I guess. Like a . . . a soldier," Something in his mind clicked._

_"That . . . is not all. We . . ." Deku grunted and adjusted himself in his bed a bit. "We see heroes everyday, and not just the ones on television. Heroes, as thou mentioned, do all in their power to protect others. They sacrifice all to ensure the safety and well-being of the others around them. Wouldst thou believe that firefighters, doctors, even some dogs are heroes?"_

_The blonde haired man thought for a few moments before answering. "Yes, I guess in the way you put it, they are."_

_"Thou come from a family of these types of heroes, and not just thy soldier of a father. Wouldn't thou believe thy mother, for sacrificing herself for thou, was a hero?"_

_"Yes," He said without a second thought._

_"In the short time they were with thy, thy parents passed on this feeling of righteousness unto thou. Thou . . . are destined to be as heroic as thy forefathers."_

_Link nodded his head slowly; he was still confused as to why Deku was telling him this, but didn't question him any further. The wise Deku was never wrong._

_"All it is that I want thou to fully understand is this; Whatever it is thou will do in thy life, will be worthwhile and exactly where thou should be. And remember this always . . . I've always been proud of thy efforts in thy work. And, wherever the path of life takes thee, I am and always will be proud of thou. So is Saria. And thy parents of birth."_

_Deku's pulse and breaths got slower and he closed his eyes. _

_"Deku? Father?" Link said, his heart racing._

_"'Tis . . . time for us to part. For good. Link, thou . . . may no realise it, but, thou art a hero in mine eyes. I . . . love . . . love thou . . . without end . . ." Deku took one last gasp of breath. "I entreat . . . ye . . ."_

_His grip on Link's hand, along with his body, went limp. _

_"Deku? Deku?! Father! Say something!" Link burst out, before the sobs took him. Mido and Saria rushed into the room. Saria rushed over to Link and they held eachother while Mido had an unreadable expression on his face._

_'I promise you, Saria and my birth parents . . . I will be your hero, I will do what it takes to avenge my parents and make you even more proud! I will . . . join the army and be as fierce as my Father. I will, or I am not Link Hero!' _

XxXxX

Link looked at Malon, whose eyes shone with tears.

"Link . . . I . . ." She was speechless. _'He never told me all this!'_

"That's not it." He shook his head. "Deku Forrest told me I'm from a 'heroic' bloodline. It's a bit weird, I know, but I knew he had to be right; he always is. So, I thought . . . I thought the most heroic thing to do was be a recruit. In Hyrule's army. I wanted to make a difference, just like my father had. I wanted to create peace in the world."

She nodded, just listening, still at a loss for words.

"I was having troubles back in Kokiri anyway. Everybody thought I killed Deku . . . everybody except for Saria . . . and you. So I wanted to leave, but I wasn't sure of what to say to you. Then . . ." It almost appeared to Malon that it pained Link to say what he was saying. "Then I came by your place that day. I didn't know how you'd react if I told you . . ."

Malon pressed her lips into a thin line, still listening. He was getting to the actual point now.

"I was balancing it in my head; whether to tell you that day or not. And then . . . and then . . ." He bit his lip.

Surprising even herself, Malon gently placed her hand over his. _'Suppose even a jerk could use comfort.'_

_'I'm going to tell her, she's going to remember how much of a jerk I am, then stop touching my hand. Well, Deku always said, "What's right, is not always fair."'_

"Then . . . you told me that you're pregnant, and I . . . I guess I freaked out."

There was an awkward silence between the two. Malon took her hand off his. "That's it? You 'freaked out'?" She said, forgetting about being sensitive because of the things he'd told her.

He ignored her and looked away. If she'd seen him properly, she'd have seen the tears he hastily blinked away. "I was scared. Scared of leaving and joining a business in which some people don't make it out of. Then you scared me further. I had another person to worry and fuss about." He ran his fingers through his floppy bangs. Then added quietly, "I was scared that history would repeat itself. I was scared that I'd . . . I'd die in a fight or bomb or something . . . and leave you alone. I was scared of putting your life in danger because of me."

Malon opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off. "I know what you're thinking! I left you alone, I know. There wasn't a day after that, that I didn't regret it. I don't know what I was thinking, I was young . . . okay, twenty-one, but still! Try to understand my point of view!" He argued, but realized that she wasn't yelling at him. "Malon?"

Malon just sighed and shook her head.

"I just . . . I just . . . Oh, Hell." He propped his elbows on the table and burrowed his head in his hands. "I was just pissed off, I didn't mean anything I said. I was just afraid of the responsibility and worry that would come. I needed to leave and cool down and just think. . . But, when I came back . . . you were gone." He said in a muffled voice.

The red head stared at him, bewildered. Both, by what he said and his actions. "Link," She said softly.

He didn't hear her, and was still mumbling incoherently to himself.

"Link," Still, no answer_. 'Oh, for Din's sake!_' Malon got up and neared him. She slowly lifted his face from his hands and met his frown. "I . . . I understand." She said softly, and in an instant, felt about a thousand pounds lighter. Then she could not explain the pure look of shock and relief that brightened Link's face.

In an instant, he shot up from his chair and embraced her. After a few moments, Malon pulled away.

"I understand, and I guess I forgive you, but . . ."

_'But? But? Why is there always a 'but'?!'_

". . . I can't say that everything is completely alright between us." She said sadly.

Link still kept his smile. "It's okay, I understand as well. Just take your time."

"So . . . what happened after?" She asked curiously.

Link shrugged. "Like I said, I needed to think for a bit, then realized that a soldier wasn't the hero I really wanted to be. I didn't want to risk myself and make others unhappy. When I got back, and found you were gone, needless to say, I was very upset. But, I couldn't let that stop me from fulfilling my promise. I decided I would become a teacher and _help_ children learn." He made a face. "Being brutally honest, I can't say that kindergarten was _exactly_ my idea, but I had to start somewhere. And I found you, and met Meredith," He said, grinning.

"Well, I think teaching is quite a heroic career too." She said, laughing.

"What? You don't believe me?!" He exclaimed, jokingly. Then soon, He remembered something else. "I also-- about Meredith-- have to apologise."

Malon was concerned. "Meredith? What's wrong? Is she hurt?"

Link quirked an eyebrow at her motherly attitude, but didn't comment on it. "Well, no, not exactly . . . just, I'm really, really, incredibly sorry I wasn't there for her when she needed me."

Malon frowned but was quiet.

Link told Malon everything that had happened between himself and Meredith that day. When he finished, Malon had a shocked look on her face.

"I . . . I didn't know she felt this way . . . she's just always so happy, I thought . . ." Malon trailed off.

"Well, for what it's worth, I'm awfully sorry. I must say, though, we sure hit it off today. She actually named me her 'Substitute Dad,'" He smiled softly. "Not bad, eh?"

She managed a smile as well. "It's great she likes you, but I think I'll have to talk to her about . . . that." She looked at a clock on the wall_. '11:_50pm' "Crap! I-- we should really get going."

Link nodded. "Alright, I'll bring her to your car." They departed eachother and Link went into the living room where Meredith lay. He gently pick her up and she shifted in his arms. "Time to go home, Mer," He whispered to her.

XxXxX

Soon, Meredith, still asleep, was buckled into her seat. Malon was about to head off, when Link stopped her.

"Wait, Mal,"

She turned and looked at him.

"Thank you . . . for hearing me out . . . listening . . . it was something I really needed to get off my chest." He said, rubbing his neck.

"Yeah . . . it was bugging me too. And, Link, I'm really sorry about Mr Forrest and everything . . . I never knew the whole story." She said.

He nodded, then his gaze turned toward the sleeping figure in the car. "Do you think you'll ever tell her?"

"Yes, when she's older, I guess." Malon said absently.

"Do you think things will ever be right between us?"

"In time, I suppose."

Link looked at Malon intensely. "Do you think . . . _we'll_ ever be . . . together again?"

Her eyes widened. "What? Link, don't push it. I've moved on and so should you. We're kind of friends now, and should just take it easy." Se took a deep breath. "And good night."

He nodded. "Good night," He said, watching her leave. _'But just being friends isn't good enough for me.' _

**---**

**And there you have it. Honestly, I won't be surprised if I lose a bunch of readers out of the sheer oddness of this! Oh, so it makes more sense, I slightly revised the prologue :) If this chapter seems a bit mistake-y and rushed, I apologise; I just really wanted to do it! And I'm like half awake right now . . . ha . . . **

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**~Smashie  
xoxoxoxo**

**Also, I'm trying a new thing called 'Not procrastinating' XD Wonder how that'll work out.**


	10. Chapter 9: The Pursuit of Happy Holidays

**&&&Yesterday I saw you kissing tiny flowers, but all that lives is born to die; So, I said to you that nothing really matters, and all you do is stand and cry... –That's the Way, Led Zeppelin**

**To Meet Again  
**_Chapter Nine: The Pursuit of Happy Holidays_

October turned to November, November to December, and soon enough, the holiday season had arrived.

Contentment, joy, and holiday spirit painted Castletown in vivid hues. Malon had gotten a raise in her office accounting job, Sheik had been promoted to the manager position at The Coffee Shop. (However, Malon couldn't comprehend how he could possibly survive just working in a cafe, but it had something to do with an inheritance of sorts.)

The biggest surprise was that Malon and Link were getting along, albeit, the past was not completely forgotten.

Consequently, for every person that's happy, there's bound to those not feeling as elated. Such was the case for who was thought to be the most mirthful of them all, Marin.

Now, it's not as though she was being a Scrooge, she just had some gloomy and teary nights (of course, hidden from Malon.) It was normal, though, because it was this time of year, over a decade ago, that Marin had lost what (or whom) she held so dearly.

Alas, not everyone can be cheerful, but there is one unanimous feeling—frustration! Frustration in the hunt for the perfect gift!

'_Hmm...' _Malon thought. _'I wonder what Meredith would like.'_ She browsed through Bob's Bazaar absently. _'And mom... and Sheik,' _Malon stopped to ponder a bit.

'_Well, Meredith likes typical kid things—toys and whatnot,'_

'_Mom... she's so sweet, she'd love everything I give her. I wonder if something that reminds her of Dad would be a good idea.'_

'_Sheik... well... wait—what __**is**__that?' _Malon had wondered into the costume isle, and had found the perfect present for... Nabooru! "I can't believe I almost forgot one of my closest friends." She muttered to herself.

Malon picked the costume off of the rack—it was a sexy policewoman's costume—just the right price too (It had been marked down from Halloween, or more respectively known as 'the Eve of Poes', in October.) The red-haired woman chuckled to herself. "Nabooru's so devious; she'd probably wear this to work!"

Grinning, she glanced at her watch. '2:15' Malon gasped. She'd be late, and Meredith wouldn't be too impressed. _'Oh, wait, Meredith's with him—er, Link today. May as well be, it is the last day of school before winter holidays, probably won't see him as much.' _Malon had a feeling of guilt bugging her. It seemed the whenever she thought about Link, she'd think of Sheik, and then feel like she's somehow cheating—on both of them! It was a most baffling feeling, prompting Malon to do the most logical thing—ignore it, and hope it goes away.

However, this wasn't too difficult at the moment, as her eyes had landed on a most eye-catching object. It was a medium sized stuffed animal in the form of a brown mare, with a platinum mane and tail. _'Just... like...Epona,' _

A wave of nostalgia rushed over Malon. How she missed her dear horse, Epona, whom she'd left at the farm. _'I wish I could see her now... I wonder if she'd remember me...' _Malon shook the thought out of her head. "I'll take it," She said aloud. "...for Dithy." She added, proceeding to the checkout.

XxXxX

"Talon... I miss you so much..." Marin whispered, fresh tears stinging her eyes. She thought back to her younger days. The couple had been a lot like Malon and Link used to be—inseparable. They were childhood friends, then young lovers. Marin and Talon were so happy with each other, and Marin remembered how joyous he was when their daughter, Malon was born.

Then she thought about his untimely death, nearly twenty years ago...

XxXxX

_Talon whistled. "My Marin will love this!" It was their tenth anniversary, and Talon had been planning a great surprise for his wife for quite some time. Now, he was adding the last few touches..._

_x_

"_Oh, that Talon," Marin mumbled agitated, while seeing to a fussy Malon. "Of course he'd forget our anniversary, and go out somewhere. Humph, he's been out an awful lot for the past couple of weeks. He's probably chasing some younger skirt, the dirty rascal."_

_Marin loved her husband, she really did, but her upset mood clouded her rational thinking. Malon's insistent whining had something to do with it too._

_She sighed and looked at her little girl. Well, not as little anymore; she was already eight! "Malon, dear, please try to understand—"_

"_Mary, Baby! Come out here, darlin'! Hoo, I've got somethin' you gotta see!" _

"_What? The whore you're planning on eloping with?" Marin mumbled sourly, rolling her eyes._

_Malon grinned. She'd been in on her daddy's little plan. Her job: the decoy. Keep her mother busy and unsuspecting. _

"_Young lady, wipe that smile off your face and tell me what's going on." Marin inquired, narrowing her eyes._

"_You'll just have to go and find out yourself, Mom." The younger girl replied, coyly..._

_x_

_Talon had just called his wife over, to give her something she'd love. A __**real **__wedding. Now, of course Talon and Marin were legally married, but they were much younger ten years ago. Ten years ago, they'd been in a hurry to marry each other, and that was all that mattered; all else was insignificant._

_Their parents' disapproval, their lack of funds, undesirable living conditions, minimum wage jobs, it all just didn't matter. All that mattered was that they would be together._

"_We're together," Talon murmured, "but now, I can give Marin the weddin' she always wanted." _

_Currently, He was on the roof, having just finished decorating the whole ranch, including the roof, and now admired the work he'd done. "And they call me lazy..."_

"_Talon!" He heard Marin call out. He smiled goofily at her. "What are you doing up there?" He saw her coming closer._

"_Marin! Hey, doll! Will yah marry me?"_

"_Talon!" She called out again, frightened for him and confused._

_Talon let out a laugh. He was overjoyed at the fact that he was finally doing this! However, his joviality clouded his common sense, and mixed with the fact that he was quite an unbalanced and clumsy man, and created a devastating result._

"_Marry me, Marin!" He proposed once more, nearing the edge. "Happy anniversary! This is my surprise. A real weddin'! I'm finally able to give you what yah always wanted... I can finally—" _

_Marin let out a scream. Talon had walked right off the edge and landed with a bloodcurdling crash. "Talon... Talon! Say something!" She held his shoulders, gently shaking him._

_Talon stirred slightly. "I love you... please say yes..." he went limp._

_She hugged him closer to her, letting her tears run free. "Yes..."_

XxXxX

Marin shook her head, blinking away the tears, that old feeling of emptiness returning.

XxXxX

"Daddy, look at what I made you!" Meredith exclaimed... to Link.

Truth was, over the course of the last couple of months, Meredith had taken to the 'Substitute Father' concept quite seriously, and began to call him Dad.

Link, of course, did not mind this one bit, but kept it from Malon (as did Meredith) thinking she wouldn't take to it very kindly.

Meredith was also careful of refraining from this at school. What kid would want to face the ridicule and scorn that she'd receive from her peers?

"It's beautiful, Mer," Link smiled warmly. She'd drawn a holiday themed picture involving Atnas Sualc, the present bringer to children around the world, the trademark symbol of the three goddesses around the Triforce, an evergreen tree decorated with ornaments and trinkets, presents, etc. "very... holiday-esque."

"Is that even a word?"

"... no."

Meredith giggled. "You're silly, Mr. H!"

Link smiled at her and glanced at his watch. _'It's getting late... I should probably take her home.' _He got up and went towards the hall closet. He took out a large bag. _'I can't forget about this!'_

XxXxX

Malon drove home crestfallen. She'd gotten a gift for everyone except Sheik. _'What can I possibly get for him that doesn't send the wrong message? A tie or wallet? No, too thoughtless. A novelty coffee mug?'_ She laughed a little. _'It's funny, but not special. Ugh, shopping for guys is so difficult.' _Malon sighed. "I guess I could settle for clothing and cologne. I suppose if it's not too cheap or too expensive, it should be fine." She kept an eye out for a decent looking men's shop as she drove around the shopping district. _'Hmm... Interesting... "Sheikah's Fine Designs." A Sheikah... isn't that what Sheik is? Well, his name kind of gives it away... ha!'_ She pondered it for a minute before making a decision_. _"May as well give it a try... The further I put off Sheik's gift, the more it'll bug me."

Malon shrugged and found a parking lot around the corner.

She browsed through the store, and when she exited, her efforts did not come out fruitless.

XxXxX

Malon sat atop her bed, gently humming to herself as she wrapped up all the gifts: The Epona replica, assorted clothes, and a doll for Meredith; For Marin, a fancy dish set Malon had seen her adore (however, this was not the whole present. The other part of Marin's gift would not be ready for another few days); the costume for Nabooru; a green and very stylish sweater for Sheik, along with... cologne; and various other presents for her coworkers. (Yes, including Ruto.)

"And... perfect!" She said, adjusting the bow on the very last parcel. "Great! Now I have nothing to nag me over the holidays... except for Mom's _other_ gift..." Malon bit her lip anxiously.

This gift meant a lot to her, and would mean the world to her mother. _'It cost... well, more than I could afford... but it's well worth it. The look on Mom's face will pay back every rupee I have ever spent!' _

The young woman smiled gleefully. She got up and walked _quietly_ through the hallway, to the living room to place her family's gifts under the tree, making sure not to awake her sleeping mother.

Suddenly, the doorbell buzzed.

Malon opened the door, revealing Meredith and Link. "Hello dear, I missed you!" She exclaimed.

"Well, Darling, I missed you too." Link said, his signature crooked grin shining.

She raised an eyebrow at him, clearly not amused. Yet, inside, she felt otherwise...

Meredith, on the other hand, giggled playfully. "You're so funny, Mr. Hero! She was talkin' to me!"

Link put on a mock surprised face. "Was she now?" They both laughed among themselves.

Watching them, Malon felt oddly jealous of their relationship. Link and Meredith were incredibly close. She saw him five days out of the week at school, and the other times, at his house. Of course their closeness was inevitable. Malon, on the other hand, was a very busy woman who tried with much effort to take care of her mother and child, which left an insatiable amount of free time to spend with Meredith.

"All right now, Dithy, come on in." The little girl scurried in past her, stopping to admire the decorated tree and its gifts. Malon gazed at her guiltily. Besides not having a father, was Meredith also missing a mother.

Link cleared his throat to get the woman's attention.

"Yes?"

"You okay? You seem... distracted." He inched closer to her.

Malon stared at him ruefully. Link? What was his problem? Why did he keep trying to get close to her? Hadn't she made it obvious that she was not interested? Of course, on the inside she did feel a certain pang of longing, but—"No!" She snapped to herself. _'It won't do me any good to be feeling things that I shouldn't be able too!'_

The blonde haired man was taken aback by her outburst. "Uh... I didn't mean to... uh..."

"Huh?" She looked at him, confused. "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I'm... just tired,"

"Never mind that," He said, shaking his head. He smiled warmly at her. "Here," Link placed the bag in Malon's hands.

"What is it?" She looked at it curiously.

Link shrugged casually, hiding the goofy smile that wished to emerge. "Just a few gifts for you all."

Immediately, Malon's eyes widened and her face flushed in embarrassment. "That wasn't necessary... you shouldn't have... I couldn't possibly..." She struggled to formulate a sentence. She was embarrassed, not to mention ashamed. She'd completely dismissed him and didn't bother to get him a thing.

"A simple 'Thanks' is all it takes," He teased.

"No, no—I mean _thank you_...but," She trailed off. "I didn't get you anything." She added in a small voice.

Link's eyes travelled towards Meredith, who'd settled herself in front of the television, then back to Malon. He half smiled. "I have what I need." He replied, barely above a whisper.

With a short nod, he backed away and headed towards the elevator, leaving Malon speechless.

Malon hesitated for a moment before putting the heavy bag down and stepping out into the hall. "Wait, Link." She quietly said. He paused and turned around.

She took a few steps towards him. She paused for a moment before gingerly wrapping her arms around him. "Thank you." She closed her eyes as the familiar scent of pine filled her nose.

Link was in shock... and bliss. A blissful shock, perhaps. He instinctively returned the embrace.

Malon pulled away. Too soon, if one would've asked either of them. Be that as it may, she feared that if she held on much longer, they'd do something she'd regret. She cracked a smile at him.

He returned the smile. "Take care, Mal." The elevator door opened. With one last glance, he was gone.

The red haired woman stared at the closed door in confusion. _'What just happened?'_

XxXxX

"Wake up, Mommy! Wake up, Gramma!" exclaimed an energetic young girl. All throughout Hyrule today, children (and adults) were waking up to excitement and the hope that old Atnas Sualc had stopped by their houses the night before.

For today was the day after the solemn occasion, the Eve of Goddesses; the Morning of Miracles. The Morning of Miracles was a joyous occasion of happiness and the celebration of life.

Malon yawned and stretched her arms out above her head. "Someone's happy," She commented with a smile. Perhaps it was just holiday spirit, but something had. Malon was feeling much more upbeat than usual. It was refreshing, really.

With a last stretch, Malon got up and hastily opened her closet. She rummaged through to the back until she felt a large rectangular object. She pulled it out. _'Mom's present!'_ She placed it under the tree before heading to the bathroom.

XxXxX

"Oh, boy!" Meredith squealed with joy. "I can't wait to open all my presents."

Marin chuckled. "Yes, Merrie, when your mother comes."

"Okay ladies, I'm here," Malon exclaimed. "Let it rip—the wrapping paper that is, I will not tolerate any tooting!"

The trio cracked up, and began their traditional opening process: youngest to oldest. (Malon was particularly happy about that this year...) "All right, Meredith, these are from me." Malon handed her a few presents.

The little girl grinned from ear to ear. "The horse like you had, right mommy?" Malon nodded. "Pretty clothes too, mom, and the dolly!"

Malon looked at her a little oddly. Meredith was incredibly polite for a six year old. As she recalled when she was a kid, Link was quite the angel. _'Perhaps he's rubbed off on her?'_

"Dearie, open my gift!" Marin urged, handing Meredith a very large, oddly shaped parcel.

"Oh, mom, please tell me you didn't—"

"No way..." Meredith's jaw dropped. "The Stikky Sluurp Make-It-Yourself Candy System? Thank you Gramma! Thank you, thank you, and thank you!"

Malon rubbed her temples. "Mother! Do you think this is appropriate?"

"Why, yes dear! It's not like I do a lot of the cleaning, what consequence would face me?"

"Hyperactive children?"

"Ah...well." Marin shrugged.

Shaking her head, Malon pulled out one more present addressed to Meredith from under the tree. "Here, this is from... Mr. Hero,"

"Mr. Hero?" Marin gazed at Malon, confused.

"...He brought us all gifts the other day, when he was dropping Meredith off."

"What a _kind_ and _thoughtful_ young man, eh Malon?" Marin said in a challenging voice.

Malon just sighed. "Open it, kiddo."

And she did. Meredith's eyes lit up brighter than any light or star. "Wow..." Malon gazed beyond the torn paper to see what had struck Meredith. It was an immaculate art kit. Contained just about everything a young artist could dream of; pencils, pens of all colours and effects, paints, palettes, oil pastels, paper, 8"10 canvases, and the like.

'_Oh, joy. More messes.'_

"Mr. H knew exactly what I wanted!" She said, still in a daze.

Malon frowned. That feeling of jealousy arose once more. Could he possibly know more about their child than she did? _'I'll admit... I suppose I haven't been paying as much attention to her as I should, but...'_She frowned and looked away.

"Malon," Marin said softly, reading her daughter's thoughts. "You're a wonderful mother. Don't ever doubt yourself."

Malon weakly smiled. "My turn," Meredith excitedly handed her a package wrapped in wrapping paper the young girl had made herself. "Oh, it's almost too pretty to open!" However, when she did open it, she was deeply touched. It was a miniature Paper Maché model of a horse, not unlike Epona. Malon gasped. "Did you make this yourself?"

Meredith nodded vigorously.

"It's beautiful, Dithy..." She held it delicately, gazing at it with awe. How could she never have realised how amazing of an artist her child was growing up to be? "Thank you, darling,"

She opened the next gift from Marin. It was... a book. That wasn't what bothered Malon. Nope, what bothered her was the title. _'How to Forgive the One You Love'_ "Is this some kind of a joke, _mother_?" She inquired, clearly unimpressed. She didn't quite understand. She had forgiven Link. _'But... I don't... love him?'_

Marin smirked. "No... But, there's more,"

She narrowed her eyes before looking beyond the book. She found a stylish trench coat, and a scarf with matching gloves. "Thanks, Mom." Malon said, laughing lightly. "Your turn."

"But, mommy, you still have another present from Mr. Hero!"

Malon bit her lip. "Ah... that, I'll open that a little later..." She said, unsurely. Truth was, she wasn't sure she _wanted_ to open it. The night before, she'd opened some of her other gifts, from office mates, friends, etc, but she couldn't bring herself to open his. She was afraid. Malon was afraid that in that package, there would be something that could...change the way she felt about... _certain_ things.

"Open mine first, Grams!" Meredith pleaded.

"Of course, dearie!" Marin carefully unwrapped the paper and beamed. Inside was a carefully crafted Paper Maché seagull. "Oh, my dear Meredith, this is one of the most amazing gifts I've ever received! Thank you, dear,"

Meredith just smiled proudly at her handiwork. "Here's the present from Mr. H!"

Opening it, Marin grinned in a very surprised sort of way. "Oh, my days... he remembered?"

"Remembered? What is it, mom?" Malon demanded.

"Take a look,"

Marin handed the object to her daughter. Malon examined it. It was a miniature ceramic model of a harp. "A harp?"

"Don't you remember?"

A harp.

A harp?

A harp!

Malon laughed."I remember now! You loved that harp of yours... And if I recall I gained the love of music from you." She remembered those times, when she was younger. _'Everything was so much... simpler.'_

"Yes, I'd nearly forgotten myself!"

"But how did Mr. H know?" Meredith asked, very confused.

Marin and Malon looked at each other. "Ah, well," Marin thought for a moment. "Er... well, I used to know him... a long time ago." She said, hoping the inquisitive girl would ask no further.

Meredith thought for a moment before shrugging. "Okay."

Malon grinned excitedly. "Open mine now, mom!"

Marin smiled at her curiously. She opened the first package. "Oh, Malon, you got me the set I wanted! Thank you!"

Malon wordlessly smiled and handed her the larger and thinner package.

The older woman stared at her strangely. _'What could this_ _be?'_ She slowly opened it. Marin gasped; it was amazing.

It was a large oil painting on an elaborate looking frame, but the frame wasn't the amazing part. The painting depicted a scene from a photograph of Marin and Talon together in their younger days. "It's... it's..." Tears began to form in her eyes. "...beautiful."

"Mom...?" Malon glanced at her a little worried.

She sniffed and shook her head. Laughing lightly, she wiped away the stray tears. "Come here,"

Malon moved closer to her mother. Marin pulled her, along with Meredith, into an embrace.

"Thank you..."

XxXxX

A little later that day, Marin and Meredith had gone out for a walk, leaving Malon alone.

"Well, I have some time to kill before going over to Sheik's..." She muttered to herself, her gaze landing on that unopened parcel. She laughed at the stupidity of herself. "It's just a box with a gift in it... what's so dangerous about that?" She rolled her eyes and grabbed the package, slowly tearing away the decorative paper.

It was a... book of sorts.

Malon was about to open it, when a small note among the torn up paper caught her eye.

_Dear Malon, _

_Happy holidays! I couldn't decide on what to give you. (Don't worry; I don't expect you to return the favour) So, then I thought 'How about everything?' And there you have it: Everything. I hope you enjoy your 'everything' as I enjoy my 'everything' because you are my 'everything.' Haha, got you stumped there, didn't I? Anyway, stay happy and beautiful._

_-Link._

Despite herself, the note made her smile. "You're an odd one, Link." Yet, her smile quickly dropped. Several **obvious** hints in the short note told her how hung up Link was. Why didn't he understand that she didn't _want_ to be involved with him romantically?

But, maybe she _needed_ to be.

'_Argh... don't think like that...'_ Malon shook her head. She opened the book, which wasn't actually a book. It was a photo album that really did contain... _everything._

"Oh, my Goddesses!" Malon gasped out, laughter in her voice. She flipped through the pages, her memory painting vivid images in her eyes. Pictures from when they were children, teenagers, and their... last few years.

She stopped at one particular picture. It took place on that fateful night, when Meredith was... _conceived_.

"_I love you, Mal..."_

"_I love you too, Link,"_

"_Do you trust me?"_

"_...Yes..."_

Tears brimmed in her eyes._ 'How did everything get so complicated?' _As the tears escaped her eyes, the woman sat confused. _'Why do I feel this way? I don't understand... Things are fine between Link and I, aren't they?' _She turned away. _'It's different, our... relationship, but...'_

"Forget this, forget... _him_." Malon sighed and shoved the album into the back of her drawers. She gathered herself and left.

XxXxX

"Hey, Malon, hope this morning has been bringing you miracles." Sheik smirked.

Malon gave a slight laugh and greet him with a kiss. "Yes, somehow, my feet have led me to you. And then," She paused dramatically. "I heard voices that told me give you..." Another pause, as Malon put a gift in front of his face. "this!"

Sheik gasped. "You don't say? I also heard a voice, demanding that I present you with this... present." He also held out a gift.

Malon laughed. "We're a couple of losers,"

"Correction: A loser couple."

"I take that back, _you're_ the loser."

"Whatever, I want to open my present!"

"What do you say?"

"..._Please_ and _thank you_."

Malon pat him on the head. "Good boy." They simultaneously handed each other their respective gifts.

"On the count of three... One, two, three, open!"

As if mirroring one another, Malon and Sheik promptly opened the gifts, looked at each other and laughed.

The humorous thing was, they'd bought each other... basically the same thing. For Malon, Sheik had bought her a sweater and perfume. Malon reciprocated by getting him a sweater and cologne.

"Great minds think alike, eh?" Sheik joked. "But seriously, that's kind of weird..."

Malon wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him closer. "I still love my gift, thanks."

Sheik placed his arms around her waist and leaned his forehead against hers. "I love mine too, but I have one more gift for you..." He said as he slowly brushed his lips against hers.

"Yeah?"

"Mhm" He broke away with a secretive smile on his face. "But, you're not getting it just yet."

"When?" Malon tilted her head confusedly.

That smirk played on his features again. "All in due time, babe." He winked at her. "If you come to my New Years' party, you shall find out."

She gazed at his unreadable features. She could never tell what he was thinking. "Well, if that's the only way I'll find out, I _suppose _I'll have to come." She sighed, feigning disinterest.

"That's my girl." His face became serious, and he let go of her, but intertwining her fingers with his. "I'm just afraid you won't like it... and that wouldn't make me very happy."

Malon frowned then smiled at him reassuringly. "Why would you think that? Of course I'll love it."

"I don't know... it's kind of heavy..."

"What? Too heavy even for my muscle man to carry? Is it a car?"

"Er... no, that's not exactly what I meant..."

Malon wrinkled her nose at him. "You're an oddball, Sheik."

"Why, thank you." He winked at her.

"I mean seriously, who has red eyes?"

"... I do, thank you very much." He said acting offended. "But, yeah, the present... I'm not so sure if I should give it... _yet_."

"What? No, now that you told me you have to!" She whined. After her little outburst, her face softened. An odd, yet familiar feeling crept into her insides. Was it guilt? Pity? Worry? No... She knew it was something much more..."Sheik, it's not about what you give me, but the fact that you put thought into it—"

"Yeah, there's a whole lot of _thought_ I put in it."

She smiled. "Anyway, I'm just trying to say that..." Malon trailed off. She knew what she felt was real and she'd tell him. "I'll love it because..." She hesitated momentarily, and Sheik narrowed his eyes at her. "Because, well... I love you." She could feel herself blush wildly. She looked away from him. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea?

"Malon..." Sheik whispered, lifting her chin so she was looking at him. An enormous smile graced his face. "I love you too..." He pulled her into an embrace and kissed her with intense passion.

XxXxX

It was the last day of December, and a certain young woman sang as she got ready for a certain New Years' party. Ever since she and Sheik had exchanged those words, she felt wonderful; she felt sure of herself. _'I love Sheik, and that's all I know... that's all I need to know! I cannot wait to see what he has in store for me tonight.'_ She sighed in contentment.

"This has been one _interesting_ year... I wonder what's in store for the future..."

XxXxX

Sheik stared at his reflection in the mirror. _'The ultimate amount of sexiness? Check!'_ Sheik was feeling pretty damn good about that night. "Today is the day of all days. Today will change the world... er, well, my world anyhow..."

He couldn't believe what he was doing, but it had to be done.

"An amazing end to an amazing year."

XxXxX

Link fumbled with the buttons on his shirt, thinking about what his _friend_ had told him.

"_She loves me, man_... _I love her too... heh, so I planned a little surprise for her. You'd better come to my party, Hero.'_

Link, however, did not want to go to this party, but got roped into it somehow. He also was not very happy with the fact that this moron seemed to think Malon actually liked—let alone _loved_ him. "That can't be right." He muttered to himself. _'She and I are meant to be together, and I know that __**deep**__ down, she knows it too. I'm not going to let some red eyed asshole ruin that. And I'm going to make her realise that by the end of next year, or I'm not Link Hero!'_

"I can't wait until next year."

XxXxX

"Great party, Sheik," Malon commented. "How in Hyrule did you book this place, anyway?"

Sheik raised an eyebrow and smirked. "I have my ways..."

"...And yet another thing that you've said that makes me think you're a criminal."

He rolled his eyes. "All right, then. Hey, go and mingle for a bit while I get this party kicking high speed,"

Malon smiled. "Sure,"

Sheik was about to walk away, but before he did, he turned around and quickly stole a kiss from Malon. "I love you." He murmured before turning on his heel.

She smiled after him. "Love you too," She said softly even though he was gone.

Link watched from a distance and glared. When he saw Malon approach him, he softened his gaze.

"Hey there, Link... er, Hero," Malon said, beaming.

He scoffed. "Someone's happy."

She frowned at him. "Oh, cut the crap, Link. What's your problem?"

Link opened his mouth to speak, and then closed it again. He sighed, and smiled slightly. "Nothing, I guess."

Malon knew he was lying, but decided to press it no further. "Anyway, thanks again for the gifts. We all enjoyed them very much."

He nodded. "It's not a problem."

They both looked at each other awkwardly. _'Why is talking to him so strange all a sudden? Maybe I should uh, bring up his note?'_ "I loved the album... very nostalgic."

"Yeah."

'_Why isn't he talking to me?'_ "But, um, hey... that note was pretty clever."

At this, he cracked a smile. "You think so? Well, I was—"

"Wait..." She cut him off. "Link," She said quietly. "I know how you feel about me," She said, reddening slightly. She had to admit, it was quite flattering.

Link, although, took this as a positive sign, and grinned.

"But, you have to understand. I don't... I don't feel the same way." _'That almost hurt to say...'_

In a split second, Link's face fell. _'I guess I should've seen that coming. It still hurts like Hell, though.'_ "Okay, Malon, whatever. I'm out." He shook his head and walked away.

"Hey!" She called out after him. Thankfully, it was a big party, so nobody became suspicious. (or noticed for that matter.)

"Stop acting like a child. Why would you ever think that I still... had feelings... for you?" _'Ouch, what's up with that feeling?'_

"Me? I'm the child, aren't I?" He barked at her incredulously. "I'm the one that's lying to the one I love? I'm many things, but at least I'm honest. I only put up with this shit because I cared... _still_ care about you,"

"If I recall, you're the one who came up with that 'Hero' bullshit."

He laughed bitterly, running a hand through his hair. "You're right. Why should I care, though? Why don't I just tell your little boyfriend the truth and let the shit fly?"

Malon cast him a worried gaze. _'I must have __**really**__ ticked him off... I haven't seen him this angry in a while!'_ "Because you love me?" She said in a small voice.

Link let out another humourless laugh. "Right. Don't you dare play that card. Say what you want, but I know you feel something,"

This angered the fiery red head. "Shut up! I don't love you, but that doesn't mean I want you dead—which is what you will be if Sheik finds out!"

"I don't care, Malon. I will keep your secret, though, so don't worry about it."

"Link, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be. Sooner or later, someway and somehow, you little boyfriend will find out. He has to, eventually."

"No, he doesn't."

Link shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Either way, you're betraying his trust,"

Malon looked away, ashamed. She'd never thought about it that way.

"In the end, you'll hurt the ones you love, _and_ yourself." He stuffed his hands in his pockets and stalked away.

Malon just stood there, watching his figure move farther away. _'Is what he said true?'_

"So, there's my leading lady!" She abruptly turned around to face Sheik.

"What're you doing alone, Malon?" He pondered.

"Er, well... nothing, I guess." She stammered.

He waved it off. "Never mind, then. Come with me, it's time for your surprise."

Malon nervously followed him as he led her to a small platform.

"Everybody, quiet down!" He shouted over the loud noise. In an instant, the music turned off and the people quieted down.

Sheik turned to a confused Malon. He could feel the knots in his stomach. _'Here goes nothing!'_ "Everybody enjoying themselves here?"

A cheer went out through the crowd.

Sheik chuckled. "Good, good. But it's nearly midnight, so here goes the countdown." He started them off. "10, 9, 8..." The crowd followed suit. He turned to Malon with a huge smile on his face.

Malon looked out at the crowd, her eyes landing on brooding Link.

"7, 6, 5..."

"Malon, I love you, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you,"

She froze. "O, my goddesses! He's going to—"

"4, 3..."

She stared at him, shell-shocked, as he dropped to one knee, a sparkling ring in his hands.

"2, 1!"

"Will you marry me?" He nearly shouted.

The crowd burst into a combination of "Happy New Year!"; "Aw!" and cheering.

Malon faintly heard the sound of glass shatter. She looked at Link, who looked like he was about to break. She turned her head to Sheik, who also looked near breakage.

"_In the end, you'll hurt the ones you love..."_

She took rapid, short breaths and tears began to burn her eyes.

"M-Malon?" Sheik whispered, still on his knee.

"I—I—" The fat, warm tears began their course down her cheeks.

"I just can't!" Malon broke into sobs. She covered her face and ran through the parting crowds, and out of the hotel.

Sheik slowly got up, his heart shattered.

Link, although concerned for Malon, smirked smugly.

**Dun Dun Dunnnnnnn... (Did I forget to mention 'done'?) Huh, so much for **_**not**_** procrastinating. :( Ah, well, this chapter was originally going to be two separate chapters, but I combined them. Incredible, I know. Anyway, I have to say, this chapter was ****very**** difficult to write... I just couldn't get the words to form, so if it seems to drag on, and is uninteresting, I apologise! Ugh, I'm definitely NOT looking forward to starting school next week. Yuck! **

**I'd like to hear any of your opinions on what you think will happen, or why you think Malon **_**heartlessly**_** left Sheik like that. Broke my own heart! I love Sheik, no matter what he actually is in the game... **

**Well, feedback is always appreciated, negative or positive. ;) **

**Lots of love,**

**~Smashie**

**xoxoxoxo**

**PS – Seagulls, harps... hmm, remind you of anything?**


	11. Chapter 10: Let Go

**Ah, Geez... Let me have a Ritsu (Fruits Basket) moment: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I apologise to the world for my existence and all who must suffer because of it! I'M SORRY! AHHH!  
Ahem... but, anyway, I really am terribly sorry for the uh... five month absence. D: **

**To Meet Again  
**_Chapter 10: Let Go_

Malon rushed away from the hotel, away from the party, and away from them.

'Them' being Link and Sheik, of course.

Those words had stung, and as much as she'd like to have forgotten them, it was of no use. They were burned into her mind.

_"In the end, you'll hurt the ones you love,__and __yourself."_

The tears ran freely down her face in thick trails of black. She received many odd looks, but what did that matter?

After what felt like forever, Malon was finally out of the _constricting_ building. She shakily took a deep breath, and inhaled the crisp winter air.

Malon rest her back against the cool wall of the building. _'How could I do this?'_ she thought to herself, moments later, repeating it aloud. She shook at the sudden crack of thunder, and saw a flash of lightening illuminating the stormy, grey skies. She let out a joyless chuckle.

"How ominous."

Shaking her aching head, Malon slowly mad her way to her car. Her head was bowed, and her eyes remained fixated on the pavement.

"Malon...?"

She paused with her hand resting on the handle of her car. It was something about the questioning tone that struck her. It was like the wordless look of question and confusion she'd received from Sheik only minutes earlier.

Malon looked up at him—but it wasn't Sheik.

Link inched closer to her. Instinctively, Malon stepped back, jiggling the handle.

"Are you—" Before he could finish, the overwhelmed young woman was in her car, starting it up.

Link sidestepped when she began to back out. He stared at her quizzically, but her eyes never met his.

Sighing, Link made his way back into the hotel for another drink; he'd had a bit of an accident with his previous one.

Just as he approached the door, another figure stepped out, revealing a frazzled Sheik, who was mumbling something incoherent while rummaging through his pockets. Link paused not knowing what to say. _'This is just remotely awkward.'_

Sheik looked up, realising there was another presence. "Oh! Hey, Hero..." He muttered, fumbling with a package. He took out a cigarette.

Link stared at him blankly, as Sheik lit it. _'A smoker. Yet another reason why he is wrong for Malon.'_ He had to admit, though; he felt a pang of sympathy for the guy.

Sure, Link didn't care too much for him, but being humiliated like that... no person deserved that.

Sheik took a long drag, and exhaled the smoke. "You know, I quit smoking about a year ago at _her_ request." He paused and furrowed his brow. "In fact, I did a lot of things for her."He sullenly shook his head.

The pair stood in silence, with Sheik occasionally taking drags from his cigarette.

After a bit, Sheik stared at what was left of the stick with disdain. He dropped it, promptly crushing it under his foot."She said she loved me..." he trailed off.

"I guess I misunderstood."

XxXxX

The next morning, Malon awoke from a restless sleep.

She yawned in the kitchen, gazing as though interested in the dark pool of coffee that Marin placed in front of her.

"How was your night, dear?" Marin asked cheerily. "Ah, nothing like a new year of new beginnings and adventures to refresh the mind, eh?"

"Hmm," Was all Malon said. Marin brushed this off and continued with her morning activities.

"Morning, mommy!" Meredith greeted, hugging Malon's side.

Malon half-smiled and ruffled the young girl's hair."Hey there, Dithy."

"Did ya have fun at your party, mom? Huh? Did ya?" At once, Meredith began firing questions at her already frustrated mother.

"Be quiet, Meredith!" She nearly yelled.

The young girl looked up at her surprised and just slightly hurt. Her head hung low and she slumped away.

"Meredith? Sweetie? I'm sorry... I didn't mean to yell at you like that." Malon sighed guiltily. "Come here, kiddo." She smiled and opened her arms for a hug, which Meredith gladly accepted.

"It's okay, mommy."

Although she smiled, Malon frowned in her mind. _'Children are so innocent and ready to forgive, no matter the intensity of the feud. If it were only that easy now..."_ And just for that moment, Malon longed for her lost youth. _'What should I do? What have I done?'_ Worried thoughts began to circulate in her mind.

'_I need to get away.'_

This seemed like a pretty decent idea. When was the last time she'd had any time all to herself, anyway? _'Er... except from the times Meredith is with Link. But, this is different... I know... I just need to ... go,'_

Malon looked at her mother. "Mum... I'm going out today."

Marin peered at her curiously. Malon had been acting quite strangely that morning. Had something happened at that party of hers? "Where?"

Malon hesitated before answering. "I just... need to go somewhere and... um, work something out."

A very vague answer, but it held truth to it. However, Malon wasn't quite sure _herself _where it was that she was headed.

Marin frowned. "Is something the matter?"

"Nothing that I can't handle myself." She answered in a cool, confident voice, which was quite contrary to the way she actually felt.

Marin was not quite satisfied, yet she let it get by. "Do you want. It's your life, Malon." She replied briskly and left the kitchen.

'_I really need to work on my social skills.'_ Malon thought grimly.

XxXxX

Link was laying in his bed deep in thought.

By no means was he a heartless man, the opposite in fact, an one could only imagine the guilt he felt for... Sheik.

'_He's a good friend to me, much better than I am to him anyway. I wouldn't even call us friends... but he's great to me, despite not knowing who I actually am.'_ He frowned thoughtfully.

"Well maybe now he doesn't have to, since Malon... hmm, I wonder how she's doing."

Link grasped at the mobile that lay on the table beside him. He dialled the number, and waited for a few moments before someone answered.

"Hello?" came Marin's voice. _'Why does Marin have Malon's phone?'_

"Er, hey Marin, is Malon there?"

"Ah, Link! Do you know why Malon's been behaving so oddly?"

Link frowned again. "Well, she—" He cut himself off. _'I'm not sure if it's something she should hear from me.'_ "Um... I'm not quite sure."

"Oh..."

"Well, uh, is she there?"

"Oh... sorry, she left a while ago. I don't know where, but she left her phone here." She sounded quite worried.

Link felt badly for her, but what could he do? "All right, thanks. I'll let you know if I see her. I'll come pick up Meredith if you'd like..."

"Oh thank you, son. Take care."

"You too." He ended the call and looked surprised. _'"Son" I haven't heard that in years.'_

He suddenly felt a wave of nostalgia wash over him, and a certain clutch at his heart. _'I wonder what Saria's been up to...'_

XxXxX

Malon Drove. She just drove and drove, until she was clear out of Castletown's city limits, and onto Hyrule Field.

Hyrule Field wasn't really a city or town in itself, but more like a connection to other parts of Hyrule itself. There were habitants that lived there, but very few. However, most of the population was what one might say, 'living on the wrong side of the tracks.'

Gang violence was not uncommon. Two groups calling themselves the 'Stalchildren' and the 'Peahats' could be easily encountered should one not be cautious. The Peahats were also known to attack during the day.

Further west, there was a lot of fertile land, meaning many farms.

Lon Lon Ranch had been one of them, just southwest of Castletown; very close by.

It came of little surprise to Malon that her driving had led her to the empty lot where a now deserted ranch still stood.

"Home..." Malon breathed out. She smiled; fond memories came flooding back, nearly knocking her over. She abruptly twisted the key out of ignition and got up.

"So much has happened over the past few months." She stated softly, as though the land could understand her. "Maybe... maybe a little walk down memory lane will help clear my mind."

In all honesty, she had no clue as to how digging into the past could sort out the future, but there was no use to fighting the persistent feelings inside of her.

A small smile graced her lips as she gazed at the unkempt corral that stood in the centre. Malon recalled many a fine memory of her time spent there, tending to her beloved horses.

Feeding, grooming, caring for, and loving them. Malon had felt incredibly motherly towards these docile creatures.

Perhaps it was that which had separated her from the other children. Her mind that was beyond the other young minds. A hard worker from day one.

'_Though, I think it was that about me that had caught Link's attention.'_ She mused idly.

This was true. Malon's motherly affections never went unnoticed by Link.

Saria, his adoptive mother was a very caring, selfless, and kind-hearted woman. However, she had somewhat of a childlike spirit, which was undoubtedly amiable, but not quite what Link _needed_.

Malon blushed lightly. Why did her thoughts keep on coming back to _him_?

'_There's no point in denying that Link played a huge part in my life...'_ She blushed again. _'Well, I guess he still does.'_

The redhead sighed and continued walking. She stopped in front of the barn. An involuntary shudder coursed through Malon's body. A terrible incident had taken place here. "Dad..."

Much of her life had been spent without a father of her own. She could often relate to how Meredith had felt, but the child's father was there now, just as he may be.

Malon began to shake as she repressed a sob. It didn't matter who she'd marry; her father would never be there to walk her down the aisle.

"I need you, dad," She whispered, before collapsing against the wooden door, tears falling.

XxXxX

After an awkward conversation with Link, he took Meredith, and Marin found herself alone in the house. She sighed as she picked up the young girl's still-wet paintings. The detail and focus Meredith put into them was amazing.

'_Has it really been six years since she was born? I can still remember when Malon was pregnant.'_ The older woman smiled lightly. _'Fun times!'_ She thought to sarcastically. Marin sighed sadly. _'She's given up so much because of this. My child has suffered too much. Yet she's always managed to pull through every hardship she's been through. However...how can she get past Link?'_

Link. He had indeed found his way back into their lives, but was it a bad thing? Marin wasn't sure how she felt about him... surely she had every right to be angered by his presence? Well, she certainly had at one point.

A guilty look was on Marin's face. "Maybe... maybe if I hadn't let my anger get the better of me all those years ago, Link and Malon would've patched things up sooner."

XxXxX

"_Mrs. Lon? Marin?" Link's voice echoed throughout the ranch. He knocked repeatedly at the door. "Marin, I know you're there, please, open the door!"_

_Marin, on the other side, leaned on the sturdy wooden door. His voice was so desperate, so remorseful. It crossed the line of begging. _

_Then, for just a moment, she wanted to let him in. Marin had a strong sense of justice, fairness, and equality... and always believed in hearing the other side..._

_She turned away and glanced at her distressed daughter, Malon. She looked up and Marin watched Malon furiously shake her tear stained face._

_Marin could not forgive him, not after seeing the anguish on her child's face._

XxXxX

Link had come back, several times before he gave up. _'Did he 'give up'? No... I forced him away.'_

XxXxX

"_Leave, Link." Marin hissed, taking caution to not awaken Malon. "Leave if you know what's good for you."_

_The knocking ceased. Marin slowly opened the door. She saw Link, looking as melancholy and guilt ridden as ever. _'Got to give him credit, though, for being as good an actor as he is.'_ She scoffed. _

"_Please... Marin..." _

_The woman shook her head. This had become a sort of routine between the two. Link would bang on the door, pleading for forgiveness, and Marin would hear nothing of it._

'Am I being irrational?'_ She thought momentarily. She shook her head with a frown. _'I would not want for Malon to have to raise this child alone...' _Marin turned away from Link. _'But there are worse scenarios than that. Such as with an unwilling and unsuitable, disgusting excuse of a man!'

_With her anger renewed, Marin faced him, ready to shoot at him with a piece of her mind. Link looked at her with an expression of relief, and hope shining in his eyes. "Oh... Marin... I—" _

"_Listen you, Link, and listen well: get out of this house and __**never **__return. You have done enough. Thank you very, very much, now leave us alone."_

"_I'm sorry, Marin." Link said, gazing at her earnestly. "I know what I did was wrong. I have barely forgiven myself, and know you have difficulties doing so as well._

_It was a moment of stupidity that I really regret. So... for what it's worth... I'm sorry."_

_He looked down like a guilty child. _

'That's all he is,'_ "That's... that's what you are," She began angrily. He stared at her, perplexed. "You're just a child, Link. You couldn't even help yourself when Deku..." She trailed off; maybe she'd gone too far._

_He hastily looked away from her, and felt tears burn at the corners of his eyes. "Marin," He started carefully. "If... if you and Malon don't want me near you... I'll leave you alone." Link looked at her with a pained expression. "Please—please just don't let Malon—or—or the child... don't let them think I stopped caring. I didn't. I never will." With a curt nod, he turned away and walked off. Marin's expression softened considerably, but her frown remained. Was this indeed the right thing to do?_

XxXxX

Years back into the present, Marin sat, the same frown gracing her face. _'It definitely wasn't the right thing.' _She gazed out the window worriedly. "Where are you, Malon?"

XxXxX

Link had taken Meredith to his home, where she idly enjoyed herself in the yard. He half-heartedly watched her from the kitchen where he sat. _'Malon is apparently missing. Well, that's just great.'_ He mused sarcastically. _'Well, there's not much I can do about that, I suppose.' _He thought bitterly. However, besides Malon, Link had another woman on his mind: Saria.

He picked up his cell phone and thought for a moment. A small smile played on his lips as he dialled a familiar number. _'Boy, won't she be surprised to hear from me?'_

"Hello?" A feminine voice sounded on the other side.

Link's smile widened. "Hey, Saria... it's been a while,"

"That voice..." He heard a gasp on the line. "Link? Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it is me."

"Good Goddesses! Where have you been? How have you been? Are you okay?"

He chuckled as he began to converse with the woman who had raised him as her own. "Well..."

XxXxX

Several minutes later, Malon regained her composure and wiped away the stray tears that remained.

A light breeze drifted through the air and over her. It was oddly comforting.

Goosebumps pricked at her skin. _'He was here—he is here! This ranch was his life, and I sold it like it was nothing.' _She bowed her head shamefully. _'Maybe I should try and get it back... doesn't seem like many people are itching to buy this old place.'_ This thought triggered a memory within Malon.

As she recalled, the ranch had been losing a lot of money. _'Debts were high, but profits were low.'_ She thought sadly. Truly, selling the ranch had been an inevitable action. Albeit, this fact didn't make it any easier on Malon.

She walked away from the barn, and walked right past the storage room by the silo. Noticing this, Malon stopped in her tracks. Her eyes burnt holes into the door to the storage.

This place held great importance, for it was where Meredith had been _conceived._

Malon smiled a little despite herself.

"_I love you Malon, more than anything in the world."_

She remembered the words he'd panted out during their most impassioned moments.

Malon had mirrored his words. She'd told him numerous times that she loved him, as did he. _'I really did love him.'_ She admit to herself.

Moments later she let out a breath. "Who am I kidding? I still love him" She said bitterly. It was true. She'd noticed now for quite some time.

Yet... it was not something she felt she should act upon. _'He'll hurt me again, won't he?'_ Even though, through all the years she'd known him, he'd always cared for her. Then, when another life had come into the scene, he'd failed her. He showed her that he was incapable of handling such mature subject matter.

'_He seems like a good father, but Link's only around Meredith part time. He probably wouldn't be able to deal with being there, full time, as a parent.'_ She assumed sullenly. While she was worried about his ability to be a father... she also worried about his capability as a husband. _'He could never really stay put in one place... so how could I tie him down?'_

Then there was Sheik: the other man who'd been by her side for quite a while now. He had a childish persona, however, there was much more depth to him that met the eye. Malon knew him as a reliable, loving, and patient man. Quiet and aloof when it came to his own personal matters... and still he was a trustworthy man.

Everything considered, Malon was certain of this fact: She loved Sheik.

"How can I love them both?" She murmured aloud. She was sure of her feelings for Link, as well as for Sheik.

'_Maybe I never really stopped loving Link... but what about Sheik? I could never leave him and hurt him in such a way—especially after all that he's done for me!' _Malon frowned. "Well, Link has proven to me that he can't handle a commitment." _'Even so...'_

Sheik had never done a single thing to hurt her in any way, quite the opposite, really. And if she wasn't the same to him... "I'd be just like Link." Malon stated, startled by the comparison. Has this been as tough on him as it was on her?

'_I know what to do.'_

XxXxX

Sheik lay sprawled out on his couch, aimlessly flipping through channels on his television set. It was a rather large and expensive mechanism.

Then again, all belongings at his condo were. Sheik was, unknowing to most, a man of tremendous wealth.

Sheik scoffed. _'And all the money in the world couldn't buy happiness.' _

For basically his whole life, he'd kept his wealth a secret from most, as he wished to be perceived as just any, ordinary person. He didn't want to be treated differently, but rather, just like any typical guy. He didn't want to be hurt or used by others' jealousy or greed. _'I guess even a typical guy can't be too wary of other people.' _Suddenly, his doorbell rang, pulling the heartbroken man out of his gloomy reverie.

He sighed as he got up. "Better not be another bunch of those damned 'Sacred Realm witnesses', sheesh."He grumbled annoyed. He opened the door, and was speechless at the sight of Malon.

On the other hand, Malon seemed slightly shocked as well. Seeing bloodshot eyes that had naturally red irises was a somewhat frightening sight.

"Sheik," Malon said slowly. She was afraid. She could already tell that she'd already caused him a great deal of grief. "I am so, so sorry. I didn't... I didn't mean to hurt or embarrass you." She looked down and struggled to meet his gaze.

Sheik listened to her wordlessly.

"I was—I mean, I'm afraid. All these things that have happened in the past have really... messed me up, I guess." Malon cautiously came closer to him, even daring to grab his hand. He made no movement to her actions.

She tensed slightly. "A—and I realised that..." her voice faltered. "I realised that I need to just... let go... Move on from all the difficulties I've faced, and pursue a different life—a better life." She finally looked up at him and offered him a small, but sincere smile. A smile that never faded even when it met with his stony expression. Tears filled her eyes and spilled down her cheeks, but her smile remained.

"A life with you."

Sheik stared at her, wide-eyed, but said nothing

"I just ran off last night, and never answered your question." She shook her head and gazed at him shyly. "I—I love you, Sheik. And yes! I will marry you... that is..." Malon paused, smiling hopefully. "If the offer still stands... and you forgive me."

He was astonished. "Malon... you..."

She grinned; she'd made _Sheik_ speechless.

"You think that I'd just forgive you? Forget all of that?"

This time, Malon stared at him, bewildered. She opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"Well, we'll work through it because," He smirked at her and his eyes twinkled. "that's what couples do."

Just as the words came out of his mouth, Sheik nearly fell backwards. Malon had latched herself to him in a tight embrace.

She boldly met his lips with her own, kissing him with all the passion she could muster. Sheik smiled against her lips, not ready to be defeated. He pulled her into the building and leaned her against the wall, all the while, their lips never disconnecting. His arms found their way around her waist as he licked her lips, asking for an invitation to which she obliged. She gripped his shirt tightly as their tongues fought for dominance.

Sheik pulled away ever so slightly, and murmured "I love you" against her lips. He let go of her and looked away, much to Malon's confusion. Until she followed his gaze towards the counter beside them.

There lay the ring.

Sheik picked it up and held Malon's left hand. He kissed it gently before sliding the ring onto her finger. Malon's heart beat rapidly. This was no dream, no story, no joke... this was reality.

He pulled her against his chest and stroked her hair. "I love you..." He repeated softly.

"I love you too." She whispered, as she leaned in for another kiss.

XxXxX

**The End.**

**Haha, just kidding... albeit, I do feel like ending it right there. -_- This story gives me a lot of pain to write, BUT I SHAN'T GIVE UP. Anyway, so, so, so (infinite so's) sorry! I really hope to finish this damned story before the end of this year. Well, there's only a couple of chapters left, this was the last boring one, I PROMISE YOU THAT. Well, I hope the ending wasn't boring~ T-rated story might as well have some T stuff... and romance. :P You can just imagine where the end of this leads to...**

**So... is this story still confusing as heck? Ah, well, it'll work out in the end... probably... ahem...**

**Huh, I might try my luck at sketching some of these characters as I see them, so look out for possibilities in the future (though, I make no promise). However, anyone is free to draw their own interpretations if they feel like it! **

**On a very important note: IS ANYONE ELSE AS PUMPED FOR 3DS AND SKYWARD SWORD AS I AM? OoT remake... sounds lovely. I bet Malon and all the others will look more lovely too. :D The screenshots look wicked awesome. :D:D **

**Well, hope you enjoyed!**

**~Smashie  
xoxoxoxo **


	12. Chapter 11: Crashing Feelings

**To Meet Again  
**_Chapter Eleven: Crashing Feelings_

"So, when should we set the date for?" Sheik said, yawning and stretching out his arms and legs.

Malon lifted herself up from her position between his arm and chest. "Oh! Well, there's so much to consider and prepare..." She sighed.

"Hey, we could get married tomorrow if you wanted."

"What?" She shot up in the bed. "I think that's just a little too soon. Besides, even though I don't want anything big... I still want it to be special."

Sheik smiled. "Of course... but I want to get married soon."

"Yeah..."

"You know, Malon, I could easily throw us a huge bonanza. You don't need to hold back your desires if you think that money is an issue." He said carefully. "I mean... I'm not badly off."

"I know. It's the only reason I'm marrying you."

"Hey!"

Malon laughed. "I'm kidding, I'm kidding!"

"You'd better be..." He said in a false menacing tone. Sheik pulled her back down with him.

She rolled her eyes. "Anyway, no, I don't want a big or extravagant wedding. Something simple is enough for me. What about you, Mr. Closeted Millionaire?"

Sheik brushed off the jeer. "Whatever's works for milady, works for me."

Malon snuggled closer to him. "What a gentleman,"

"What do you think about three weeks from today? On the 25th?"

She sat up again, and he did the same. "I don't know, is that too soon?"

"I can take care of the wedding in no time, it's not a problem."

Malon frowned. "Okay, but what about everything else? What happens when we get married? Where do we live? I have my mother and Meredith to think about, as well."

"Don't worry about a thing. I—" He grasped her hand and gazed into her eyes with a warm smile. "We'll figure everything out. Everything is not as complicated as you make it." He reassured her. "And I have a lot more connections than you may think." He muttered to himself.

"Well, what about Meredith? This will be strange for her. What if she doesn't..."

"Doesn't what?"

"I don't know... what if she doesn't like this? It seems bad to be doing all this without even considering her feelings."

"I guess you have a point. She's young, would she really be able to understand?"

"Well, she's very bright for her age." Malon pointed out.

"And I don't deny that. Don't you think, though? That... she needs, well, a father figure in her life?" He stammered. "And maybe, I don't know... I could fill in that position..."

The redhead looked at with an astonished look. 'Oh my... With Link, doesn't this just complicate things much more?' "Sheik, I... I know you'd make a terrific father. And Meredith does get along with you very well. She really likes you, Sheik. I'm sure that this would be... good for her." Although she said this, Malon was quite worried. How long could she keep Link and Sheik away from each other?

"So, all we need to do is talk with our families, and it's settled then?"

'Oh, goddesses. I need to tell his parents, don't I? What if they don't like me? Wait, why am I saying this to myself?' "What if they don't like me, Sheik? I mean, I'm just a woman with a mediocre job who got knocked up as a teen."

"Hey, come on, don't say that!" Sheik protested. "Besides, you were nineteen, basically twenty."

"..."

Sheik cleared his throat. "What I meant was, you're an amazing woman, how could they dislike you? Also... they kind of already know that we're... together."

"You've told them about us?"

"Yeah... they seem to like you. They also think that a kid would help me to 'grow up' as they put it." He flushed slightly. "You don't really mind, do you...?"

"I-I mean, I guess if they like me, then it's fine." She replied, feeling slightly proud at the thought of his parents' opinion of her. She'd met with them a couple of times, and they did seem like very kind folks. 'Amazing people like these do exist in this world.'

He smiled and kissed the top of her forehead. "Nothing's as complicated as it seems, Mal. You don't need to worry about things anymore... I'll... I'm here to take care of you."

"I know." She replied softly, snuggling closer towards him. Sheik leaned in for a kiss, but was disrupted by a sound emanating from underneath them.

"_I can't get no satisfaction._ _'Cause I try and I try and I try and I try—"_

Malon raised an eyebrow. Sheik fumbled around the sheets and found his cell phone. "Hello?"

Sheik frowned. "She's here... don't worry, she's safe. Uh-huh... Okay." He lowered the phone and handed it to Malon. "It's your mom; she sounds a bit upset."

She gingerly took it from him. "Mom?"  
"Malon, where have you been?" A mixture of anger and relief was heard in Marin's voice.

"I'm really sorry, mom... There was just something I needed to do... I," She smiled to herself. "I have big news that I need to share!"

"What? Is something the matter?"

"No... It's something great. I..." She peered at Sheik. _"Together?" _He mouthed to her.

"I'll tell you very soon."

"...I see. Link took Meredith for today, so don't forget to pick her up, alright?"

"Got it. Bye, Mom... and I'm sorry for making you worry."

Marin sighed. "It's alright. You're all grown up now; I should let you make your own decisions and trust them. Bye Malon."

Malon handed the phone back to Sheik. "She seems upset. I hope our news gets her excited."

"Well, it sure got me excited."

She smirked. "I'll bet. In more ways than one, eh?"

"Naughty girl." Sheik chuckled. "And as I recall, it takes two to tango."

Malon mentally cringed at this saying and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Real mature. Now put that back in before I have to bite it off."

"Hm..." Malon looked at the time. _'It's getting late' _"That'll have to wait. I should leave."

Sheik pouted at her. "Was this just a one night stand?"

"..." Malon raised an eyebrow. "You don't make any sense." She gathered her belongings and headed toward the front door. "All right, I have to go now." Sheik nodded and gave her a peck on the lips.

"Bye Mrs. Shadows." He grinned and winked at her.

She blushed, smiling. "Hey... what if I want to keep my last name?"

"Mine's cooler."

"Touché." She laughed. "Bye!" She blew him a kiss as she entered her vehicle.

XxXxX

Malon hummed to herself happily as she headed to Link's house. _'What a day... I can't believe I'll be married so soon..."_

"It's so surreal..." It was clear as day to even the dimmest person just how intensely elated she felt.

However, deep beneath the abyss of happiness, laid a cloud of doubt, carefully tucked away. As much as Sheik sugar coated it, there was much to consider, and Malon started to notice the brunt of the seriousness.

"What do I do about Link?" Sheik was still unaware of the connection between Malon and Link. He was unaware of even his _name._

'_He's an amazingly understanding guy... but is this too much? And there're Link's feelings to consider also, I suppose.' _She bit her lip worriedly.

"_Nothing's as complicated as it seems," _Sheik's words rang in her mind. Malon let out a breath. _"He's right, we'll work through it, and in the end...everything will be fine..." _

She smiled to herself. For the first time in a long while, she felt confident and positive about all the strange things that went on in her life.

Malon soon found herself in front of Link's house. She knocked his door and smiled at Link. "Hi Link, thanks for taking Meredith today,"

Link raised an eyebrow at her strangely happy behaviour. _'Isn't she the least bit distressed over what happened with Sheik? Well, that's good then? Hmm...pent up emotions aren't good either.' _"Hey... uh, it was no problem. So, how are you doing?"

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking. How're you, Link? I feel like we haven't had a decent conversation in ages!"

'_Probably because more than half of the time you're killing me with your death glares.' _He had to smile though. Her odd bubbly tone made him think about the way she used to be. "Yeah, you're right. I'm fine, you should come in for a while."

"Thanks, that'd be great."

He eyed her as he let her in. _'She seems so... I don't know... glowy somehow.' _

"So where is Merrie?"

Link blinked out of his daze. "Oh, she's just playing outside in the back."

"I suppose she can play a bit longer, hmm?"

He smiled at and motioned for her to join him in the kitchen; a clear view of a joyful Meredith could be seen from the window.

Malon sighed and sat at his table. "They grow up so quickly."

"Yeah..." Link set himself down beside her. "I... I really wish I could have been there, with you. I really am sorry."

"This again?" She shook her head. "I guess I don't seem all that... forgiving, and I'm sorry for that." She let out another breath. "I know you had your reasons, and although I can't justify them all... I'm just not angry about it anymore." Malon shrugged. "I've had a lot of time to think about it... _among other things._"

A strange, but pleasurable feeling of warmth spread throughout Link's body. It was then that he truly felt... forgiven. "Thanks... Mal."

XxXxX

Meredith grew bored of pretending to be an adventurer in Mr. Hero's vast yard. She began to wander around and made her way to the front yard. Mr. H wasn't around, but his front door was unlocked, and she let herself in.

"I wonder where daddy is." Meredith wondered aloud. She shrugged and went into the living room, where a set of bookshelves caught her eye. Or rather, a certain object on one of the shelves did. _'A photo album!' _

The child grinned. "Maybe I can find a picture of Mr. H when he was small like me!" She giggled to herself; the image of a short Mr. Hero was quite amusing.

She began to flip through the pages and looked at the pictures interestedly. It seemed that many of the photos were taken _by_ him, rather than _of_ him. Getting deeper into the album, the young girl found pictures that would give her the biggest shock of her life.

"These look like me!"

XxXxX

"So, what's going on between you and that secretary?" Malon asked, smirking at him. She felt great. It felt wonderful to talk to her old friend normally again after so many years.

Link made a disgusted face. "Ugh, nothing!" He grinned at her. "Why, are you jealous?"

She rolled her eyes. "Oh, definitely. Why'd you get such an amazing girl?"

"Oh, ho... I didn't know you swung that way."

"Ha-ha... but really, are you guys together?" Malon hoped she didn't sound _too_ interested. That would've sent out the wrong message, wouldn't it? _'I'm just making small talk, and getting to know an old friend. Why in Hyrule would I be interested? That's totally stupid!'_

"Of course not!" He shuddered at the thought.

Malon laughed. "Is she that awful?"

"No—well, yeah, but... Yeah." Link ran his fingers through his shaggy hair. "There's a guy out there for her, but it is certainly not me."

She smiled at this, feeling comforted somehow.

"But, onto more serious things..."

"What?" She looked up at him.

"What happened that day? On New Year's?"

"Nothing..."

"Nothing?"

"No, I," Malon shook her head. She laughed a little. "I was... caught off guard I guess. I mean, it's not every day someone proposes to you. It's okay now... I'm fine."

"Are you... are you sure?" He asked her, truthfully concerned. She seemed happy, however, there was something else...

She gazed down at her hands and smiled softly. "I'll admit; I had a lot to think about... it was tough, it really was—is, really. But... I really hope I made the right decision, heh heh."

He leaned in closer to her. "What is this 'decision', exactly?"

"It's pretty intense; I'm not going to lie." She replied quietly.

Link came closer and rested a hand atop hers. "Malon..." He was confused by her words, yet she did not back away from his movements. _'Does this mean...'_

"Yeah?" She lifted her head.

His free hand lifted her chin, and then he slid it back to her cheek. "What are y—" Then, before she knew it, Link was kissing her.

Link moved his hand to behind Malon's head, and gently pulled her closer. When he felt no reaction, he pulled away. _'I don't understand...' _"I—"

Suddenly, Malon pulled him back towards her and kissed him back. He returned it with full force. They were swept into a desperate, passionate lip lock.

'_I can't believe I haven't kissed you in six years!' _Was the sole thought that ran through both of their minds.

Link slipped his tongue in through her lips and played with hers. Malon entangled her fingers in his hair. Her ring was, for the slightest moment, caught in Link's hair. It was in this split second that she realised exactly what she was doing.

She gasped and abruptly pushed him and stood up, causing her chair to topple over. "No! No...No, no!" She covered her face with her hands.

Link raised his eyebrows bewildered. "Why—what's wrong?"

"This is... this is so wrong! Why did I do that? Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" She moaned, clearly upset and distressed.

Her right hand latched onto her forehead and she shook her head vigorously.

Link grasped her other hand in an attempt to calm her down. "It's okay, Mal, I'm sure whatever it is, it'll be fine," He was beyond confused at this point. Had he done something wrong? He resisted as she tried to pull her hand away from him. He finally let go when something jabbed his hand. "Ow!"

Malon slowly put her arms down. "Are you okay?"

"...Yeah. That was a... ring?" He got a closer look at the ring. It looked expensive, and oddly _familiar_. A sudden sickly feeling hit him in the pit of his stomach. "Is that—"

"I'm getting married, Link."

XxXxX

"That looks like Mommy!" Meredith exclaimed to herself, still entranced by the album she found. The more she went through the book, the more the red-haired girl in the pictures reminded her of her mother.

She got to a picture of a grown up Link and the mystery woman together. "Mommy?" It was true; the resemblance was unmistakable. It indeed looked like Malon, only four or five years younger, perhaps!

"That is so... awesome!" Could it be possible that this was indeed her very own mother? Yet, there seemed to be no connection between the pair; it was as if they never knew each other.

"Meredith! Where are you, it's mom; we're leaving!" She heard her mum call out. Meredith quickly slammed the book shut as if it were something incriminating.

"Coming!"

XxXxX

"You're _what_?" Link exclaimed.

"I don't have time for this, Link!" She said exasperatedly as she gathered her things and headed for the front door. "Meredith! C'mon!"

"I can't believe you're actually getting married to _him_! I mean, what was that just now?" By this point, Link had had enough and couldn't hold his agitation any longer.

"Just shut up, Link! Forget about it! It meant **nothing.**"

That hurt. He opened his mouth to speak, but Meredith emerged from the living room. She looked slightly distracted, but trailed after her mother. "Bye Mr. H!"

Link's lips parted. He couldn't believe what was going on. "Mother fu—ugh! No, I'm not going to let her have her way this time! I'm tired of letting her push me around, I've suffered enough." He grabbed his keys from their hook, and slammed his door shut. "We're going to talk, Mal.

XxXxX

'_I feel like some sort of whore.'_ Malon thought sullenly as she drove. She felt awful; she betrayed Sheik, right after she became engaged to him. _'How could I do that to him?_' Yet, there was another thing, which created the most guilt in her. _'I kissed him back... and I liked it.'_

She shook her head. _'If it's making me this upset, then it must be a sign... maybe that kiss was just what I needed to get this drama with Link out of my system... maybe I'll be able to move on, now.' _This thought made her feel slightly better. _'Maybe things will look up from here.'_

"Mommy?"

Malon turned her attention to her young child. _'How do I tell her?' _"Hey, Meredit—"

"Mom?" Meredith had a strange expression on her face.

"What is it?" Malon stopped herself and let the young girl go first.

"Do you know Mr. H?"

She raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean, hon?"

"Like, did'ja know him when you were little like me?"

Malon frowned. "I don't think so, why?" She didn't want lie to her own daughter, but she didn't want to complicate things either. However, there had to be a time when Malon told her that he was her father, right? Was this not unfair to Meredith? Or her right to know?

'_The same goes for Sheik.'_ Malon pushed that thought to the back of her mind.

"I found some pictures... and they looked like you! It was really cool! But... can I tell you something?"

"Of course you _may_."_'Pictures! Well, Link and I did take a lot... ugh.'_

"I really like Mr. H! He's a really great teacher, and I like playing with him, too!"

Malon smiled. "Okay, that's good..." She wasn't sure what to expect.

"I—I like to call him my Daddy... Do you think my real Daddy would be mad at me?"

Malon paled. What a question! _'Is this some sort of paradox?' _ "O—of course not, er, I mean..." She sighed. "No, he wouldn't mind..." _'BECAUSE HE IS YOUR FATHER!' _ she wanted to scream out. _'I guess that's an awkward conversation for another day.' _There were closer events to be worried about.

"Meredith, Sweetie, I have a question for you."

"Yeah, Mommy?" She asked inquisitively.

"How would you feel... if I got married... to Sheik?" She ripped the bandage. Malon bit her lip nervously.

"That would be so awesome! Could I be the person who throws the flowers everywhere?" Meredith shot out excitedly.

The idea appealed to her? _'Well, she may be too young to understand, but...'_ "Of course you can!" Malon laughed.

"Will there be lots of flowers everywhere? And cake? Oh! And will you have a pretty white dress?" The young girl began to throw her questions to Malon, the true meaning of a marriage not reaching her.

"Will he be my new Daddy?"

Malon's eyes widened in surprise. "W-well, uh, what do you think, Meredith?" She asked.

"Would Mr. H get mad?" Meredith bit her lip as she pondered the strange triangle that had formed. Her father, whose identity was unknown to her; Mr. Hero, whom she revered as the perfect father figure; and now Sheik, who would be marrying her mother and becoming a part of the family.

'_Let's not even go there.' _ Malon shook her head. She felt guilty for burdening this child in so many different ways. "Honey, let me tell you something. No one can ever get angry at you for how you feel. They have no right to. Don't ever let anyone force you to change the way you feel, just because it wouldn't make them happy. Always... always put your own feelings above others', okay?"

"Okay, mommy." Although the child didn't fully understand what her mother meant, she could at least realise that what her mother said was important, and would always remember.

"Sheik doesn't have to be like your father right now, if that's not what you want. Just think of him as your friend first... and go from there. And Li—er, Mr. H, if you enjoy him that much, then let him be the father you need. It's up to you."

Meredith smiled. "You're so smart, mom! You always know what to say, too. Thanks..."

Malon smiled back at her and kissed the top of her head. _'Now to get home and tell Mum.'_

XxXxX

Sheik whistled to himself. "I'm gettin' married" He sang. In a mere few weeks he'd be made an honest man. He'd have new additions to his family, and no longer would he be alone.

He chuckled. It was true. All through his life, he'd had everything money could ever buy, and yet there was always something missing. His parents had done what they could, but they had their other, _more important_, things that needed doing. By no means did they neglect him, but how far could a person get with only their parents as friends?

Sheik had always had difficulty making friends. He himself was a rather energetic person, but the high society people he'd always been surrounded by just didn't share his enthusiasm for the simpler, non wealth related things in life. And yet, when he'd been around people lower on the social food chain, they'd always assumed he was arrogant, and pretending to be like them, and appreciate their non pampered ways, as so many other wealthy tycoons tend to do as a way to make them feel like they're better people.

So he ran. Away from the identities that he'd been branded with. He supported himself and his lifestyle, but still accepting _donations_ from his parents. But still, he found it difficult to be 'normal' around others because he was so used to being judged by _everyone._

Then he met Malon, who'd been so engrossed in her own troubles that she did not even bother to judge him, but she was not even the judgemental type, he would learn. They became close friends, and Sheik became more comfortable around others after gaining the first friend he'd ever really made.

"And now we're getting married." He murmured to himself, a smile forming on his face.

However, was he in love with her because she was the only girl he'd really gotten to know? Did they really have some sort of deep connection, or was she just always there?

Sheik shook his head free of these doubts. _'That's dumb. I love Malon, everything about her. And I never want to hurt her like that jerk Link did. If I ever see him, I __will__ beat the shit out of him.'_ He checked the time. _'It's getting late. I'm supposed to meet Malon at her place.'_ He shook his head once more, and headed out his door.

XxXxX

Malon swallowed back a feeling of dread. She got out of her car and helped Meredith out. What could be bothering her? _'I'm sure Mom isn't going to be angry that I'm getting married. It's not like she'd react badly...'_

She headed toward the building, but was stopped by a voice.

"Malon." A voice said coldly.

She knit her eyebrows together. It couldn't be... She whipped back around and frowned. "What are _you_ doing here?"

Meredith couldn't understand why her mother was acting so hostile. "Hi, Mr. H!" She exclaimed, cheerful as ever.

His cold expression softened considerably. "Hey, kiddo," He smirked at Malon. "Come here, Meredith,"

Meredith hustled towards him as he lowered himself to her level. She embraced him, and he lifted her into her arms. "What are you doing here, Daddy?"

That was it. She let the golden word slip.

Link smiled back at Malon again. She clenched her fists. What was he up to? "Your Mommy has something to tell you, Mere-bear." He replied.

The child looked over at Malon, with a questioning expression.

'_No, Link... not here... not right now... not like this.'_ Malon felt lightheaded. _'What is up with this confrontation?'_

"What is your issue?" She shot at him.

"My _issue_? What in Hyrule do you think is my _issue_?" He shot right back at her. "How long do you expect to keep this up, huh? When are you going to tell truth for once? How long do you want to keep your own flesh and blood in the dark?"

Tears began to sting at the corners of Malon's eyes. She let them fall.

It hurt Link to make her cry, but some things just had to done the difficult way, it seemed.

"Mommy?" Meredith whimpered, confused by both their strange behaviours.

"It's okay, Meredith." Malon reassured her in a shaking voice. "Link, why are you—"

"Link?" Meredith repeated.

"_Mommy... What's Dad's name?"_

"_Link. Link Hero."_

"Mr. H... Hero..." The pieces began to fall together.

"Meredith, I—"

"Link Hero." Meredith said to herself. She gasped. "Link Hero?" She whipped her head back towards the man who held her. He wore a small smile. "That means... you're the same one... you're..."

"Yes?"

"You're my Daddy!" When he nodded, she beamed at him and tightly embraced him. "I finally met you!"

"How can you meet someone you already know?" He chuckled, holding his child closer to him.

Malon looked down. It truly was a heart-warming moment, but what came next?

"But..." Meredith suddenly had an expression of gloom. "Why didn't I know before? And where were you all those other years? Is it because you didn't like me?"

Link shook his head. "No, that's not it—"

"Please don't go away... I promise I'll be good, and I'll do whatever you say..."

It broke Link's heart to see her like this. "I promise I'll never ever leave you again. You're a good kid, Meredith, an amazing one."

She hugged him once more before he put her back on the ground. She walked to Malon.

"Meredith... I'm so sorry. I'm sorry I never told this before... I—"

She was surprised when Meredith hugged her. "It's okay, Mommy. My biggest wish was to find who my Daddy is, and I did!" She exclaimed. "I'm gonna go tell Gramma, now!" She skipped off into the building. "Bye Mommy... bye Daddy!"

Link smiled and waved, while Malon forced a smile. Soon, Meredith was out of sight.

Link turned back to Malon.

"I hope you're satisfied, now go away, Link." She said in a cool voice.

He opened his mouth to retort back, but instead sighed and rubbed his temples. "I didn't mean to put you on the spot like that... but don't you feel lighter?"

She didn't want to admit it, but she certainly did. It was one less burden in her heart. "I suppose so... I hope this all doesn't mess her up _too badly _in the future." She sighed.

"I'm sure she'll be fine. She's a good kid." He wore a small smile. "You raised her well."

Malon allowed herself to smile. It soon faded however. "We've got that over with, but I don't think that's all you came here for."

Link straightened up and frowned. "No, it wasn't. I just... don't think you should marry Sheik."

'_Well, our peaceful moment is over.'_ Malon glared at him and placed her hands on her hips. "Humph, you're upfront about it. And why the Hell not? Who gave you the right to make this decision, huh?"

"Oh yeah? Come on, Mal... You don't _really_ love him. You wanted to get back at me and piss me off somehow, right?" He crossed his arms across his chest. "And it worked..." He mumbled to himself.

Malon's jaw dropped. She was livid. _'The nerve—!' _"What? Not everything revolves around you, you narcissistic jerk!"

"Why are you marrying him then?"

"Why do you think? God, are you that dumb? Why does a person marry another? I love him, Link."

"What was that kiss then, Mal?" He slowly stepped closer to her, and she reciprocated by taking steps back.

"J-Just something I needed to get out of my system. If I still felt anything for you, I'd be with you... but I told you, it meant nothing." She replied, beginning to lose her ground.

"You know what?" He'd kept inching closer towards her.

"What, Link, what?" She said exasperatedly. Her back hit a wall of the building.

"I think you're lying." He whispered. She could feel his breaths on her face at this point.

"Get away from me, Link." She said, unable to meet his eyes. Link grabbed her arms. Malon let out a noise of surprise.

"What're you afraid of, Mal?" He asked softly, he slid his hands down to grasp hers.

"Please let go of me." She hung her head low, and Link could see glistening tears running down her face.

"I can't let go of you. I did that once and regretted it for years." Link slowly placed his hands on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Just let go!" She exclaimed, mustering all the hurt and bitterness she could. Malon struggled in his arms. She turned her head to the side and couldn't believe what—or who— she saw. "Link, please stop, right now or—"

All of a sudden, she couldn't feel his arms around her any more. She heard a grunt and whipped her head to the side. _'oh no!'_

Sheik had shoved Link away from Malon and aimed to punch him in the face. Link deflected this easily and pushed him away. As much as Link didn't really like the guy at the moment, he didn't want to fight him either.

The red-eyed man landed a hard punch to Link's stomach, which further angered him. Link managed to land a hit to Sheik's jaw, and while Sheik was unguarded, he thrust him to the ground.

Link proceeded to whale on the overpowered man, but was stopped by a voice.

"Daddy!" Meredith shrieked. She'd come out of the apartment building.

He looked at her in shock. What kind of an example would he be setting for this young girl if he fought? What more emotional trauma would she suffer from if she saw someone she revered so highly, acting so violently?

As Link pondered this, Sheik had gotten up, as had his strength. He punched Link in his face. A trail of blood began to run out of his nose. Sheik pushed him to the ground and repeatedly kicked him in the stomach.

"Stop it!" Meredith cried, her large blue eyes sparkling with tears. She vigorously tugged

At her mother's sleeve, urging her to do something.

Malon rushed to Link's side; he was clearly in pain. "Sheik, that's enough, stop it!"

"Malon, get out of the way." Sheik growled. "I promised myself if I ever saw this shithead, I'd give him what's coming..."

Link struggled as he tried to get up, but Sheik pushed him back down. "It's too bad it had to be you, _Hero_. I wanted to have you as the Best Man in my wedding." He let out a mirthless laugh.

"No, Sheik... you did it. Now release him! You've proved your point!" She grabbed one of his arms.

"Hey! What's happening over there?" The manager of the building approached them. "Stop this at once or I'll call the cops!"

Sheik roughly released his grip on Link and stood up. Malon could see a bruise forming on his jaw. "I'm done with him." He said in a low voice.

Link let out a dry cough. A little blood came out. Malon knelt over to him and almost gagged at his blood soaked face. "Link! Are you okay?"

He turned away and ignored her. He slowly and carefully picked himself up, an arm wrapped around his stomach. He wiped his face with an arm. His gaze fell on Malon and he looked at her with a stony expression. "Fuck this all." He nodded toward Sheik. "Fuck him." He turned back to Malon. "Enjoy you're lies... I mean, _life_."

"Link, please... don't be like this." She said brokenly.

Link shook his head and looked at Meredith. He could only grimace as her peered into her teary eyes. He limped his way back to his car.

"Wait! You're hurt!" Malon called after him, about to follow when Sheik grabbed her shoulder.

"Leave him alone." He said, anger still evident in his voice. The manager eyed them all warily before heading back to his office.

She watched his body depart with only the sound of the wind blowing, and her daughter's whimpering.

XxXxX

Link painfully got into his car. He sighed and relaxed his aching muscles and he eased into his seat. He started the car and drove off, not knowing where he was going.

'_There was a victory today...and there's still time. I'm not letting her go yet. If that bastard over there doesn't leave her first, anyway.'_

Thinking about Sheik made his blood boil. _'Irrational behaviour. Yeah, that's great for the kid. I hate him so much. I want him to die.'_ These hateful feelings clouded Link's right mind, and he could see only red. A sharp pain filled his side. He groaned. This made him even angrier. _'I can't believe I let that red-eyed freak land any hits on me. I could've taken him in a heartbeat.'_

He growled and knit his brows together as he accelerated the car. _'What? Does he think he's some tough shit because he hit me?'_ He ignored the cars honking behind him.

'_If he thinks he's won, that fucker has another thing coming—'_

All of a sudden, Link heard a large truck honk wildly, and before he knew it, he was blinded by the bright lights of the vehicle. "Oh shi—"

Soon, there was only silence.

XxXxX

**Ungh... Okay, so I've been just a little too engrossed in my summer break to work on this story. I was basically finished this chapter for like... a month, I just can't write a proper fight scene... heh heh. What a bad mouth Link has! Fun fact: I don't swear in real life! I don't mind people that do, I just don't myself. :P**

**Anyway... OH MY, what happens next? Who knows... ;)**

**Also, If you're wondering what Sheik's ringtone was, it's Satisfaction by the Rolling Stones (I love the Rolling Stones... Mick Jagger in general :D) While we're on the topic of music, I always have my music on shuffle while I write, or do anything really. I've realised that I have a very diverse selection of music... But anyway, You know what song I think suits Link in this fic? I'm Gonna Love You Too by Buddy Holly. **

**What do you think?  
~Smash**


	13. Chapter 12: Fathers

**I am a terrible, terrible person. I apologise greatly for that. So, here it is folks, chapter 12. There may be more errors than usual... I'm reading this over right now at 3:40ish AM... geez. If there's anything fatally wrong, just point it out.**

**EDIT: The formatting got messed up, so, let's see if this works.  
**

**To Meet Again  
**_Chapter Twelve: Fathers_

XxXxX

Strong winds had been blowing, making the trees creak and groan as their limbs were bending. Lightning lit up the sky as thunder boomed. The darkened grey skies had a foreboding air about them.

Meredith shivered in the midst of her whimpering. She could not comprehend the events that took place in front of her eyes. She let out a sneeze.

"Meredith," Malon softly began, trying to keep her voice calm. "Sweetie, you should go inside before you catch a cold." She gently smiled at the young girl.

"M-m-mommy… Why were they hitting? Why was Daddy so mad? He had b-blood all over…"

"Just… forget about that for now, Mer, go inside and focus on getting warm, okay?" Malon silently pleaded to the girl, hoping she would listen.

Meredith looked at Sheik, who wore an unreadable expression on his face. He caught her looking at him and softened. "Hey kiddo, you should listen to your mother." With that, she quickly ran off, her red hair moving wildly in the wind.

Sheik let out short, humourless chuckle. "I guess I scared her." He walked closer to where Malon stood.

Her emerald green eyes were unable to meet his ruby red ones. She tried to choke out some sort of an explanation, apology… anything, but the words would not form. "Malon." His voice cut into panicked thoughts.

'_What do I do, what do I do? I could never have imagined something like this would happen… What can I even say to him?'_ "Sh-Sheik, I'm… I'm so incredibly sorry. I don't even know how to start. This became such a mess; I don't know what to do." A fresh batch of tears formed in her eyes and slowly began their trail down her cheeks.

"Start by telling me why the Hell you thought it was okay to lie to me like this." His tone steadily became louder and angered. "Why didn't you tell me He—that guy was Link? I just don't get it." He let out a long sigh.

"I was scared… I didn't know how you'd react if I told you, so I … ignored the situation." Malon lowered her head in shame. Sheik's brow crinkled. He placed his fingers under her chin and forced her to look at him. She cringed under his touch.

"And when did you plan to stop ignoring it? Were you ever going to tell me?" He shook his head. "Honestly, Malon, did you just plan on keeping this a secret from me forever?"

"No, of course I could never do that! I just wanted to… wait for the right time."

He raised an eyebrow. "When was this 'right time' going to come then?"

Malon bit her lip. This interrogation was getting to be a bit much; she really was not sure she had the answers to all that he was asking. "See, this is exactly what I wanted to avoid." His fingers still rested under her chin. She brought her own hand up and placed it over his. "I never wanted it to be like this. I didn't want to hurt you…"

"Humph." He quickly jolted his hand back. She was trying to calm him, but he wouldn't have it. Sheik folded his arms across his chest and gazed at her with a hard look. "Did you just not trust me enough to tell me? What, do you think I'm that much of an ass that I wouldn't even try to listen?"

"No, no, that's not it at all. Sheik just let me explain—" She stopped when she felt his fierce eyes bore into hers.

"Explain, then."

Malon let out a sigh and ran her fingers through her matted hair. "Do… do you think we should go inside? It won't help any if we stay in this weather."

"Yeah, wouldn't want the bride to be sick on her wedding, huh?" He retorted.

She ignored this comment and led him into the building.

XxXxX

"He's losing a lot of blood," A paramedic stated, while frantically gathering together the tools she needed to save this man.

"His breathing is uneven and shallow. Quick, hook him up to the oxygen. Put on the mask."

"Who drives head first into a truck anyway? Geez…"

"That's not our problem right now. Do your job properly."

XxXxX

"_And there is a stall on Hylia Main going both ways because of collision that took place about an hour ago."_

"_Ah, yes, apparently a man drove his car right into the path of a semi. Both drivers are alive, but the guy in the car is in critical condition. Boy, I'd hate to be him right now."_

"_Hey, come on Fred, that's not funny—"_

Marin shut off the radio and shook her head. _'People should really be more careful driving. I don't understand what the rush is, anyway.'_

Moments later Meredith came bursting through the door drenched, and in total disarray. "Gramma!" She whimpered.

"Good Heavens! What on Earth happened to you?" Marin asked in a concerned tone.

"D-Daddy, then Mommy… and then Uncle Sh-Sheik… blood…" Meredith sniffled.

"What? Dear, I don't understand… what's gotten into you? And… what do you mean by 'Daddy'?" A bad feeling grew in the pit of her stomach. Something wasn't right.

"Mr. H… he's Link Hero. He's my Daddy, did'ja know?" Meredith exclaimed, suddenly happier.

Marin's jaw dropped. How did this happen? "Wow… ah, err… how do you know that?"

"Daddy told me, and Mommy said so too! Ya know, I kinda always felt real close to him too…" Her eyes sparkled. "I was coming to tell you before but…"

Marin had to smile at this innocent young girl, yet there was something off. "But what? Where are they now?"

Meredith's eyes widened. "Daddy and Uncle Sheik started fighting! Daddy was really hurt… but he drove away." She fidgeted with the bottom of her shirt. "Mommy told me to come inside."

"Oh dear…" She put a hand over her mouth. _'What a mess Malon's gotten into.'_

At that moment, Malon slowly walked into the apartment, Sheik trailing behind her. Marin caught onto the thick atmosphere surrounding them.

The room became brighter as the sky cleared up, and the sun shone through.

'_I hope this is a good omen…'_ Malon thought to herself. She looked awkwardly at her mother. "Umm… I'm real sorry about yesterday."

"Malon, what is going on here?" Marin shook her head, confused. She saw something shining on Malon's hand.

"Oh, um, you see, Mom… Sheik and I are getting married…" _'Is that still happening…?'_

"You're _what_?" At this point, Marin was just beyond confused. "Meredith told me that something happened between…Link and Sheik." She glanced at Sheik, but he wore a blank expression.

"Um…" Malon's face flushed. She wasn't sure how to answer. Sheik turned to look at her.

"We need to talk, remember?"

Malon gazed at Marin pleadingly. Marin sighed. "Meredith, I need to run some errands, and could use some help. Do you want to come?"

"Yeah!"

Malon silently thanked her mother. She gingerly turned to Sheik. "Sheik…"

"Do you love me?" He inquired. His tone was so nonchalant and calm, it nearly knocked Malon down.

Her eyes widened. "W-what?"

"I said: do you love me?"

"What kind of a question is that? Wh—"

"Answer me." His gaze hardened.

She looked directly into his glaring eyes. "Of course! You know I do," She grasped one of his hands in her own. Unlike last time, he made no movement to get away.

"Then what were you doing with him?" Sheik asked. Malon caught a glimpse of hurt on his face before it disappeared. A wave of guilt nearly drowned her; he felt betrayed.

She did betray him, though didn't she? Sheik had only seen them together this time, but not the other day when she had been more… compliant. He had the right to be angry.

'_But I do love Sheik! I don't want him to hate me. I don't want him to… leave me.' _Malon shook her head solemnly. "He just came and tried to convince me not to be with you… but I didn't want him to kiss me like that." Her heart raced. It was true wasn't it? The other day Malon had simply gotten caught in the moment. At least, that was what she told herself…

Sheik dropped his icy gaze. This made him feel slightly better. "How long have you been in contact?" He muttered.

"Only as long as you have!" She insisted. "That time at the restaurant. Before then, I hadn't seen him since he'd left. "

He smirked slightly. "I guess I chose a poor location for our date that time."

Malon grimaced. "Well… the other thing is, he's also Meredith's teacher."

Sheik raised his eyebrows. He wouldn't laugh at this time, but it seemed comical to him that a man like Link was a teacher of such young children.

"I properly spoke to him when I went to the parent-teacher meeting. He apologised and all and practically begged me to let him have a proper relationship with Meredith." She paused and shrugged her shoulders. "She really liked him as well, and connected with him right away. Who am I to keep her from having a father? She didn't say it much aloud, but I knew she wanted her father in her life."

Sheik frowned. "What do you mean 'who am I to keep her from her father'? He deserted you both. What kind of rights does that give him?" He could not understand it at all.

She gave him a small smile. "I know you're upset right now, and don't like Link very much. I completely get it, but… he's not a bad guy, Sheik. He lied to you as well, but was he ever bad to you? I've known him for almost my whole life. He's human, and not immune to make mistakes. Link… he was… in a really bad place at the time." Malon sighed. "That doesn't justify his actions or mean I totally forgave him right away. There're some things you can't take back, I guess."

She let go of his hand and crossed her arms over her chest. "That's basically it. Link takes Meredith a couple of times a week, and she spends a few nights a month at his house."

Sheik let out a breath and shook his head. "The way you're saying it now, casually and all… if this was it, why couldn't you have told me before?"

Malon sheepishly laughed and rubbed her arm. "Now that I think about it… I don't know why I was afraid before. I know you would've taken it well. You're an understanding guy, Sheik, I can trust you with anything. Over the past few years that we've known each other, I've always come to you to talk to. I love that I can do that with you." She playfully smiled. "Among other things…"

Sheik grinned and drew Malon in close. She leaned her head on his shoulder. "You've always been there, Sheik. Even when I was pregnant… it would be midnight and I would want a doughnut specifically from the Coffee House." She chuckled. "Do you remember that?"

He groaned. "How could I forget? Every night, I'd get call from you." He laughed. "'Sheik, Sheik I _need_ a doughnut with chocolate and jelly in the middle. Don't forget the coconut sprinkles, or I'll kill you!'" He said in his best 'Malon' voice.

Malon pulled away and hit him in the arm. "I do not sound like that! And I never said I'd kill you, gosh!"

Sheik let out a laugh. "Yes, yes you did, I remember it well. I'd be half asleep, and you'd be practically shouting threats at me—even nights when I wasn't working!"

She just shook her head. "Did I really ask for jelly and chocolate in the middle?"

Sheik gained a look of disgust. "Yeah, and that wasn't even the worst one…"

"Hey, you try being pregnant for nine months!"

"No thanks, but I'm sure I'd come up with better than chocolate coated pastries with cheese filling."

"Okay, now you're just being raunchy."

The pair burst out laughing. Malon wrapped her arms around Sheik's waist and buried her face in his torso. She let out a sigh of relief when she felt the warmth of his arms encompass her.

"I'm sorry," She muttered into his chest. "From the cheese doughnuts… to all this."

Sheik gently rested his chin atop her head. "Yeah, I know." He shut his eyes. In the back of his mind, he knew he wouldn't be able to stay angry at her. _'I guess I just love her that much. What more is there to be angry about? I don't care what she says, but that Link is a prick. But Malon… I just…'_ "If… if you say Link was the one trying to kiss you, I trust. Everything you just told me, I believe you. I love you, Malon. I don't want to be angry with you. I just want to be with you." He said softly into her hair. _'I guess… when you love someone this much, mistakes can be overlooked.'_

Tears burned at the corners of Malon's eyes. Even through her dishonesty, this man would stay by her side. Her grip on him tightened. "You're too good to me," she murmured. "I love you too, Sheik…"

Sheik delicately cupped her face and kissed her. As happy as Malon felt, the tears still flowed; they were not all tears of joy.

XxXxX

After about an hour, Marin and young Meredith entered their apartment only to find Malon and Sheik relaxing on the couch. It was as if nothing had happened. It was… eerily normal.

"Malon… Sheik," Marin slowly began. "How is everything?"

The pair glanced at each other and grinned. "Great, better than that, actually," Malon turned her attention toward Marin. "Sheik and I, we're getting married!"

"So I've heard," the older woman retorted briskly.

Malon shot a glance at her. "Aren't you happy for us?"

Marin shook her head in both frustration and confusion. "I don't know, Malon!" She exclaimed, exasperated. "One minute you're at each other's throats, the next you're together again? Then suddenly, you're getting married? My Gods, I don't know what in Hyrule is wrong with you two. I really don't think you should be making such a brash decision."

Sheik glanced momentarily at Malon before turning back to Marin. "There was… a misunderstanding. We've worked it out, though, so you don't need to worry." He stated calmly. "I've been there when Malon needed me, surely you know that? I don't think I've ever done anything to harm her, yourself, or Meredith. Why are you against our marriage?"

"Mom, I know you care about me loads, but this isn't your decision to make." Malon added softly.

Marin still shook her head. "Have you even thought this through—?"

"Yes, believe me, we have."

"And the—"

"Mother, please, we've thought long enough about this."

"Yes, well, maybe, but—what about Meredith? How is she going to feel?"

"I discussed it with her. Mom, she loves Sheik too…"

"Yeah, Uncle Sheik is great!" Meredith's voice piped in. At that moment, the trio realised that the child was innocently watching them.

Malon let out a sigh. "Meredith, Hun, why don't you go into the bedroom and read a book?"

"Okay…" Meredith noted the strange atmosphere and skulked away.

"I don't know Malon… something happened today. With Link." Marin's brows creased. "She knows. I don't know how much, but she knows who her father is. I don't know how you told her, but I hope it won't scar her badly. Really, Malon, what happened? And Sheik, you're really okay with what's been going on with Link?"

"Well, there's a difference between tolerance and accept—" He cut himself off when he caught Malon shooting a look at him. "We talked it out—Malon and I, that is." He suddenly felt bad for leaving Link in such an awful state. "Hero, ah, _Link_, despite everything, wasn't such a bad guy. Sure, everyone was deceiving me…" He furrowed his brows, still discontented by this news. "But I don't think all this damage is irreparable." He pressed his lips into a thin line.

Malon reached for Marin's hand. "Mom, we're working this out. Please, don't worry so much… it's not good for you—for any of us. Soon, everything will be alright." She said assuredly, with the gentlest of tones.

Marin cast an uncertain look to the couple. "I don't know what to think, or what you both are doing… But I do know that all I want is for you both to be happy. Meredith too. Don't do anything to upset her in a deep way."

Malon smiled softly and pulled her mother into an embrace. "I know, Mom. I love you." Sheik joined the hug. "Yeah, don't worry about a thing."

XxXxX

Malon let out a tired sigh as she got ready for work. So much had happened over the course of the last couple of days. A giddy feeling coursed throughout her body; she'd be married within the next few weeks. It was such an exciting time, and yet, something still lingered. Was she truly honest with herself and her feelings? Malon rid her head of these thoughts. _'I don't need to wonder about these stupid things. I have my future to think about—with Sheik. But, I really do want to clear the air with Link. How long is he going to avoid speaking with me? Men are so immature.'_

She'd tried calling the man several times, but he'd never answered her calls. Malon eyed the cell phone nearby. _'Once more couldn't hurt.'_ She dialled his number and waited. A millisecond later,

"_The number you are trying to reach is currently out of service. Please try again later." _

Malon shook her head. "Real mature, Link." She muttered to herself. _'I will probably be able to see him when I pick Meredith up from school, though.'_

XxXxX

"So, were they able to find out anything on this guy?" A nurse idly asked while tending to the unconscious young man.

"Yeah, apparently he's a teacher at that elementary school in Castletown." Another nurse replied.

"Any family, or anything to contact? Wouldn't want to just let his loved ones worry about him."

"Well, his phone seems to be in pieces. Such a pretty face, though, don't you think?"

"Oh, hush!"

XxXxX

Meredith slowly climbed the steps leading to the school. A mixture of feelings created knots in her stomach. She hadn't seen her Daddy since he'd left in an angry, bloodied huff. That was another thing. _'He's my Daddy!_' This recent knowledge that she had gained confused her to no end. One thing was clear: she was anxious to see him.

She made her way to her classroom at a snail's pace. The warning bell sounded, prompting her to pick up speed. She reached the door.

"Good morning!" Greeted a chipper voice.

"Good morni—" Meredith began, but cut herself off short when she looked up and saw an unfamiliar face. "Who…"

"I'm Miss Ross and I'll be filling in for your teacher today."

Malon stood in shock as other students pushed past her and greeted the teacher, like nothing was different. A sudden feeling of dread began to grow in the pit of her stomach. "W-where's Mr. H?"

"Well, dearie, he appears to have gotten himself hurt. He probably won't be in for a couple of days." Miss Ross grinned. "But we can still have fun, right? Maybe we can make him a get-well card! How's that sound?"

The young girl's eyes widened. He was that badly hurt? Her hands balled into fists. Her lower lip began to quiver.

"Oh dear…"

Meredith broke into fit of sobs.

"Come here, sweetheart! Don't be so upset," the teacher said quickly.

"Daddy!" She whimpered. She sobbed and continuously called out for her father.

XxXxX

Malon absently hummed to herself as she checked over some documents. Hard as she tried, she was unable to get into her work. _'Mondays…' _

"Malon, a call for you." One of her coworkers informed her, handing her the receiver.

"Thanks." She nodded. "Hello? Yes, speaking… uh huh… she _what_? Yes, I will be there as soon as I can. Thank you." _'Oh my Gods. Meredith… what's wrong with her?'_

Malon had just received a call from Meredith's school. They detailed her poor emotional state, and requested she be picked up as soon as possible. Malon explained the situation to her manager, hurriedly, and raced off to Castletown Elementary.

When she arrived, Malon herself was nearly driven tears upon seeing her young daughter's tearstained face. She knelt down to her level. "Dithy, honey, what's wrong? Why are you so sad? Did someone at school say something to you?"

Meredith, quivering, shook her head no.

"Come here, baby." Malon smiled softly, welcoming Meredith into her arms. Meredith hugged her mother tightly.

"Daddy," She whispered faintly.

Malon stiffened.

"She's been like that all morning. Calling out for 'daddy, daddy'" A certain secretary stated, in a mocking tone. "Funny, because Mr. Hero is out because of an accident. But this and that are totally unrelated, right?" Zelda Sage asked, smirking.

Malon frowned at her. _'An accident…?' _"Did you say he was involved in an accident?"

"What you didn't hear? It was all over the news, but they only just identified him. He has, like, no family or something." Zelda snorted. "Serves him right for totally not appreciating what I had to offer."

"How can you say something like that?" Malon stood up, enraged.

"Why does it bug you?" Zelda raised a freshly plucked eyebrow.

Malon ignored this. "That big crash with the semi… must have been… oh no…" She murmured to herself.

"W-which hospital is he staying at?" She managed in the calmest voice she could muster.

"Why should _I_ tell _you_?" Zelda narrowed her eyes at Malon. Malon held her hard gaze at the secretary. After a few moments, Zelda huffed and rolled her eyes. "Whatever. He's at the Royal Kakariko hospital."

"Thanks." The redhead muttered. She grabbed Meredith's hand and rushed to her car en route to Kakariko.

'_Please be okay…'_

XxXxX

Malon arrived at the hospital in a mad frenzy. "I-I am looking for Link. Link Hero, please." She breathlessly told the attendant at the front desk.

"Is Daddy okay?" Meredith asked worriedly.

"I'm sure he's fine." Malon said reassuringly, hoping it would have a calming effect on herself along with Meredith.

"Room B122." The attendant eyed them warily. "He's yet to regain consciousness."

Malon held back tears threatening to fall. "Malon?" Marin said. Malon turned around. "I… came as soon as I could, dear. How is he?"

Malon shook her head. "I haven't seen him yet. They say he hasn't woken up yet…"

Marin touched her arm. "Let's go see him."

Malon simply nodded her head, unable to trust her voice not to waver. She grasped Meredith's hand, and together, they made the short journey to Link's room.

They were horrified by what they found. "Oh Din…" Malon whispered under her breath.

He was hooked up with many wires. He had an IV needle sticking in his arm, and a stand set up for a blood transfusion.

Meredith whimpered. Marin held her close.

They heard a short chuckle. An aged doctor smiled at them. "Don't worry, it not nearly as bad as it looks." He shrugged. "It probably _feels_ worse for this fellow, though. He'll be fine as soon as he wakes up, which should be any time now." He kneeled to Meredith's level. "Your Daddy will be just fine." He rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a lollipop. "Here, take this for being such a big and strong girl."

Meredith shyly gave her thanks and took the candy.

The doctor smiled and nodded toward Malon and Marin. "If you'll excuse me." With that, he left.

Malon just stood frozen in her position. _'This is all my fault. Why am I such an idiot? This could have been avoided.' _

"Malon," Marin said softly. "I'll take Meredith out." She took the young girl's hand and began to lead her away.

Malon nodded curtly. As soon as the two were gone, she slowly made her way to the chair by Link's side.

She sat down and heaved a great sigh. "Link…" She began. "I'm so sorry. This is entirely my fault. I never wanted anything like this to happen. Why were you so reckless?"

Malon shook her head. "Because I upset you, right?" His unconscious body lay peacefully, without a stir.

An uneasy feeling crept about her. "When did everything get so messed up?" Tears slowly ran down her face in thick streams. "When did it all get so complicated? You're sitting here, injured, because of my stupidity. Why did you do this?" She choked out a sob. "Am I worth this? Am I worth all of this pain?" She rubbed her arms. "I am in… a huge mess. I keep saying that everything will work out… but… but… I don't know what's going to happen. I'm scared, Link. I don't know what to do."

Malon carefully lifted and held his hand, hoping for the comforting warmth. It did not come.

"This whole wedding… and Sheik. I love Sheik, I know I do, but… why does this all seem to strange? I don't know how to explain everything to Meredith… and I don't know how to stop Mom from worrying. I've caused her a lot of problems, too." She looked away shamefully. "I don't know if you can hear me, Link… but… I'm really scared. I'm scared because I don't know what action to take… I don't know what'll come out of them. I'm scared that I don't know how I feel… about Sheik." So lost in her sorrow and thoughts and fears, Malon did not notice the slight stirring beneath her fingers.

"But mostly… I'm afraid because… because, well… I love you, Link. A lot. Tremendously. And I don't know what to do about it."

That was it. All those feelings creeping up on her. Malon shook her head. She stiffened when a familiar warmth engulfed her delicate hand. Her eyes darted to Link's face. He stared back at her.

"I love you, too."

XxXxX

**Well, wasn't that just pleasant? Again, I apologise very deeply for the delay. This definitely wasn't my better chapters, either. The story is, however, almost done. (As unlikely as that may seem) There are only about 2 chapters left. I hope to be all done with this by the end of this summer! Hope you all enjoyed, and don't hesitate to leave feedback! It's greatly appreciated. :)**

**-Smash  
**


End file.
